Picking Up The Pieces
by dannysdrogo
Summary: A storm is brewing, in more ways than one, starting with a pyromaniac's mischief and ending with Max losing her memories. Along the way of Max regaining them she discovers a new kind of love embedded in confidence and strengthened with their collaboration in rescuing a new found friend.They are not aware of how close their paths are meant to intertwine.
1. Separated

A/N: When the name of a character is above words that means it is their POV. Tell me if its confusing plz! I'm just trying to show each character's feelings. R&R!

_Chapter 1-Separated(how things get when your brother almost kills you with deadly plunges into one of the Great Lakes)_

"It's getting late, Fang and a storm is coming. We need to get moving," Max concluded as she stood up, searching the area for her flock. She didn't see anyone. "Where is everyone?"

Fang shrugged. "They couldn't have gone far."  
He takes off into the air, snapping his dark wings out behind him before soaring into the vast grey that was the evening sky. Suddenly, he turns around, "You coming?"

After thinking it over, she sighs heavily. "Yeah, but let's not stay up too long or we'll end up smelling like wet wing."

He nodded and kept flying; soon he was out of her line of sight. Max then took a head start, her feet pounding against the soft earth and jumped to let her speckled wings glide her across the sky. It felt good to be in the air again, she thought.

* * *

This bomb was going to be awesome, Iggy thought. There are so many supplies in this town, which was the prime reason he picked it when Max asked him where he wanted to go. She was so nice lately having contributed to what would soon be the biggest bomb they'd ever made. "Gazzy, are you done connecting those wires?"

"Just give me a minute."

"Hurry, before it rains."

Then, Angel and Nudge wandered into the clearing. "Hey, guys. How come you aren't with Max and Fang?"

"Max and Fang are boring." Angel says truthfully.

"So what are you guys doing?" Nudge asked, taking the initiative to look over our little project.

Her mouth turned to a pout; she looked disappointed. "Oh"

"That isn't a good idea. Don't you know we're near the Motor City? They could be building anything out here. They'll run over here at the sound of a bomb going off."

Nudge rattled on like that for a while. I tuned her out and asked Gazzy, "Are we done yet?"

"Ready to go, Ig!" I started the countdown.

* * *

They spotted them in about five minutes in a clearing not far from where we were. She had to hurry, it was raining and didn't want to get caught in this storm in fear of them getting sick (which hadn't happened yet, but she would never take the chance).

Fang landed and ran over to the kids. Max followed but was distracted by Iggy running towards her faster than she'd ever seen before.

"I have to go to the kids!" He didn't listen and kept running at her. He tackled me and they both fell to the ground. Max squirmed, trying to struggle from his reach, but he was too strong for me.

"Get off me Iggy!"

_Stay with Iggy, Max, _Angel told her.

_Why?_ She sent back.

_No time to explain; just do it._

Max didn't care or listen. She continued to struggle to get free from his ever-present grip. He wouldn't budge so she did gave up, but made sure to sigh really loud to show my annoyance with him.

Iggy continued to hold her tighter as she relaxed against him, because when she landed she hadn't seen the bomb and there was no way she would let her get herself blown up. 9... 8... 7... Iggy had known that she wouldn't have made it if she kept running at the pace that she had. He was faster than her.

3... 2... 1... The bomb went off and I closed my eyes even though I knew I couldn't see anything either way, but what I was really preparing for was the impact. It came and we started tumbling, rolling away from the others and soon away from everything. We were free falling and what made it harder was that the harder and the more I tried to shield her, the more she squirmed.

When the bomb blew, they could no longer be seen by anyone, because they had already hit the water, but Fang didn't know that. He rant to the edge of the cliff and watched them drop towards the angry, blue water and as Max's head disappeared. He started to panic, but remained cool on the outside.

After checking everyone for bruises, he made sure to ask Angel, "Can you try to contact Max and Iggy? See if they're okay."

She closed her eyes. About a minute later, she opened them. "Well?"

"Nothing. Sorry Fang."

Max is always thinking, sometimes too much even. What if she died? What would I do then? "Try Iggy!" I said frantically. She stared at me for a second before closing her eyes one more time.

Angel's eyebrows started to arch. Her normally content face paled and her mouth began to pout. It didn't look good. "What did you hear?"

"It's not good. All I could get from Iggy were words. I heard things like drowning… max… and freezing… What are we going to do Fang?"

Even though I didn't like what I was hearing, I put on a brave face. I can't let the flock down when they need me most. That's what Max would have done. "Let's go to a hotel or something. We don't want to be here when the real storm hits."


	2. Puddled Thoughts

_Chapter 2: Puddled Thoughts (you know, how your thoughts get when you practically lose every memory you ever had)  
_  
The bomb went off and Max and I flew off the side of the cliff. Chunks of metal and debris scraped my wings and body. I think I got most of the damage, though. A piece of metal flew towards me, but I dodged it and it hit Max on the head. She went limp in my arms.

"Max!", I yelled, sorry that this ever happened.

She grew heavy in my arms. I tried to hold her up. I really did but she was (Fang was right) really heavy. I threw her up in a failed attempt to catch her on the way down. On the way down she slipped through my drenched hands and into the cold, blue water. I spread out my wings to stop my fall. It worked. I hovered for a moment then stuck my hand into the water. Blue.

"Max, are you okay?" No answer. I flew around and called her name for a while. Still, no answer. This isn't good. I have an idea. Angel. She could help me. For the first time in forever, I was happy she could read my mind.

* * *

_Angel._

"Did you guys call me?"

"No." was all Fang said.

Who was that then? Could it have been Total? I turned and looked at him. I didn't think I could read animals yet. Plus, he was in his own world. Probably thinking about Akila. He is so predictable. Anyways, the flock and I are walking into town for shelter. Boring. I hated walking; it was so slow. We're trying to be careful. We don't want anyone to think that bomb was from us (even though it was) and-

_ANGEL!_

* * *

Angel was acting odd. She thought someone called her name. It's been okay for a while because, she hasn't said anything. She even stared at Total for a minute before she just started thinking again. Then a few moments later her eyes bugged out and she fainted. I caught her and whispered, "Angel, are you okay?"  
She didn't answer me so I patted her pale cheeks really softly. Her eyes fluttered and they turned a cloudy blue.

"Iggy …", Angel whispered.

Iggy? I am not Iggy! "Iggy please… …stop … yelling." Then it hit me. Maybe she was contacting Iggy.

"Fang. Fang. Fang!", I yelled. He was still walking when Angel fell.

"What?", he said without even turning around to see if anything was even wrong. Some leader he turned out to be.

"Can I get some help here?" She was growing heavy in my arms. Fang turned around silently and said "Oh, yeah." He picked her up almost effortlessly and I was immediately jealous. Her eyes opened and she blushed.

"Iggy needs our help!"

"Slow down and tell us what's up Ang? Is it about Max and Iggy? Are they okay? Cause' I am so worried. They flew right-"

I glared at Nudge and she shut up. Then Angel told us. It turned out that they fell into one of the great lakes. Max got hit in the head with metal and is unconscious. She fell into the water, and Iggy is trying to find her. But only he couldn't because all he could feel was… blue.

"He needs my help," she continued. "I can get to Max because,… he cant."

"I can't let you do that because, I'm not risking you too. Communicate with him but do _not_ go near that lake." Whoa, way to assert the authority. He's never said so much before. He can really lay down the law when he needs to. Fang slung her over his back so she could concentrate and we continued on our way.

* * *

_Angel, can you read Max? _

_Ig, I'm not getting anything._

Just great, not only have I lost Max but we're in a storm too! I have never felt so handicapped in my life. I flew up higher, thinking it would help. Thank God! I think I can hear her.

"Ari, how are you here?"

I flew over and picked her up. I got her. Great now all I need to do is put her down so I can see if she's okay. I would but I don't see land anywhere. I check her pulse. She's alive but barely.

"Ari, I thought you died."

What is she talking about? I fly around, knowing it's pointless because I cant see. Max can see. I shook her. She groaned then mumbled, "Come into the light?"

That was enough! I shook her violently and she woke up. "Hey you, why are you carrying me?"

* * *

The flock and I were at a cheap motel. Nudge and Gazzy were sleeping. That only left Fang and me.

I had gotten some bad news from Iggy and I had to tell him no matter how much it may screw things up. Flock first, I reminded myself. "Fang, I'm getting thoughts from Max."

His eyes lit up and he turned to me. I walked over, pouting at his reaction but he held his hand up. He stood up and motioned for me to follow him. We stopped at the bathroom and took seats on the edge of the bathtub. "Is she okay?"

It's amazing how little he can cram into his sentences. I continued, faking innocence. I fully understood what was going on. "Yeah, but I'm confused."

So I told him about it. Iggy was holding Max. He winced. Iggy was searching for land. "Okay, what's confusing?" He seemed clearly puzzled.

"The thing is, when Iggy told me she was awake I read her mind." I am not sure how to put this without making him madder than necessary.

"Yeah?" Fang was growing impatient with me.

I sighed and said, "She was thinking … that there was a very cute blond guy with wings …"

I could see the anger welling up in his eyes but, alas, I continued. "...that was holding her and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else."

Fangs nostrils flared ever so slightly so that if you didn't know him well enough, you wouldn't notice it and his fists slowly clenched. He stood up and left the room. What have I done?

* * *

"Hey you," I said groggily. "Why are you carrying me?"

There was this gorgeous guy holding me. He has strawberry blond hair and cloudy green eyes. He was super tall and was … flying?

"Max, thank God you are okay," the guy says.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I am really happy and confused. For one, I am out of the water and this super cute guy is holding me. But second, I don't know who this guy is. His smile fell and I felt a twang of pain in my chest. Why was I sad for him? I didn't even know him.

"I'm Iggy and were in the same flock."

I am not in a flock, let alone have wings. At least I think I don't … I turned, glanced at my back and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Iggy's face showed deep concern.

"I have wings!"

"No duh! Anyways, do you see land anywhere?" he asked in mid-hover.

"Can't you look yourself?" I retorted. That comment came out of nowhere; he's sooo mean.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm blind!" he yelled.

"Looks like someone's a little grumpy today," I whispered. Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? He sighed, his expression softened.

"Out there when I was looking for you, I was so worried Without you the flock will fall apart and Fang would miss you so much... We would all be lost without you." Relief, heartache, and love washed over me all at once. He was worried about me. That was so sweet.

"I'm sorry too. There's land over -"

I took his hand. It felt warm and damp. I smiled. _Snap out of it!_ I turned it 80 degrees to the left. He flew us over and landed. I slowly crept out of his arms, "-there."

"Now what?", I say.

"Shh!"

Iggy closed his eyes. What was he doing, I wondered. I waved my hands in front of his face and then remembered.

"Hey, what did you mean 'Fang would miss me so much'? Why is he so special?"

* * *

Fang walked away from Angel and into his room. He knew there was something going on between those two. They were always smiling at each other. They were so much closer since he broke down after finding his parents. She even let him pick the city.

She used to ask me about these things.

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have said anything but it would have gotten out anyways if they come back all buddy-buddy. I rubbed my temples and sighed.

_Angel, you there? _

It was Iggy!

_Yeah, what's up? _

_Were on the shore now but I have a problem.  
_

_What is it?  
_

_Max's memory is gone, because she keeps flirting with me.  
_

_Oh, that makes a load of sense.  
_

_Huh?  
_

_She kept calling you cute.  
_

_Why?  
_

_My theory is that when she lost her memory she started doing things she would always have wanted to. __Did she get hit somewhere around the head?_

_Yeah, with a huge chunk of metal.  
_

_Thanks, gotta go!  
_

_Wait!  
_

_Yeah?  
_

_Where are you guys?  
_

_Belles' Comfort Inn. Bye!  
_

_Wait, did you tell Fang?  
_

_Yeah, why?  
_

_I was confused. Thought he could help.  
_

_How'd he take it?  
_

_If he saw you he would kick your butt until there was no butt left to kick.  
_

_Straighten it out, please!  
_

_Will do, Ig!  
_

_And Angel?  
_

_Hmm?  
_

_Thanks._


	3. Kindness

_Chapter 3: Kindness (or rather the kind you get when elders think you're up to no good)_

"Why is he so special?"

Iggy's face drained of color. Then he arched his golden eyebrows; as if in deep thought. He cleared his throat and said, "You have a boyfriend."

He looked super uncomfortable. How can I have a boyfriend? I think I would remember that one. "Who? Since when?"

Iggy opened his mouth. He seemed to be struggling for words. "His name is Fang. For a few months."

Fang? What kind of name is that? "What's he like?"

"Um, he has black hair, wears black clothes, and doesn't talk much."

He sounds horrid. I sighed loudly. He sounds boring. A real emo kid. I have such bad taste! I just wanted to scream. I was taking a shine to Iggy, the guy who saved me. "Where is this Fang guy, and why didn't _he _save me?"

That was the last thing I said before the throbbing in my head overtook me.

* * *

I walked up to Fang's door. I was wondering whether or not to go in or not. I would have to straighten this out. I sighed deeply and knocked on the door.

"Fang, its Angel."

"Go to bed!"

I see he's mad. That's okay. I can straighten him out.

"I'm coming in." I whisper-yelled.

I heard some shuffling for a minute. What is he doing? Figuring I gave him enough time, I walked in he was reading the copy of Twilight Nudge had given him. I took the book from him, put his bookmark in it and set it down next to him.

"I have good and bad news for you." I murmured and glanced at Gazzy. Still asleep, good.

"For me or Iggy?"

I smiled, "For you."

"Iggy was really confused when Max was flirting with him. She was hit with metal in the fall. She didn't cheat on you, technically. She doesn't remember you."

Fang seemed clearly relieved, I think. Then he said, "What's the bad news?"

"Well," I say "Iggy tried to get her to remember you but she can't. Max has decided to meet you. If she likes you she won't break up. So do your best. Oh, and keep her away from Iggy. She's planning to kiss him." Fangs fists clenched and he left the room. It is so easy to make him mad. I need to for me to have a shot with him. I started to read his mind.

_This isn't fair!_

_Just do your best to win her back and it wont be a problem!_

* * *

"Where is this Fang guy, and why didn't _he _save me?"

I was about to answer when she fell to the ground. Oh, yeah, her head! I fished out my medical supplies from my pack.

I rinsed her head with water, put medicine on it and bandaged it up. I rinsed out my cuts and put medicine on them. I didn't bandage them because they could heal by tomorrow morning.

When I woke her up she stared at me. I was holding her in my arms from bandaging her head. I blushed and let her up. She felt at the bandages and said.

"Thanks so much."

She gave me a hug. I was amazed at how good she felt. Max was so warm, inviting that I forgot about the storm, almost. Stop it! This is Fang's girlfriend. I let go of her and she pouted at me.

"We should be getting back to the others." Her eyes darkened for a second. "Can we fly?" she says pointing at my wings.

"I can't. They're scraped too bad." Her face looked disappointed.

"Okay, let's just go." She took my hand in hers as she led me into town.

* * *

I took Iggy's hand and led him into town. I could tell he wanted to keep hugging me earlier. He must really like this Fang guy. I wonder if I will… We walked for a long time. There was a grocery store up the road. I walked in and saw an elderly woman at the counter.

"Excuse me?" Iggy says.

The woman smiles at us and says, "Yes, young man?"

"Do you know where Belles Comfort Inn is?"

Her face looked puzzled. "Are you going there with your girlfriend?" He blushed and I found that I was too. I let go of his hand.

"No," I said. "We're meeting a group of friends there. And we're not-"

"I see," she interrupted "Would you mind staying with me for the night? You surely can't get there in this storm without catching a cold."  
Iggy thought for a minute and said, "Sure but we have to go tomorrow."

She smiled, "What are your names?"

"I'm Jeff and this is Anne."

"Such lovely names. My name is Amiele. Give me a minute to close," she paused. "There's not much business in storms anyways."

She locked up the store while Iggy and I sat in some cashier chairs. "Anne, are you serious?"

Iggy only smiled and said, "But its such a lovely name."

I smiled back and we sat in silence until she was done. When she was done we piled into her car. It was a small yellow Jeep. We had to cram ourselves in this car because as Amiele said 'you are very tall kids'. Amiele had her stuff in the passenger's seat so Iggy and I were all pressed up against each other. Although it was psychically uncomfortable it was emotionally comforting.

When we got there I would have to say that my mouth formed an o of surprise. Her house was beautiful. It had eight bedrooms, and five bathrooms (I counted!) and was super humungous. She told us it was big because her five children moved out and visited her constantly.

Next, she showed us our rooms for the night. Mine had purple walls and a bed on a brown wooden frame with black sheets. Iggy's had red walls, a computer and a bed with red and a hardwood floor.

I left Iggy and went back to my room and put my stuff down. I took my shower and sorta ran to my room. I did _not _want him to see me in just a towel. I locked the door and changed into some clothes in my pack. I put the others in a pile to wash later.

Ahh, I feel much better! I unlocked my door and threw my clothes into her washing machine. I sat next to the machine, waiting for them to finish while I very slowly read a copy of _The Tell Tale Heart_ by Edgar Allen Poe but I didn't get it. Why would you kill someone and bury him under your floorboards? It's ridiculous. I just think he was crazy. I mean, come on! When someone dies his or her heart stops beating and you _can't_ hear it anymore! I know that for sure, thought.

Memories of wolf men flooded my brain. Erasers! They used to try to kill my flock everyday until they all expired. Even my brother, Ari. He expired too. My crackpot dad Jeb, killed him. My mom loved me no matter what. Dr. Valencia Martinez is my mother and I have my half-sister Ella. I smiled. I miss my family, except Jeb. He basically killed Ari.

I will visit as soon as I can.

My laundry is done. I wipe my eyes, grab my clothes and run to my room, my copy of _The Tell Tale Heart _flipped over to page twelve on the floor. I set my clothes on the foot of my bed and lay down. It was so wonderful and horrible to have had all of those memories come back. Iggy knocked on my door. I didn't feel like answering and he came in anyways.

"Jeff, Anne come and eat! I have Chinese food!"

I smiled at the chance to leave. "Gotta go, I'm starving!" I ran out of there. I didn't feel like talking about things right now. Things were complicated and I wanted to go hide until it was simple again. I really just wanted my memories back. I ate about half of my food and gave the rest to Iggy.

He didn't ask questions and basically inhaled my food. I washed my plate and ran back upstairs to my "room". I lay on my bed in a fetal position, my arms hugging my long legs. Iggy knocked again. He is so persistent. I quickly get out of my vulnerable position and say, "Come in."

He came and sat on my bed. I never did know how he knew the position of things. "Are you okay Anne?" Anne? Oh yeah, my incognito name. He touched my shoulder. He moves so silently that he scared me.

" Yeah, what's up?"

He turned toward me and touched my head bandages. As soon as I winced he pulled his hands away and brushed my hair back on top of them.

"Do you don't remember anything, do you?"

"Just a little. About my family. Ari, Jeb and Erasers, stuff like that."

He frowned, "What about Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, FANG?"

"Nope."

"What about Angel? You love her so much and call her your 'sweetie'." As soon as I heard that name it came back to me. Our little Angel, a super cute and sweet seven year old. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for trying to help me to remember."

Iggy (filler)

She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. It was so quick that I barely had any chance to respond to it and like that, it was over. I rose a hand back to my cheek and stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Please don't do that."

"Why not?"

Why did she have to use her bambi eyes on me? I almost gave in, too. I got up and walked to the doorway. I turned around. "You're F-Nick's boyfriend."

Angel

I woke up to the sound of my ragged breathing. I hate when that happens. I hate when this happens. I pick up on strong feelings when I sleep. I read Iggy's mind while he was sleeping. Or maybe it was just me. It was just so real.

"Why would I dream that though?", I whispered.

"Dream what?" said Nudge sleepily.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, Ang. I wont tell a soul."

"I picked up on Iggy's thoughts while we slept."

"What did you see?"

"Max and Iggy making out."

"MAX AND IGGY MAK-!" I ran out of bed and covered her mouth.

"Do you want Fang to hear?"

"Ahh!" I heard from Fang and Gazzy's room. Then there was a bunch of shuffling. "What was that?" I whisper-asked Nudge. She shrugged and motioned for me to follow her to their room. There was a lot of shuffling going on. Then there was a thud and silence. Nudge opened the door and gasped. I peered in and didn't see anything.

"Look!" she says.

_At what?,_ I sent her. She pointed to the bed. There was blood all over it. I ran over and looked for Fang. He was invisible but when I touched him he reappeared. His face was pale and his eyes were closed. I lifted his head (at the foot of the bed) and cupped it in my hands.

"Nudge, what do we do?"

I put Fang down and went to go tap Gazzy (who slept like a rock) when Nudge's face grew hard and said, "Don't wake him up."

Nudge and I then inspected his body for the bruise. The blood was coming from his left upper arm. Nudge applied pressure and cleaned it while I fished some gauze bandages out of his pack. The bleeding had stopped and I was glad. Nudge quickly wrapped the bandages around his arm.

"What could have happened to him?" I cried.

"I don't know what could have happened but we are going to find out! Angel, read his mind." I closed my eyes and his thoughts swirled around me. Max …Iggy… sad. I focused more and got something better.

Bandages. Where are they? Gotta get this to stop bleeding. Apply pressure. Still bleeding. Dizzy. Pain pills. How many? Four, Five or Six? Five. Girls coming gotta put it away.

I reopened them.

"I only got stuff right before he passed out. He was trying to fix it before we noticed," I said sadly.

"That is so something he would do. What are we chop liver? We can fix him up. I just did it now! I hate that they under estimate us because were younger. We are all kids and us younger ones can do anyth -"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Shh. He's waking up."


	4. Lyn's Café

A/N: In this chapter I put some of my own characters. You officially meet Carolynne (Lynne) in this one. The rest are introduced in the next chapter. Enjoy!

_Chapter 4: My Lynne Café (the alleged café of crazy super-chick extraordinaire)_

I opened my eyes my eyes to find that Angel was over me, very close to tears. Nudge was on my side, her expression not so forgiving. Her hands were on her hips and she looked furious compared to Angel's expression. I blinked and again and the world was tinted yellow. Like heaven.

"Fang, I was so worried about you!" Angel exclaimed. She looks funny. Her and Nudge's faces could never seem to come into focus. I refocused on Angel who was now staring at me. I stood up and reached for Angel's shoulders. I missed and wobbled a bit.

"I'm okay babe."

Then I fell down. When I got up, I could swear Angel was blushing. Or maybe her face was just red altogether. "See?" My voice sounded very odd and slurred. Weird. I stumbled over to the other bed.

"Hey Gazzy!" I laugh-yelled.

He woke up and looked at me. I laughed. Then I walked to our window to jump out and fly when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Gazzy asked. He just got up and was sleepily rubbing his tired eyes. I put my hand on Gaz's shoulder to steady myself. "To find Max."  
He eyed me suspiciously and said, "Are you drunk?" Gazzy's worried face turned into a blur of color.

"Psshhheesh, no!" I laughed and turned back toward the window. STOP! (Underlined is a command)My mind went dry and blank. Then my whole body was rigid; I couldn't move at all. I tried, but my legs wouldn't budge.

Come. Lay. Down!

I, against my will clumsily made my way to the bed. Sleep .  My eyes closed and I drifted out of consciousness. Dreams of Max and me appeared, and for the moment, I was at peace.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. I fall asleep for two minutes and Fang is high? You guys are terrible!" I smirked.

"It's not what you think!" Nudge and Angel cried.

He was so happy-looking. Does that mean he's sad all of the time? I don't want him to be like that, he's like brining us down.

"So, what did happen?" I asked.

"I can't tell. His mind is all hazy and drug induced. I'll ask him in the morning." Angel said.

Then Nudge yawned. "How about we all just get some sleep. We need to be alert when Max and Iggy get back." They left my room and went to theirs. I could hear them whispering through the wall. Suspicious.

I woke up to see Fang still in bed. I got up and stood at the head of my bed. Then I glanced at the digital clock. The red numbers glowed, with the time 2:38. Whoa! I must have really been tired! I slept for a really long time. Is everyone else still asleep? I tiptoed into Angel and Nudge's room. No one was there, weird. I searched every part of our rooms. Now I am really worried. Where is Nudge and Angel? I ran back to Fang and shook him violently to wake him up. He didn't even move.

Oh, now I remember. Angel commanded him to sleep. I could tell because she got this really creepy look on her face and then, Fang got one too. He was completely under her control. Now, how do I wake him up? Could I imitate Angel's power by imitating her voice? This is my only idea so…

"Fang, wake up!"

His eyes fluttered for a minute but he eventually fell back asleep. Cool, I could imitate Angel's powers by mimicking her voice. Hmm… for this to work I need to do soothing more bold, more awesome. I then tried Max's voice.

"Fang," (insert Maxish giggle), "Want to go make out or, er- something?"

Nothing happened. Wow. I never thought the day would come when he is immune to Max. I sat on my head and sat on my bed. A great idea popped into my head.

_Angel?_

_Yeah?_

_Where are you and Nudge?_

_Getting food. We'll be back soon._

_Okay, but can you fix Fang? He won't wake up._

_Oh yeah, sure._

_Thanks, see ya later Ang._

I turned my head to look at Fang. He had just woken up and was sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked better than usual because of his long hours of sleep. This reminds me, I should start my project now. Flock Hype? Yes, I like that.

Now I started to think. What makes Fang happy? Max.

How come that was the only thing I can think of? Doesn't he love the rest of us? Max does, in fact she is just like our mother. This thought of him only staying because of her made me very angry. Even if it is true I will change his mind. I will get him to care about us and show his emotions, no matter what.

I added this to the list. Perfect. Now all I had to do was wait for the rest of the flock to get back. I heard Fang get up. He walked over to the desk I was at. "What are you writing?"

I panicked and hurriedly hid the paper behind my back then I stood, facing him. "Just drawing a picture."

I learned never to say 'nothing' because that makes them more suspicious. This must have not worked because he gave me this weird look and I improvised. "Fangy, I missed you so much." I said in Max's voice. Fang turned around and then in Angel's voice.

"Go to sleep."

Fang entered this drowsy state. While he was wobbling round, I hid the notebook deep in my backpack. Whoa! That was so close. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Then, I remembered Fang. I watched him for a second and then said "Wake up."

Fang instantly fell down. When he got up he looked puzzled for a second. Then, he grew angry. "Gazzy!"

I sat there and batted my eyelashes. "What are you talking about?"

He just got angrier and started chasing me around the room.

* * *

I can't believe him! One second I kissed him on the cheek and he decides to go goody-two-shoes on me, which was somewhat admirable and yet I am still mad at him. So, that morning at breakfast I was extremely hungry for some reason. It just so happened that Iggy was cooking for us this morning.

I came down to eat after washing my face. I sat down in the seat farthest away from Iggy. Then, I ate bunches I food. Mmm… he is such a good cook. No, he sucks! I slow down my pace and act as if it wasn't that good. When I am done, I quickly wash my dish so I can do some quick exploring.

I run to my room and pack up my clothes and things. Done. I swing my pack over my back and head down the hall. I close my eyes and point out my finger. Eeenie, meenie, minee, moe. Door number three. I open my eyes and step inside. The room is so beautiful. Amiele can really decorate. It blue walls and a. There are pictures everywhere; in frames on the walls, taped places, and even just lying around. I stand there for sometime, just in awe.

"This is my memory room."

I jumped in surprise. I didn't see her come in. I turned around. She must think I was snooping around, which I was, but I don't like to be accused! I was just exploring until Iggy was done stuffing his face. There was also something about her face, like, she wasn't angry. Her expression was more like wonder and excitement. Her eyes were happy and her mouth was turned in a smile. Then, I noticed that I was smiling too. "This is really nice." I said and really meant it. This room was beautiful and could remind yourself of all of your loved ones. So that even when you're lonely they are with you always.

"Thank you, Anne." She showed me all of her pictures and the stories behind them. She even told me about her sisters, brothers, sons, and daughters and nieces and nephews. I even learned about her husband Stephen who was visiting his brother in Maine and loved every bit. I don't know why I feel this way. It was like I was missing my own family. I would ask Iggy about it later.

When she was done I left her in the memory room and told her Iggy and I were leaving. She nodded and I headed to Iggy's room. I made sure he didn't see my face because when I was with Amiele, I cried. I just felt like I needed to be with my family. I was unmistakably homesick.

"Come on, Iggy we're leaving."

"Yeah, whatever," He continued packing without even looking up. He thought I was still mad at him. I was but I wasn't going to lead him otherwise (or was I?). I went out side and wiped my eyes. I cleaned up my face so that there was no way that you could tell I was crying. The only give away was that my face was a little pink. I sat on the steps. What is taking him so long? I sat there thinking and seeing if I could remember anything else when a teenager in the next yard over came out.

I admit, he was cute. His hair was a dark sandy color and his eyes were light brown. He had one of those cute button noses and was my height. When he saw me staring, I blushed he called out, "Hey, I've never seen you around here before."

What am I supposed to say? I'm not related to Amiele at all and my parents aren't here either. They're in Arizona. Calm down, Max. Just Improvise and you will be okay. "Oh, was visiting my Grandma with my friend, Jeff."

He looked puzzled. "I've never seen you visit here before. Her grandchildren come here all the time." He ran up to me.

I started to get nervous, "It doesn't matter anyways. I'm waiting for my friend Jeff. We're heading back home with some friends."

The expression stayed with him. ''Really? You don't look like her. My name is Sam and its okay if you're a runaway. She takes them in all the time. I just don't see that many that are as pretty as you are."

"Oh, hi Sam and you're pretty nice yourself but I have to get going. Things to do and places to be, that's me," I really wanted to get out if here he was starting to creep me out.

"Are you sure you can't stay? I would love to get to know you." He leaned closer to me.

"All of you." He leaned in closer. I started to pull away but he slung his arms around my waist.

Then Iggy came out and saw me. He dropped his bag and pushed him away from me. Before I could thank him he punched Jared in the face and I heard a sickening crack. I gasped as I saw the blood spurting from his nose.

"Jeff, you didn't have to do that! I can handle myself!" I yelled. "He's just a sexist pig." I don't know where the term came from but coming from my mouth it sounded right.

Iggy said nothing he just picked up my bag and his and started walking away. "Anne, let's go." He sounded grave when he said it. I was about to tell this guy off.

"But-" He turned around.

"Let's. Go." He sounded so angry but so calm.

Sam got up off the ground and said, "You can't get away with this. I know people, if you travel on the streets they'll come get you as soon as I say the word." I laughed.

"Don't even try it. If you think Jeff was strong just wait until you meet our crew. Don't mess with us. We'll beat the crap out of you and it doesn't even matter anyways. We're leaving tomorrow; our business here is done." I picked him up with ease and deposited him on his porch even though he kicked and shoved me the whole way but was speechless at my strength. I don't want her to think badly of us.

I ran after Iggy and took his hand in mine.

We wandered around for a while for a place to take off so we could get a bird's eye view. We eventually found a park. Besides a few odd stares because we were headed to a secluded part of the park, we were unnoticed. Then we took off into the air. I was afraid that I wouldn't know how to but it came naturally, like a bird instinct. We were sailing for a few minutes when he noticed my face was still pink. I had tried to hide it from him but as soon as I stopped trying to hide it he saw it.

"Were you crying?"

I didn't want to answer him, so I tried to fly faster but ended up going really fast for a second. I didn't even see Iggy anymore. Cool, I have bird-flying speed. Since I was going too fast, I figured I would stop. I was in the hovering in the air for a few seconds. Then it felt like the winds pushed me, hard. I flew forward and started falling a few feet when I landed in a pair of strong arms. I look up and see my hero was Iggy. Sigh.

* * *

"What are you trying to do, kill yourself?" She is acting like such a baby! I ask her a question and she uses her flying speed to get away from me. Ugh, I can't wait until we get back to the flock.

"No it's just that- " she frowns and says "Never mind. Do you even know where this place is?"

"Yes, I asked Amiele. We're almost there." I started to land and she squirmed in my arms the whole way down.

"Let me go of me!" she yelled. I ignored her and landed in an alley _then _let her go.

"We're walking there since you can't seem to fly right. We'll re-teach you later. Anyways it's only a few blocks away. Let's go." I started out of the alley and she followed suit. We walked down the blocks in silence. She stomped behind me but when I stopped she bumped into me.

"Why'd you stop?"

I sighed. "I don't know where to go. There are too many people to tell." Now I was lost. Great!

Max grabbed my hand and I stiffened immediately but she ignored me and led me through the crowd. Why would she do that? I thought she was mad at me. Even before I could really question anything she said, "I'm still mad at you but you're part of the flock so I have to help you, Jeff."

So much for forgiving Max. She's still mad at me. Oh well, at least we're going back to the flock and she's holding my hand. It's still tingling from her touch. It's a sort of win-win I thought.  
"This still doesn't mean anything."

Well, just crush my dreams why don't you? That still made me sad. It shouldn't have though.

An idea sprung into my head. "How about after you have your date with Fang, we start over? I don't like being mad at you. Just go home and act like we are in a fight with each other. After the date we'll just be friends, okay?"

Max stood for a moment; contemplating this thought. Would she go for it? Probably not, if she was the stubborn Max I knew, but that was the great thing about this. This time she's different and won't shoot me down because of Fang. She could be stubborn but some of that is gone and she is more open. So when, she led my hand in a different direction I wasn't surprised.

* * *

I am running for my life! Fang is so angry ay me. After all, I did impersonate Max and use my (sort of) mind control on him (twice!). I expected him to be mad but I didn't expect him to act all crazy on me! He chased me around the room for a minute, until I locked myself in the bathroom. He is currently banging on the door like a madman.

"Let me in!"

"No, not by the _manly _hair of my chinny-chin-chin." I liked to mess with him but this only seemed to make him angrier. Then he stopped and sighed. I heard him slide down the bathroom door.

"Fang, Gazzy open the door!" Nudge said. "We have groceries! Lotsa food and stuff so, open up or you aren't getting' any cause' I am sooo hungry!"

"Gazzy, if that's-" Fang yelled.

"It's not me," I squeaked. Fang sighed again and went to the door. Angel and Nudge _were _there, luckily. If they weren't I would've been a little scared myself. I mean seriously, that is scary.

When I hear Fang open the door is when I feel safe to open the door. He can't kill me with witnesses. Heh- heh. I run into the kitchen. "What did ya get Nudge? Angel?" I asked super-eagerly.

"You'll just have to wait. We're gonna be in a fight today. This weird thought came to me. When I get those they are usually important." Angel said happily. Wow. Maybe my project is working already. But, wait…I haven't worked on Angel yet. Something's up with her. Don't get me wrong but she is usually a lot creepier than this. Not that I don't like it, but it seems forced. Hey, she probably read my mind and was trying to contribute. It's nothing at all.

* * *

Maybe this was pushing it bit it could work. I tugged at Iggy's hand in the opposite direction. After a second's hesitation, we were off. There was this small café I saw on the way back, and this was I was taking him. It was called the My Lynne Café. What made me remember was it's unique name. This café just had something about it that was drawing me to it. It was a feeling so familiar and new at the same time.

"Come on, Jeff. Let's go." I pulled his arm some more and he followed me back the way we came. After backtracking a block or so we reached it. "Where are we going, Anne?" Iggy says.

"Look we are already here." I opened the door and lead him inside. The place is really nice. It looked like how I would've decorated it.

It's a 50s style diner. The walls are cream with a checkerboard floor. The tables are midnight blues, hot pinks and ivory-like grays. It looked like a teen hangout and apparently was. We went to a blue table for two and sat down. "This place is called the My Lynne Café. We can discuss it here."

He smiled his dazzling smile and said "Okay," pause. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "When we go home and act like we are mad at each other. Don't think otherwise. Our little Angel is a mind reader. She'll talk to you in your head sometimes too." I nodded and smiled.

"A mind-reader? That is so exciting. Now I can't wait to see her." I whispered back. I was excited. Angel! The only person I remembered. Oh, I miss her just thinking about it.

"It's not as great as you think. Beware of the mind-reader, Anne; she knows all of your secrets!" I laughed.

"Too funny, Jeff." He laughed with me.

"After your Fangilicious date, act normal. By then I would have made sure someone saw us talking so they can assume we made up and we did but I don't want them to think anything happened."

Hmm… okay. I guess that makes sense.

"Let's practice!" I started to act mad. I dropped my idiot grin and she slapped a grimace onto my face. Iggy did the same.

"That's good! What about me?" His face twists up really weird. I laugh at him.

"You look like you smelled bad milk." I say (not whispering). This gets him laughing too and before long we are laughing like idiots. An employee hears us and said.

"Excuse me, but you guys are too loud."

We stop laughing but small giggles still escape our throats. The Ig lost it again. "I'm sorry," I say as I gasp for air. "We'll stop," I look at her nametag "Carolyn."

Then I stop laughing. "You're the Lyn from the sign. Ahh… I get it."

She nods. Oh cool, she must have a lot of money or something. I look at her more closely. Her hair is long and dark. Her eyes are light blue but her pupils are unnaturally huge. I am lost in them. They take up like half her eyes. Suddenly, Ig shakes me and snaps me out of it. "Max, Lyn?" Iggy is staring at us.

"Um, yeah, right, okay." We say at the same time. Her pupils shrink to a regular size.

"Who do work for?" she asks me. I turn to Ig and gave him the we-need-to-get-out-of-here-_now_ look. He nodded and I took his hand and stood up.

"None of your business. Now if you excuse me, were done here."

As soon as we were out of there I started to panic. Who was that girl? What do they want? That Lynne girl seriously freaked me out. When she looked at me I felt like she was boring into my soul. Her pupils growing like that, it wasn't right.

"What do we do Jeff?" I cried. I am so worried. Ugh, what if they want us because of our wings? Is it the person who gave them to us in the first place? Do I even want to know?

"We need to disappear, quickly. There are two guys following us and I don't want this to get ugly, _for them._" Iggy whispers in my ear. I take his hand and lead him into an alley. Now people won't see us fighting. Can I fight?

"Do I know how to fight, Jeff?" Do I know how?" I asked because, if I didn't this wasn't going to end well _for me._

"Yeah, babe. We have abnormal strength. Just hit em' and it'll hurt." He says.

Wait … did he just call me babe? That is so … I don't even know what it is. Never mind, I'll tease him later. It's time to kick some bad guy butt! We walked to the end and turned around.

"Who's there?" Iggy said bravely while squeezing my hand tighter. Oh, we were still holding hands, right. I have a plan. It'll only work if my flock gets here on time.

_Angel, we're in a pickle._

_Hi, Max. I'm so glad you're okay. What's wrong?_

_There is this group ganging up on us._

_Where are you? We'll be there in two seconds._

_Wait ... tell them that when I say …_ I told her the plan.

_Okay, Max. Where are you?_

_One more thing, call me Anne and Ig, Jeff. I don't want them to know our real names._

_Okay, call me Ariel. Call Nudge, Tiffany-Krystal, Gazzy Zephyr, and Fang Nick. _

_Great, we're in this alley a block from the My Lynne Café. We stopped there for lunch and we think there's a new breed of people after us._

_Kay, we'll be there in a sec, Ma- I mean Anne._

I whispered it in Iggy's ear. He nodded and two guys stepped out of the shadows. One guy looked the same as the girl from the café but he had green eyes. The other had olive skin, brown hair and hazel brown eyes. They were both pretty cute. Don't think like that now! We have to fight them, or something.

"We just want answers." The Lyn look-alike said.

"Well, that information is classified," Iggy, said fiercely. This seemed to piss them off. They came closer and I didn't like that.

"U and A Jeff?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't like their vibes.

"Not yet … run!" They got ready but we didn't move. 3… 2… 1! We ran past them and they were amazed at our fastness. We stopped at the end of the alley and turned around. Now we have the advantage but that didn't last long. Three girls and two other guys stepped in behind me. I grabbed a blonde and a smaller boy and quickly deposited them with the others.

Iggy picked up and dark-haired guy and a short brunette girl. I returned and got the girl from the café and put her over there too. Advantage eliminated. Only a few more seconds until they will be here. Oh man, were screwed. Even with them here we'll be out numbered by two. No, I have to trust my flock. Ig and Fang can take out two of them.

"Check our tel!" Ig understood and closed his eyes. He nodded and I knew they were almost here.

"Just tell us who you are and who you're working for and we won't hurt you." I laughed. I was really just stalling for time.

"I warned you." He motioned for the others to fight.

_Max we're here. We'll turn the corner in a second._

_Great, just in time._

They separated into two groups and went at us. I put up my fists. I am not going to lose. I was filled with rage and had to take it out on them. I ran to a wall, to my surprise I was running up it. Super speed, cool and I guess it made sense.

I jumped off and landed in front of Lynne. She punched me in the nose and it cracked. I snapped it back into place and she gasped. I then punched her in the face. I heard another sickening crack. I broke her jaw. She landed on the ground in a crumpled heap. I was about to kick her but the olive-skinned guy caught my foot fast.

"You're mine." He said, his voice dripping with anger.


	5. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Reunited

**

* * *

Max**

"You're mine." He said, his voice dripping with anger.

I used the foot he was holding and kicked him in the face. He let go of my foot and clutched his face. When he let go of his face I could see the bruises already purpling. That'll be sore in the morning. The weird thing seemed to be that his skin started to glow and the bruises healed quickly. The light seeped into his skin. What the heck was that? He can heal like us, sort of. This screws up my whole plan! I'll just get him to the ground like my pal Lynne here and get a new plan moving because I have an idea. I am so insightful today, a trueborn leader. Hey, I am the leader. That's why I Ig was worried about my being alive at the lake. Without me the flock will start to fall apart. I am important. Ah, I have purpose!

Problems started to rise again. Lynne started to glow too. You're in a tight spot, Anne. You better make this quick. I only planned to knock them out and leave with my flock but since push came to shove… She started to move on the ground. To make matters worse, the others saw I had kicked some major butt and were starting to close in on me. Only the Indian guy stayed to fight with Iggy and he was doing okay, his anger rising because the other guy was going defensive and he couldn't get any hits in.

They were all surrounding me when a small blonde girl turned with a tall girl with curly brown hair was holding her hand, being pulled along by the smaller girl. That had to be Nudge (Tiffany-Krystal) being pulled by Angel (Ariel). I remember them! And not far behind them came a tall guy, with olive skin and long, dark hair. That must be Fang (Nick) and Ig (Jeff) was right on the dot! Behind him was a small, blonde boy using his hands to push him along, into the fight. That had to be Gazzy (Zephyr)! Just looking at him made my heart lurch. It felt odd. I missed him after being away a day and a half? Oh, I knew that was silly.  
Kicking back into fighting mode, I punched Lynne and the revenge guy in the face. They fell down and I sped over my flock (minus Ig). "Long time, no see guys." I flashed them and Oscar worthy smile.

"Forget my plan before. It's useless now cause these guys are fast healers." They all nodded in understanding. Good.

"M- Anne, how can you run so fast? You're like that superhero Flash! That is so cool beca- - " Angel covered her mouth before she could launch into full Nudge mode.

"Yes, I discovered a new power but what I want you guys to lure them to the middle, okay?" They nodded again. They are so smart, no questions asked. "Ariel and Zey you two take the small boy. Jeff has the Indian guy." They rushed off to do what I asked them.

"Krys, you take the blonde one, and F- Nick you take the super big guy and the Russian girl. I've got Lynne and Italian guy. Go!"

Nudge immediately took off but Fang stayed. "We need to talk." He says. I don't want to talk to him. So, I dodged the question.

"I'd love to, but I have some butt to kick." I gave him a weak smile and hurried off to fight.

I suspect that Lynne and revenge guy are dating by the way he came to her rescue when I beat her senseless. So, the way to get them both fighting was to attack Lynne. She was currently going for Nudge. I ran up behind her and punched her in the shoulder. I didn't want to break her back. That's mean no matter how hard you're getting away. She turned around and I slapped her, a red imprint forming where my hand made contact with her cheeks. A smile formed as I start to taunt her. I'll lead her to the center. She made a swing at my face and I dodged quickly. I slapped her again and she grew in anger. Lynne pushed me to the ground and my head hit the ground with raw force.

She sat on my chest, and I lay under her, dazed. I must have hurt my head. Meanwhile, her face was full of anger, and force. She raised her fist. **Maximum get up and fight. **Who was that? Am I going crazy? Lynne punched me in the face. Oww, that hurts! **Get up; your flock needs you! **Huh? **I am your Voice. I will help you save the world but now you need to get up.**

Eh, good enough explanation. She was getting ready to punch me again. No way she was going to do it this time. She gave another effort to punch me in the face again. This time I moved my head and with a sudden burst of energy I slammed her head on the floor. I moved my legs and sat on her chest. I decided to taunt her some more. I slapped her playfully on her face. Where is that guy? He needs to be here for this to work. Okay, now I need more brutal actions. I punched her in the face; I wanted to break her nose. _Crack! _Blood spurted from her nose. Then I punched her in the gut and knocked the wind out of her. I continued to give softened blows to her upper body. I made it look like it hurt and hit her for real sometimes so she would play the part. He finally came and punched me so that I fell off of her. Perfect.

_Max, they're in the middle. What now?_

I looked around me. All of them surrounded me. I punched him in the face, hard. He flew back and hit the blonde girl in the back. She turned around to help him. My chance was here. I ran at speeds unknown to man, away from them. "You're mine." I said my voice, unnaturally calm.

I motioned for the flock to move, and they did. I then, ran at my fast speeds around them. I was creating a tornado of sorts. Their hair whipped around them and faces filled with fear. "What are you going to do?" Lynne asked.

"I want to know what you want," Angel said heroically. Since I was running in circles, I couldn't talk that well. So, I send my thoughts to her and she says them.

"We thought you were working with Itex." Wow. Those wackos. Who in their right mind works with Itex? Their like the most evil people ever.

"We don't. Our connection with them has been terminated a long time ago. We work for no one." Her face was stern. Meanwhile, the small guy was looking bewildered. Like, how did this little girl beat me up? And now she's using big words like their nothing?

"That's good to know but can we meet to discuss things. I want to know what and who you are." Not good. I don't want to meet with her. I don't want her to know all about our flock but I do want to know about hers.

"No. I know all I need to."

_Don't think about your powers. They have a telepath._

Cool. Just like Angel.

_I want you guys to turn the corner and Fang can make you all invisible. I'll be over in a sec. _I spun faster around everyone. There was a mini tornado. I made it so they couldn't see through it, as my flock slowly walked away. When I was sure they were all gone, I left the tornado there. I only had about thirty seconds so, I ran around the corner. "Guys where are you?" I whispered.

I saw Fangs hand flicker so I ran out and touched it. My body turned invisible too. "Up and away." I whispered.

We all took to the air. Ah, this is nice. We were flying back to the inn. Our formation was a v. Fang in the middle, Iggy and me on his side, Gazzy on Ig's side and Nudge and Angel on mine. Maybe it was lopsided but I was just glad to be with my flock again. I felt a squeeze on my hand and glanced over. No one. Oh, right invisible. I remembered that hand. It was Fangs. I got nervous and decided to ignore it. No trying to win me over, Fang.

"Aren't we passing the hotel?" I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Fang said. His voice was so low; I doubt anyone could've heard it. We landed in the back of the hotel. I immediately let go of his hand and directed the flock to the entrance. I turned around to see how everyone was. Gazzy and Angel were perfectly fine. I guess that's what you get when you send two small super strong kids after a small one. Nudge, was okay. She just had a little red thing on her coat. What is that thing? Ah, well. Iggy was fine. I guess the guy he was fighting kept going defensive. Fang was a little banged up. After all I did put him against two people. His left cheek was purpling, and his arm had blood all over it. Whether it was his, I was not sure.

**

* * *

Iggy**

Before we went in our rooms I wondered about Max. Are we still doing our plan? I felt her turn around when she saw my eyes were on her. Okay, plan on. I followed Gazzy. I was sure he knew where our room was. He entered this room and I was right behind him. I heard him flop onto his bed. Hmm… where's mine? "Gazzy, where do I sleep?"

"Oh, we were planning on checking out before you two got back." Okay, nowhere to sleep. I headed to the living room. There were two couches, right next to each other. I sat on the longer one. Soon Max walked into the room.

"No place to sleep?"

"Nope."

She sat on the second couch and we were silent for a moment. I heard some noise coming from Gazzy's room. I got up to check it out. Gazzy described it for me. Fang was on his bed being held down by Angel and Nudge. He kept trying to get Max to fix his arm but Gazzy said he wanted to do it. Nudge was teaching him. I sighed. "Do you need some help?"

"Sure, man. Hold this leg down." I held it down and Gazzy attended to his arm. All the while Fang was moving around.

"Some one tell me, why are we doing this?" Gazzy continued with Fangs arm but Nudge provided a hefty explanation.

"I can explain that." Nudge said quickly. "You guys are always leaving us out of everything. I know that you three stay up and talk at night. How come we can't be involved? We are a part of this flock too. For example, while you and Max were gone yesterday, Fang was injured from the bomb. When we got here he tried to fix it himself. He didn't ask for our help at all. He nearly killed himself trying."

Interesting. "What do you mean 'nearly killed himself'?"

"We all know who's a happy drunk." Gazzy joked. We all stared at him. "Okay, no more jokes." He got back to his work. Nudge then, continued.

"Well, he couldn't stop the bleeding, so then he took a bunch of aspirin and got himself high. If it wasn't for Angel and mine's quick thinking he would have died of blood loss." Nudge explained.

"FANG WAS HI-?" Nudge covered my mouth for once.

"All done, you can let go now." We all let go of Fang. I heard him mumble something about malpractice. Whatever, at least he's okay now. I heard footsteps.

"What are you guys doing?" Max's voice echoed from the hall.

"Max is coming, act natural." Angel warned us.

We all hopped on Fang's bed and started talking at once. Gazzy was on Fang's left side, Nudge was on his right and I was at the foot of his bed with little Angel in my lap. There were lots of small conversations, which Max couldn't hear. When she came in the room we all stopped.

"You guys don't have to stop because of me."

I put Angel on Fang's lap and stood up. "I'm going to bed." I angrily walked to my bed/couch. As I left I heard various 'what's with him?'s. I didn't care; I needed to go through with the plan, for Max. I figured out my couch had a foldout bed. I flopped down on it and sighed. I still heard chatter in the room for an hour or two. I drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep. I heard Max fold out her couch. I sat up.

"Go back to sleep." I lay back down and I could swear she was touching me. I was so tired that I felt myself smile as I hit the bed with a _thud _ and drifted back into sleep.

**

* * *

**The Next Morning!

**Fang**

Ugh… I feel horrible. My arm hurts like crazy and I have a bad headache. I headed to the kitchen for some food. Odd… I don't smell any food. Which means Iggy isn't up. Hmm. Food. All Nudge bought was lunch and dinner stuff. I guess she didn't know we were going to get into a fight that afternoon. I can't blame her for that. Now, what do we have here? Spaghetti, too much work, I'm lazy in the morning. What's the bread for? Okay, there are some Chinese food boxes. I can put these in the microwave for breakfast, or lunch or whatever.

What time is it anyway? I remember seeing a clock in the living room. As soon as I walk in what I see makes me angry. Iggy is sprawled out all over his bed, and I don't care about that. But Max is all snuggled up to his chest. I thought he was mad at her. The way he marched out of there was worth an Emmy nomination. I feel like punching Iggy in the face but for her sake I won't. I step closer and the ground rushes to my face. I tripped on Max's pack. Thud.

Iggy starts to move and Max's eyes shoot open. She does a quick 360 and realizes I am staring at her. Her expression is puzzled. One that says, why are you staring at me? Then she realizes that her head is still on Iggy's chest and she gasps. Then Iggy realizes this too and jumps back from Max. He isn't even wearing a shirt. I wonder how that happened? Even though I am furious, I get up and calmly walk back to the kitchen. By the way, the time is 1:35 p.m.

* * *

**Max**

"What the heck, Max?" Iggy said.

Fang had walked in on Iggy and I. Not that anything had happened. I was just sleeping and woke up against Iggy's chest. I guess it didn't help that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh, Ig this is not good at all. "I don't know, and why weren't you wearing a shirt?"

His face reddened. "Don't look at me." He whispered. Why is he joking at a time like this? He turned around and picked up his shirt and held it to his chest.

"Shutup!" I picked up my bag and stormed out of the room.

After a long shower, I felt much better. I sat on the couch. (Iggy folded them up) Sigh. Mmm…I smell Chinese. I follow my nose to the kitchen. Fang had food on plates. He was in there with Iggy. Two people I didn't want to talk to right now. Fang was quietly eating and Ig was noisily eating. He is such a boy, but if he is what is Fang? Things for thought.

I quickly left out of there to wake up my flock. I went to Angel's room first. She was curled up in a ball. Aww… she is so cute. I tap her shoulder. "Wake up sweetie." She slowly sits up and yawns. "Good morning Max." I smile and she walks to breakfast; she must have smelt it. Next I go to Nudge's bed.

"Nudge, wake up." She moans and groggily sat up. "I'm hungry."

That's Nudge all right, always hungry. "We've got Chinese." She smiles and heads downstairs. Then I walked into Gazzy's room. I am surprised it doesn't smell funky in here. "Gazzy, get up man." He stood up and rubbed his eyes. I took his hand and led him to the kitchen. After a moment he let go of my hand.

"You can't hold my hand Max; it's not manly." I smiled and we walked in last.

Gazzy sat next to Fang, and he looked clearly annoyed. Across, I was sitting next to Angel, and Nudge was at one head of the table, with Iggy on the other. We all dug into our food. Remember, us bird kids need lots of it (and calories). When we were done we all retreated to the living room to discuss what to do next. I would usually, do it with Fang and Iggy but after a very detailed explanation, (from Nudge) everyone's here. Iggy sat with Gazzy on the smaller couch but on the bigger one I sat between Angel and Nudge. Fang sat in a chair on the other side of me and his face was super accusing. I ignored him and started the meeting.

"So, where do you think we need to go, any ideas?" I asked. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought or just was staring into space.

"We need to leave, now." Angel says.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Those people we fought yesterday are coming back. The one Iggy fought is Harshad, the telepath. Watch your thoughts around him. The two Max fought are Carolynne and Nicholas. Carolynne is a psychic half. Her other half is her brother. Nicholas is her boyfriend and is a full psychic. The two Fang fought are Tabitha and Derek, Carolynne's brother. Tabitha has telekinesis and Derek can control energy and matter. The one Gazzy and me fought is Avel, who can control the elements and is the brother of Raina, who Nudge fought. Raina is a clairvoyant and necromancer (raises the dead). They are all psychics and don't let them touch you, some can tell the future. They are very powerful."

Whoa. Talk about information overload. They are all very powerful but we are strong. We'll have to rely on that, and some of our powers too. I didn't hesitate when I told everyone to get the food and their stuff because we are checking out. They didn't hesitate to get all of their stuff. Angel didn't hesitate when she said, "And Nudge, leave the jacket."

I could tell she would be sad because that was her favorite, and only jacket. When those material things that came between living lives free and living lives in a cage sprung up she wasn't a fool. She knew when to complain and when to deal. She immediately dropped the jacket and headed for the window we were leaving in. All we had to do was wait for Iggy to give up the room. I packed some of the food in my pack (we all had to) and we sat near the window, waiting for Iggy.

Where is he? It's been over thirty minutes and he isn't back yet. "Fang, you're in charge. I'm going to find Iggy." I started for the door but Fang grabbed my arm.

"I'll do it." He said quietly. I shrugged and let him go.

* * *

**Fang**

"I'll do it." I couldn't let her go. Who does she take me for? The way she and Iggy were this morning. They are separated from this flock for a day and a half and now they're all lovey-dovey. Is that all it took? I've liked Max for months and every time I tried to kiss her she ran away. Did she and Iggy kiss? Did she run away? I knew they were mad at each other. What for? Were they even really mad at each other?

By this time I was in the lobby. The people from yesterday were there and Iggy was too. He was in between Derek and Nicholas. That was so sexist pig, as Max would say. They put him between the two biggest guys. I stood deathly still and walked slowly towards them. My invisibility seemed to melt away, the closer I got. I sat across from Lynne. She seemed to be their leader of this group. Odd. I sat across from their leader.

"Are you the leader?" she asked. She mumbled something to Raina. I heard 'great they send an emo minion. I cant read him at all'.

I shook my head. "Be nice Lynne. The black is just for the ladies." I saw her cheeks pinking in a blush. Nick, you have a way with the ladies.

"What's your name?" Hmm… she was trying to get the basics out of me.

"Nick." (It's only a coincidence that her boyfriend's name is Nick too.)

"That's his name too." She pointed to one of the guys monitoring Iggy. "What are your powers? I know you can turn invisible."

"Umm…" I paused. "That's classified. I don't go around telling every one what I am. I think this is enough. I'm leaving. Ig lets go."

"No, were staying here. We need to discuss things."

I hate being told what to do.

_Tell Anne to leave. Meet you in an hour? _

_Uh, See you later Nick._

I saw a flash of fire burn my ankle. Ow.

"No contacting your friends."

This chic is psycho. She worse than Anne by far, on a bad day, and that's saying something. She seemed to have heard this insult because more flames hit my ankle. I am in a tight spot and in a tight spot what do I do? Play coy? No, that'll just get my leg burned off. I feel so useless. But what do I do? My powers don't help me in this situation. Or do they? I can turn myself invisible and recently turned my flock too. What if I try other objects? I tried my shoelace. My foot just tuned invisible, and then it seemed like the invisibility floated off my shoe and into the air. I could see my foot again but anything this stuff landed on turned invisible. Cool.

I put it on Carolynne's nose. It created an illusion, and you could see under her skin. The blonde girl, Tabitha started to freak out. I made some more and made it look like an infection. I spread it to the people around her, slowly. She even touched her nose to be sure. I made some of it go onto her hand, and she thought it was spreading.

"What is this?" Tabitha whisper-yelled. I shrugged. This seemed to make her angrier.

"What are you doing to us?" She knew I did it because Iggy wasn't infected at all. It only started when I arrived. Iggy was smirking at me. He mouthed 'U and A' at me and I nodded. We were so getting out of here. Iggy moved from between Derek and Nick, and we got onto the elevator. We needed to confuse them. I waited for the doors to close and pressed all the numbers. It would stop at all six floors so they wouldn't know which one we got off on.

When it reached four we tried to open the door. Locked. Oh yeah, Iggy returned the key. I fished around in my pocket for my skeleton key. I always carry one around. When you are on the run you never know when you'll need one. I quickly opened the door. We raced in and grabbed our packs. I locked the door we opened and headed for the window.

"Let's go." Why is he taking so long? What is more important than getting away from a crazy band of psychics?

"Just a minute." He said.

I heard a toilet flush. He is such an idiot. Seriously, _what does_ Max see in him?


	6. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel.

**Chapter 6**: Truth be told

**

* * *

Iggy**

I really had to go, okay?

I was down there for quite a while. I know Fang must think I'm retarded. Why go to the bathroom at a time like this? We are running from a crazy band of psychics for chrissakes! I'm good now so, I say, "I'm good to go."

I swear I could hear him mentally sigh. I wonder if he rolled his eyes? Max told me once that he tends to. We headed to the window to get away. The only thing was that I heard the door open and Tabitha waltzed in. I think I just doomed us both. Why did I have to pee? I acted like I didn't see her or know that she was standing outside the bathroom door. I acted like I didn't even know she existed. I opened the balcony door and as soon as I walked in and made sure I closed it so she couldn't see us but she was right behind me. When I closed the door I could feel the heat from her face radiating onto mine. We were on the balcony and I was in a hurry to leave. "Make us disappear," I whispered. I didn't want her to hear me.

He touched my shoulder and I disappeared. That is so cool, I wish I could do that! "I know you're in here." Tabitha said. She sounded farther away, much more distant. What was she doing?

I push Fang towards the window, wanting to really get out of there. He started to open it, while making no noise. _Creak! _Fang, dude what happened to your stealth? Mr. Dark &Quiet can't go around making noise. Tabitha must have come back because her footstep got louder. She was coming for us! I pushed Fang out of the way and opened the window. It didn't make a sound. I smirked at him and jumped out of the window.

He followed me and we were smoothly sailing from there. By the time that girl came she was puzzled. Where are we? Did we just commit suicide? Are we scaling the building? No way. We are flying through the skies. Our only problem now was where is Max?

"Do you know where the flock is?" I asked. She surely must have told him where we were going? He nodded and this time I had a mental sigh of relief. I did not want to be stuck with Fang for a day or two. Max was okay because at least she talks. Fang is so anti-social it hurt. He only talks to Max. I think he'll be quiet for a few days. I don't think he wants to talk to Max right now. I mean she was all over me. How'd that even happen? I don't remember a thing. Except late in the night, I think someone was touching me. I got up and they told me to go back to sleep. I was half-awake so I listened. Was that Max? Maybe. She was the one sleeping next to me after all.

After a few minutes, Fang landed on top of a building. The flock doesn't meet in places like this. Oh, no this is even worse. What if he wants to talk about Max? I don't like all of that pressure. I landed a few feet away from him. "Uh, the flock isn't here."

"I know; I just wanted to talk." I was right. I'll just make him feel better about himself. I am not supposed to like Max at all. We are in a fake-fight right now.

"What about?" Like I didn't know.

"Max."

"What about her?"

"What happened when you guys were gone?" I had hoped he wouldn't ask that.

"Everything?" He nodded. "When we fell of the clearing. I caught myself but something hit Max, hard and she fell into the water." He didn't seem mad. Yet. "I was able to save her because I hears her when she got all weird and started talking about Ari. I landed on shore and contacted Angel. After that Max started asking me questions like 'who are you?' and 'why do you have wings'. It was clear she couldn't remember anything." He nodded again in understanding. This was going all right.

"Then she passed out. She had a head injury. I fixed it and woke her up. She gave me a hug and we left." I think he may start to get angry now. "Then we went to a grocery store to ask for directions. The lady thought we were a couple going there to- " I paused. "Do couple things, so she let us stay at her house that night. Before bed I went into her room to try and jog her memory. I only helped her remember Angel at first. She thanked me and then she…"

"What did she do?" Fang asked. I could tell he wanted to know.

"Then she kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?" His voice was oddly calm but he was angry.

"Yes." I knew it was coming sooner or later. He punched me in the face.

"What the heck were you thinking?" What was I thinking?

"It only lasted for a second. I stopped myself." I said quietly as I rubbed my cheek.

He started to calm down and told me to continue. "I left her in her room. The next morning she waited for me on the porch. When I came out the neighbor was kissing her. She was trying to get away but he was holding her by the waist. I punched the guy in the face and he said he was going to call people to shoot me or something." I took a breath. "So we left and took off in an alley. We landed a few blocks away from the inn. Then we stopped for lunch. We didn't even get to order because Lynne, she works at the café, told us we were too loud. Then he pupils grew and Max's did too. I had to shake her to stop it. She was in her trance."

"We didn't even get to order because she went 'who do you work for?' Max was stubborn as she always is and left. They followed us and we got into the fight." The end. Story over.

"Then why were you mad at her?" Oh, um I'm not. We worked everything out.

"While we were crying her face was red. I asked her why she was crying so; she started flying so fast and when she stopped she almost killed herself in the process. I ask her anything serious and she dodges the question. It is so irritating!" I am sure to add that special Iggy charm. You can't get it anywhere else. Wink.

"Why was she crying?" he looked very concerned.

"I think because of that Sam guy but I'm not so sure; her face was red before that too."

"What about this morning? What happened then?" Oh, that question. I am not so sure myself.

"I don't know. She was just like that I guess. I don't remember much from last night. I was restless so I'm not sure." I'm not sure he liked that answer but I really don't know what _did _happen. He was quiet for a few minutes, probably thinking. I started to think too. How come I can't remember anything? This really is frustrating. I'll ask Max later. Right now I needed to resolve the Max issue with Fang.

"Are we cool now?"

"Yeah." We shook hands. Now all we have to do is get back to the flock.

**

* * *

Max**

I sat patiently on a swing. Yeah, I'm sitting on a swing. We were currently at the park that Iggy and I came to. Angel and Gazzy were on the playground and Nudge was sitting on the one next to me, just blabbing away. At first I was listening but I think I am tuning her out. What's taking them so long? Did they get captured? I knew I should have gone myself. I think Fang is getting better with the flock. Gazzy and Angel seem to like him better. I am not so sure about Nudge. She seems to like him less. "Nudge, how do you feel about Fang nowadays?"

"He's alright but he needs to trust us more." That is such a mature way to look at things.

"What do you mean?" I think I have an idea of what she means.

"Did you notice his arm?" She paused to see my answer, and I nodded. It was really stiff. "He doesn't move it at all. That arm got hurt in that bomb. When we got to the hotel he tried to fix it and nearly killed himself." There was a tear pooling in her eye.

"He didn't even ask for our help. If it wasn't for us he could've…" A single tear streams down her cheek. I wiped it away. "He didn't even thank us either."

"Don't cry sweetie. I am sure he is very thankful. It's not like everyone could have someone as wonderful as you. You are important to this flock and don't forget it. We all are. I am sure he wanted to but just doesn't know the words." I gave her a hug and saw that I was crying too. I've never been this in touch with my emotions. I was always being strong for the flock. Maybe I could be a strong leader and caring mother. I need to be there to pick up the pieces when a member breaks down and I need to be there to keep their heads up high as a mother figure. This flock needs me; Nudge needs me.

She nodded, and then smiled at me. I smiled` back. "Now wipe your eyes. We need to get going because the boys are back." Ig and Fang landed a few feet away from us.

I took Nudge's hand and led her to Angel and Gazzy. They were still on the jungle gym. I told them we were about to leave. They got off and we met Iggy and Fang. Iggy had a purpling bruise on his face. I let go of Nudge's hand and used it to touch his face. "Iggy, what happened?"

He rubbed his cheek and looked at Fang. "Long story."

I shot Fang an accusing glance. "You can tell us about what happened later. Right now we need to figure out where to go next. Any ideas?"

**For the moment, the flocks place is here.**

Here? This is about the worst place to be. I was thinking about going to Arizona to see my mom and get expert help for Fangs arm. Besides, if I stay here I am afraid we won't be able to escape Lynne's merry band of psychics. Plus, I definitely don't want to run into Sam again.

**You can't run away from your problems. These psychics are good people. Go to them and make peace. You will see that it is for the better.**

Make peace with them? Become friends? These people have tried to kill us and they're becoming as annoying as Erasers. What else can I do? These people are hardcore psychics and will stop at nothing to find out about us. I can't even be sure that we can trust them. Sometimes the Voice is right but sometimes it is wrong. Sometimes it's judgment is guided by Itex. Sometimes it sounds like Jeb. How can I be sure? I never could be.

**You know how to trust your flock but you need to learn how to trust me. I am not Jeb and I am not Itex. I am your Voice and I am here to help you save the world.**

Maybe I do need to trust him. I don't want to end up like my buddy Fang all emotionless. I need to be trusting and welcome all ideas. I need to help my flock and if trusting those crazy psychics is part of the plan then that is what we'll do. There may be bumps along the road but I am more confident now. I need to be more open and I need to be a little more like Angel. (of course minus the creepy)

**

* * *

Tabitha**

Where are they? Car (Carolynne pronounced "care") told me they were in this room. I heard a toilet flush. They are so stupid! Why are they going to the bathroom at a time like this? I headed to the bathroom to quietly wait for him to come out. They were all going to be so happy! Car had been having visions about these guys for weeks and I would get them. Beating people up is fun. The sound of flushing and hand washing stopped. The door creaked open and a tall blonde guy came out. Why were they all so tall? They are such weirdos.

"I know you're in there!" I said. My voice came out small and raspy.

I braced myself for fighting but he didn't even see me. I bet he didn't even hear me. He walked right past me and right to the balcony. Why would he be going there? I quietly tiptoed behind him. He closed the door in my face. Did he see me? My face was just inches from his. How could he not see me? Maybe he is just _that _absorbed in getting away? No, that cant be it.

I pressed myself against the door. Ugh, these thick walls. I can barely hear a thing. He was talking to someone. It was probably that guy, Nick. I can't believe he has the same name as our Nick. That's cool. Too bad they don't have another Tabitha; that would be fine. I could only heard the word 'disappear'. Oh, no maybe they had powers too. I know that Anne does. She can run really fast. That girl almost suffocated us running around like that. That bastard. Maybe next time I could do the same. My muscles felt restless and tense. I wanted to move around. That fight was so much fun; I haven't done anything like in a while. I was a little rusty and needed to flex my powers. It's like stretching before you go on a jog. Maybe Nick can make things disappear and maybe he did this with our skin. I can hear them opening something. What could that be? There are no other doors except this one. They are trying to escape! That is enough I am coming in there! I want to fight them and feel the confidence of their capture.

I burst through the door to feel a cool breeze hit my face. Man, Michigan is way colder than what I am used to. I felt myself shiver. Where are they? Did they just jump out of the window, or are they scaling the building? I stuck my head out and no one was there. I could feel my fingers freezing. This is ridiculous; it's only the beginning of fall. My cheek was pinking where the wind hit it. I peered below. No one was scaling the building. No one was _splat _on the ground. No one was here, but faint in the distance I noticed a dark bird flying. I don't know much about here but it looked greatly out of place but not as much as the bird flying next to it. That one was a very light and pretty bird. It was larger than the dark one.

Just seeing them fly was enough to drain the fight from my body. It was so peaceful and beautiful. I could feel the restlessness dissolving from my form. I exhaled deeply, leaned out to get a better look at them and next thing I know I am hanging from the edge. My heart my heart beating wildly in my chest. That was the feeling I longed for. I loved when I am in danger. It is the one of the few times I feel alive in my life. Instead of screaming and attracting attention to myself I try to use my shoes to grip the side of the building. I felt like screaming though. Car is always right. Don't wear flats, always wear griped tennis shoes or combat boots. She sounds like my mom. Exhale. It's okay. Be positive, you're only angry and full of adrenaline.

I let go of the window and let myself float to the ground. I am getting better at using my powers (telekinesis). When my black, strappy ballet flats hit the ground I go report to Carolynne. The boys have left the building.

**

* * *

Angel**

It's about time. The Voice has needed to give Max a little talking to for a while now. In the past she has been stubborn and rude (with a little touch of crazy and I thought the pressure was getting to her). She needs to open her mind to the possibilities and I don't mind that she wants to be a little like me. It's actually a pretty flattering. I thought Max didn't love me as much anymore when I was rescued from the School. Her thoughts described me as different and not like the old Angel at all. Although it was true, a girl still has feelings and it hurt. Max still loves me but I think it is for the better. Now she can clearly focus on all of us, not just me. This flock is really starting to grow into it's full potential. The only remaining problem is that there are too many secrets. We aren't as willing to talk to each other anymore.

I am starting to like her voice a little more. I don't agree to everything it says but lately it is more practical. Once Max was done thinking over what the voice said, she started to speak. "I have an idea." Almost immediately, everyone looked at her and I joined all of their gazes. I already knew what she was going to say but I still acted the part.

"We're going to stay here," she breathed.

Everyone started talking. I heard many 'why's and things like 'what about those crazy psychics?' Fang and I remained quiet. I, because I understood what Max was trying to do. I think Fang because he was just being emotionless. I decided to read his mind. I picked up on things like: "Those psychos burnt me!" and a long string of bad words and insults. He needs to show what he's feeling and stop hiding everything. He is a smart person but he needs to drop those barriers and let us in. We all are here for him and we need to let him know that. That is why I am going to join Gazzy on his project. Fang needs love and we will all should give that to him, not just Max.

Max told everyone to be quiet so we could hear her out. "The Voice told me we need to talk to them, that they mean no harm, and that they're just like us and are scared of being trapped again. I'm going to listen to him this time."

Gazzy spoke up. "Since when do you listen to that thing?"

This is something that will show that she knows how to use her leadership, if she understands how to speak and communicate with us. "Since now. I am trying to end this. They will continue to hunt us down and I don't want it to get to the point where we are enemies. I don't want a situation where they have you and you can't get away. There will be a time like that if you don't listen what I am saying now. We need to at least talk to them, and get to understand what they are and what they want. They could be just like us and we can only find out if we try. Now, they obviously aren't successful avian hybrids like us but what if they are another successful hybrid group? You can just tell; they have members even older than us! They have a member who is seventeen. They could tell us information concerning our expiration dates. They could help us to settle down in one place and not be on the run. Look at their café. It is successful and a permanent place. They could very well be nice people. If we get to know their deal then maybe we could have one less enemy. Wouldn't you like to know them and create an ally, a group of friends in saving the world?"

Iggy gave a small, slow clap and walked to her side. With his arm round her shoulder he complements her. "Way to go Max. Who knew you were good at speeches? Let's do this."

Max smiles at Iggy and turns to look at us. "Are you guys with me?"

They all stare at Max skeptically. Do they approve of her leadership? I always thought I should step in but I think she is starting to get her priorities straight. I want to see what happens. Nudge walks to Max's side and Max drapes he other arm around her shoulder. "I am." I stand next to Nudge and say my "I am!" I hold Nudge's hand and stare at them. Who I really want to see is Fang. Does he really approve? Gazzy comes next and then Fang does too. In his mind he still isn't sure. I guess he only did it because everyone else did. That's interesting. These next few days are bound to be. Will the rest of the flock come out of their shells and reveal their secrets? I know them all but I don't want to say anything. I want to see if they trust me, if they trust the flock and over the next few days I will find out just that.

**

* * *

A/N: Tabitha's character is a little out of it. (just to let you know) Oh, and how about that speech guys?**


	7. Finally Face to Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel.

**Chapter 7: **Face-to-Face

**

* * *

Carolynne**

The flock was at the park. They were all just sitting down. Anne and Tiffany-Krystal were on the swings but Ariel and Zephyr were on the playground. Nick and Jeff were nowhere to be seen. The sun was setting and they all just looked well, tired. After a while Ariel and Zephyr were just sitting on the jungle gym and no longer playing. Anne seemed to be talking to T-Krys about something serious. Her face was both serious and sad. After a few minutes tear streams down her cheek. Anne wiped the tear away and was making her feel better but then I noticed her eyes were tearing up too. Then she gave T-Krys a hug. At the same time the boys we intercepted this evening landed. They just came out of the sky, with wings?

How does a person have wings? If they have wings then what about the rest of them? Are they a flock, like birds? Jeff and Nick landed a few feet away from everyone. Anne and T-Krys walked over to them, holding hands. Aww, they made up. So sweet. Ariel and Zephyr also joined them. Anne asked them a question and they all started to think. It was obvious she was the leader. She started to think too and her face reeked of realization. She then said something to the flock and they looked skeptical. She was talking for a while. It was probably some type of speech. When she was done, Jeff stood next to Anne and looped his arm around her shoulder. He said something else and one by one everyone joined her side. The last was Nick, who still looked skeptical and angry. What was he angry at?

I followed his gaze and it was at Jeff's hand on Anne's shoulder. Ooh, this looks like a love triangle. Lynne, focus you need to learn about them. Wait? Since they have wings can't they just fly away from here? They will know about us and be able to tell their superiors. I won't let that happen. When I took our group to Michigan for the summer, I promised them that we would not get found out. Technically, I did keep that promise because it's autumn but these are my best friends. I think I should deal with this flock, and then head back to St. Xenia's (their school) because it's almost time for a new semester. They all take off and I see their wings. An assortment of white, gold, brown, and black fill my eyes.

Maybe this is what Tab was talking about. I thought she was being eccentric but she's my best friend and I will love her no matter what. She saw two large birds up in the sky. One was big, white and blonde looking and the other was big and dark. They matched Jeff and Nick's wings perfectly. Now I knew how they escaped from Tab the other day. They took off into the sky without a trace.

My head shot up and I gasped for air. I had another vision about those bird people. My throat was dry and I had a crappy headache; these were minor side effects of my visions. I had started having them a year ago so this was pretty minor compared to what usually happened. That was along the lines of spots in my vision, unbearable headaches, no energy and tons of vomiting. So I could deal. When I opened my eyes, I realized we were still in my room. After they got away from us we retreated to our vacation house that we rent until school starts. It was an average house, with three bedrooms. We all had to manage it because right now we were short on cash. My mom's café (that she gave to Lynne) isn't doing as well as it does during the school year and we have burned through most our savings.

I had a room with Tab and Rai (pronounced "Ray"); Nick has a room with Ave (pronounced ahh-vuh, full name ahh-vell) and Derek has a room with Harshad (Harsh-ahh-duh). I would have loved to get a room by myself but you make due with what you've got. I quieted my breathing and glanced at the clock. It was 2:47 a.m. I certainly didn't want to wake anyone up. I quietly crept out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Tylenol. I shook two pills onto my palm, put the rest back, and headed for the kitchen. I took out my favorite mug and filled it with heated milk. Then, I swallowed the pills with my drink. I don't know why but warm milk or tea always helps me feel better after a vision.

I sat back in a chair and sighed. What am I going to do? I sipped my milk until I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. Surprised at the gesture, I jumped and saw that it was Nick. "Don't scare me like that."

He let go of my shoulders and sat in a chair next to me. "Sorry Car, I just heard someone moving around and came to see what was happening."

He glanced at my milk. "Did you have a vision?"

Ah, he knew me so well. So, I told him about it. "So, these people have wings?" I nodded. "This sounds very familiar."

I was confused. "It does?"

"Yes, when I was living in New York about a year ago this was in the news. There were sightings of teens with wings there and in places like Colorado, Arizona, and California too. I think that they are those people."

Nicholas and his grandmother are from the United States, but unlike me he had lived there his whole life. He had lived in New York for about fourteen and a half years. It was his home. When he was in the tenth grade he applied for St. Xenia's and got accepted near the end of the year and the rest is history. We met when he bumped into me in the halls after spring break. We really hit it off and he was soon in my circle of friends and my school club Natural Occurrences, my nature club. It ended up being completely made of psychics. In that time we started to date and have officially been together for about six months. "Do you really think so?"

He nodded. If they were this group then they should be good people. Maybe I should try to trust them and we can have and ally in Defeating Dr. D (Dashkov). Dr. D is this super evil scientist who wants to rule, manipulate and control everyone in the supernatural world. A while ago we temporarily stopped his plans to expand his empire into other parts of the world. Now he is on the move again. Right now he is trying to team up with this uber big corporation called Itex so they can have access to all of the worlds super naturals and hybrids because Itex has almost everywhere except a large part of Asia. Dr. D controls that part and more, including where I live, St. Petersburg.

I used to live here in Michigan when I was very little but as soon as I was old enough to go to school I was whisked away to St. Xenia's. It is called Saint Xenia Grigoryevena Petrova's School for Exceptionally Gifted Students. Long name right? It's a total mouthful. I just call it St. Xenia's or something like St. Petrova's. I have gone there since kindergarten until now, the tenth grade. This fall I will be starting the eleventh. Just thinking about it made my heart swell. I would get to see Vik (Viktor) and Jackson and Der would get to see Ang (Angeliqué) and Joe (Joseph) again. I've missed them so much. Sometimes I even miss Viky (Viktorya) too. She used to be my best friend until we got into a fight over Nick. We both had a crush on Nick but he liked me and I guess she couldn't get over that fact. We psychics have a strong connection to each other. We just couldn't resist because psychics are naturally attracted to each other and…never mind. That is something I don't even like to think about. I won't go deeper into detail or I will start thinking badly about Viky. She really is a good person; she just has too much pride.

"Yes. They match their descriptions perfectly." He had to be right because if not, _what_, and _who_ the heck were they?

"Thanks, you're always a great help." I kissed him lightly on the cheek and stood up. I feel better now. I rinsed my cup in the sink and started to leave. I just wanted to sleep and he understood that. "I'm going to bed."

He told me to feel better and kissed my forehead. I still felt delightful tingles where his lips touched my skin on the way to my room. I nodded, slipped back into my room and tried to drift off to sleep.

Max

We were currently flying through the air. The wind felt wonderful but as usual there is a lot on my mind like, 'how are we going to find them?' and 'where are we going to sleep tonight?' This is so horrible and I don't want to let the flock down but I have less than a hundred dollars left. I don't have money for a hotel room or something. I knew I should've gone to that cheaper place. I am so stupid for spending loads of money like that. I just wanted to punch something. I just wanted them too feel better after us having to sleep in such horrible places.

_So, where are we going to stay? _Angel asked.

What am I going to tell her? A tree? I wasn't sure, because right now I am on zero for ideas. _Not sure yet, sweetie._

_I have an idea. _She said.

What type of idea could she have? I've been searching the city for about an hour and I have nada, absolutely nothing. This city is just so nice so there is absolutely nowhere that I could go that we could hide. The streets were nice; the people were nice and everywhere was just so nice looking. I felt like I was in an untouchable heaven.

_We could stay at Carolynne's house._

What? Carolynne? No way. She is one mean chic and she broke my nose and punched me raw. It may have all physically healed a few hours later, but still; the emotional pain is inevitable. Inevitable.

_Max, -_insert small Angel laugh here- _that is so petty._

_So what? It still sorta, kinda hurts. _

She laughed again. Even if we do stay at her house there is one little problem. She doesn't like us and there is the little fact that I broke her nose, _twice_, I think. I don't think she would jump at the chance to let us stay at her place.

_I've thought about that too. _Huh? Oh yeah, she read my thoughts. Mhmm…continue. _My solution is that we creep in silently and just crash. Plus, I have a feeling she'd be okay with it. _

Hmm… I didn't like that tone. That meant something is up. _And how do you know this?_

_I read her mind. She's …distracted._

Okay, nuff said. I started to change course, and even though I did it slightly everyone seemed to notice. What happened to my hawk-like superior stealth? Apparently, it died a long time ago.

"Where are we going now?" Iggy asked.

"How'd you know I changed course so quickly?"

He smirked. "Two things. Number one, you're stealth factor is like way below zero. Number two, you were this close-" He put his first two fingers together, closely, "-to hitting me in the face with your wing."

I shrugged at him and he continued flying. Oh, that's why. Maybe I'm just feeling a little less awesome today. I'm just a little sleepy. _Don't flatter yourself, _Angel joked_. _Angel! _Sorry, couldn't help it. You're thoughts are so random today, almost as funny as Fangs. _What _was_ Fang thinking? I glanced over at him. He was nodding off. While flying? How do you even manage that? I was about tap his shoulder but Gazzy beat me to it. He said something like "Fang, wake up!" His eyes popped open and he was like, "I'm okay, just stop touching me!" Fang is such a girl sometimes.

I really hope isn't really trying to sleep because if he hadn't noticed, we were in the air. He should thank Gazzy and stop trying to act all macho. Since he is that sleepy, we should try to find someplace to land soon.

Angel took the lead and flew in front of me and that left me to think. She was following their thoughts and as if instinct we all followed her without question. We flew for a few minutes and then we landed about a block away from her house.

"We're about a block away from where were going to crash for the night." I paused to take a look at everyone. Fang looked like he was ready to fall asleep standing up. He would wobble every few seconds. Iggy looked refreshed, like he was ready to take out a thousand Erasers. Where is he getting this energy? Angel was okay. She looked sleepy but she was standing up okay. Nudge was holding up okay. She just looked like she wanted to sit down and Gazzy…well …he looked just like Iggy. I wondered if they were building a bomb. They shouldn't though, after what the last one did.

"When we get there we have to be _very _quiet. They are not aware that we are at their house." I paused again to look at everyone. They nodded.

"In the morning wait for them to wake up. When they do we will talk to them and see where that takes us. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go." Now that we were at their house the challenge was getting in. This place looked insanely familiar. I couldn't tell why though, and that was probably because it was insanely dark outside. I could feel chilly breezes through my hair. Autumn is coming.

How to get into this place? I checked the windows and doors but they were locked. I even checked the second story and they were locked too. Man, these people are paranoid. I like it; it reminds them of me. I smiled for a second. I asked everyone to try to get into the house. Angel suggested mind control but I quickly vetoed that but then Nudge had a pretty good idea. She was going to see if any of the locks were made of metal so she could manipulate them. Smart move. She tried all the windows with no luck. She even tried the front and back doors. The front door worked.

Who knew the best way to break into a house is the front door? Amazing.

After successfully breaking into a house we looked for a place to sleep. The living room? Too obvious. The dining room? Totally uncomfortable. The bathroom? No way! After tiptoeing around the small house, we finally settled for the basement. It was a little cold down there but it would do.

Footsteps above our head caused everyone to hold their breath. It sounded like someone was staggering around. I heard some creaks and the running of water. Maybe one of them is sick? I heard a chair move. I guess this person was sitting down. I heard another person; his footsteps, more even. There were the sounds of the faint murmur of conversation. I could tell that this was a convo between a girl and a boy; one voice was light and the other was deep. They talked for a few minutes and then retreated back to their rooms.

When we were sure they were asleep, I could finally breathe. The whole flock mentally exhaled. That was close. I thought someone heard us come in. We silently made small sleeping spaces. I curled up with Angel on a small couch in the corner of the room. Fang had already fallen asleep in the middle of the floor, right on the carpet. Smooth. Nudge found an old blanket and went to sleep on an old desk and Gazzy fell asleep in a large, old office chair. When I was sure everyone was okay and drifting, I finally allowed myself to fall asleep.

**

* * *

Fang**

I woke to complete silence. I kept my eyes closed to savor this moment. I love silence. I guess no one's up yet but I heard steady breathing beside me. Odd. I opened my eyes to see someone sitting in a chair next to me. Her boots were in front of my face. Only Max wore these clunky boots. Was she waiting for me to wake up? The really odd thing was that these weren't Max's boots. Her combat boots were straight black with lots of straps but these had pretty designs spread across them. They were back with white lines. These white lines were a drawing of a group of people.

If these weren't Max's boots then whose were they? I looked up and saw a book blocking her face. All I learned was that this girl was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a gray graphic tee. I squinted and saw a picture of a guy on her shirt. Who was that? He is very ugly. He had fiery red curls, big green eyes and an awesome looking black top hat. His skin was pale and his happy expression looked… well, crazed. I immediately liked the shirt. It had… what do I call it? It had a brightly dark essence to it. Ah, and that comment made absolutely _no_ sense at all.

I glanced at her book. It was called _A Curse As Dark As Gold (good book!). _The cover was black with a picture of a girl and gold string on the cover. The book looked pretty deep. It was something for smart people. She was almost done and had about a few pages left. I sat up and waited. When she was finished she silently closed the book and placed it on the table next too her. Her eyes stared into mine and I got to see her face. Her hair was a dark mud color and her eyes were an unnaturally light brown. Her lips were nice and pink with the bottom one being smaller than the top and she had a cute button nose. I found myself smiling at her.

She didn't return my smile. Her face was pale and deathly serious. "Why are you in our home?"

"I uh, need to talk to Carolynne. I mean not me! ah, uh Anne does." I pointed to Max. She was on the couch with Angel in her arms. "She's our leader."

She nodded and left for the stairs. Who was she? Angel said the only girls were Carolynne, Tabitha and Raina. It wasn't Carolynne; she was the girl with the black hair. I knew it wasn't Tabitha; she was the girl who chased us at the inn. So her name must be Raina. That is such a pretty name. What am I saying? I love Max. I've known her for my entire life. I sat there for a few minutes, lost in thought, when she came back. She had something in her hand and I discovered it was another book. Raina sat back in her chair and began to this new book.

This one was called _The Rule Of Claw_. It was totally different from the other book. This one was obviously sci-fi. The cover was black but had a picture of a dinosaur like creature on it. From reading the back of the book I discovered it was about rapid genetic evolution. It looked pretty cool. I was staring at the cover when she placed a hand on my head and pushed it back, as if to shoo me away. Her hand was worn and soft. She got up and silently pulled out an old box. The dust seemed to fly from the box as she opened it. After opening it she placed the box at my feet and continued to read. I guess she wanted me to look at it. I peered into the box and saw that it was full of books. I figured I might as well read since I am waiting. I dug around for a minute. All of the books were either chunky Sci-Fi's or books made of entirely pictures. They were called anime. Since I wasn't the best reader but I wanted to look smart, I picked one of that would be easy to look at but it was smart to look at. I picked out a book called Sweetblood and sat on the table, next to her chair, reading.

It was very cool. It was about a girl named Lucy (Lucinda) Szabo who was trying to prove a theory about vampires. The plot was good but I personally thought she was just whining and being emo because she was a diabetic. She thought that vampires were dying diabetics and considered herself undead, because she should have died from being diabetic but her insulin saved her. I got through less than half of the book when I heard someone moving. It was Angel. She woke up and started to move around, which made Max wake up. I put the book down next to me and waited. I noticed that Raina had read more than half of her book and was near finishing. This made me feel dumb. She can read more than half of that gigantic book in this time and here I am having trouble with a book that's half the size of hers.

_Don't feel bad Fang. She goes to a school for very smart students. They all do._

Eh, that made me feel a tiny bit better but overall, I still felt stupid.  
Max sat up and yawned. She saw us sitting next to each other. Raina heard her and folded the corner of the page to stare at her. "Well, what's going on here?"

I didn't say anything and neither did Raina. I was afraid I would get a sarcastic comment about being emo. After all the book's cover did look pretty scary. When she didn't get and answer she woke up the rest of the flock. I quickly put the book in the box. "Krys, wake up." Nudge got up and said something about being hungry. Iggy woke up at the sound of her talking. "Ze, come on. Up." Gazzy slowly got up and rubbed his eyes.

"So," Max said. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced."


	8. Waitress for a Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel.

**Chapter 8**: The Joys Of Meetings And Waitressing

**

* * *

All in Max's Pov**

"My name is Anne and this is my flock, Nick, Ariel, Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr, and Jeff. As you might already know, we have wings and we want to talk to everyone. We want to be your friends."

She seemed to smile at this. "My name is Raina, and I am not the leader of my group. The other members are Carolynne, our leader, Nicholas, Harshad, Avel, Tabitha, and Derek."

Max hmm…ed. "How did you know we were here?"

"Harsh is a telepath. Come upstairs, we have breakfast." That is so cool, just like Angel.

She went halfway up the stairs, and then motioned for us to follow. I nodded and we all followed her to the dining room. She sat us all at the large table, and there were two extra chairs left over. I guess this is where they normally eat. Then a girl with brown hair (blonde highlights) and light blue eyes. She must be Tabitha; Angel said she has telekinesis. She walked a walk full of pride, confidence and most of all, energy.

"Hello, my name is Tabitha. It was very nice of you all to visit us." She smiled as she paused to take a look at us. I noticed she had a slight UK/British accent. I think that is where her name Tabitha comes from. Her name is very pretty. "We are treating you to breakfast this morning and we are having bacon, eggs and pancakes. A very nice American breakfast that I am sure you are used to."

We weren't used to this kind of breakfast but I wasn't one to argue about free food. We all mumbled unanimous "thank you's" They set the food in front of us and we ate it. It was very good and it reminded me of Iggy's cooking. Iggy is a good cook! Maybe by just taking things slow I can remember everything. When I was done, I was still hungry but I didn't complain and I glared at my flock to do the same and they understood. This food was good enough for now. We could show them Ig's cooking skills at lunch and tell them about our high metabolism and calorie needs. We still did have some food left from the inn.

After breakfast everyone sat in the living room. I could see the room was divided in two. One side is for my flock, and the other side for Lynne's fl- group. I sat on the right side right near the middle. On both of my sides were Iggy and Fang. On Iggy's side were Angel and Nudge and on Fang's side was Gazzy. Across from us her group sat down too.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Carolynne; you can call me Lynne if you want. We are a group of psychics and by the way, I'm fifteen. This is Nick, he's sixteen." She pointed to an Italian-looking boy who was sitting next to her. He had light olive skin and dark hair but his eyes were odd. Instead of the normal brown they were very light. They weren't hazel either but even lighter than that. You could call them gold. She stood up and walked to the end of her group and named them in a line-up.

"This is Avel, Ave he's turning thirteen in a few months." I could tell he was the youngest of the group. He had regular brown hair and those same golden eyes, except his were a tiny bit darker. Now that I see him, he looks a lot like Raina. If she was a younger, and was a boy. I was pretty sure Raina was my age.

"I am sure you already know Raina, you can call her Ray; she's sixteen. Ave's her brother." She was right; I did. Raina was the one who I saw Fang with this morning. I wonder what happened?

"This is Harshad, or Harsh. He is fifteen years old." Harshad was, you can kinda guess from his name, Indian. His face is adorable; he looks like a young male model. His hair was black, he had long sort of bushy eyebrows and his lips were full but his eyes weren't that unnatural gold color. They were just light brown. She passes Nick and moves on to Tabitha.

"This is Tabitha. She's already introduced herself at breakfast but you can call her Tab and she is sixteen years old." She then, leaned on the last guys shoulder and brushed his hair with her fingers.

"Last but not least, this is my big brother Derek. He's seventeen." He was tall and had some built up muscle and had the same dark hair that Carolynne has but; it stopped at his shoulders. He caught me starting at it and put it in a short ponytail. A few stray hairs fell out. His eyes were a light blue color and I didn't know better, someone could mistake him for being blind. Carolynne sat in her seat and looked at me.

I took a hint and stood. I introduced everyone in the same matter. "Okay, I think I can trust you guys so here our real names. Sorry for lying Raina. My name is Maximum Ride but you can call me Max. I am fifteen years old."

I walked to the end and started with Nudge. "This is Nudge and she's twelve."

"This is Angel. She's seven."

"Iggy. He's fifteen too."

"Here's Fang who's fifteen and The Gasman, also known as Gazzy. He's nine."

I sat back in my chair. Raina then spoke up. "I remember you said you have wings. Can you show us?"

I looked at my flock for an answer and they nodded. We all stood up and spread out our wings. I saw smiles spread across their faces. This made me trust them a little more because they didn't, of course, freak out and jab a needle into all of our arms. God, I am so paranoid. When they got their eyeful, I pulled them back into my back and sat down.

"Hey, um, guys? Do you have powers? I know Max does; she almost suffocated us with that tornado- -by the way, don't do that again- -but is she the only one with anything like that?" Tabitha was smiling so hard that it was making it hard for me not to think she was not on sugar pills. Her amount energy was so nauseating to the point I wanted to puke on her.

"Yeah, we all have things we can do. I can run fast, as you just stated but I can also fly abnormally fast too. Oh, and I have gills." I decided not to tell them about the voice, in fear of being deemed as having lost her mind. I glanced at the flock and Nudge stood up.

"Um, I can attract metal, feel the past of clothing- I'm not sure what that's called- and I am unnaturally good with technology."

Angel went next. "I am a telepath, a shape-shifter, have gills and can control minds*." She is really getting scary.

"I can only feel colors." Across from me they were all looking puzzled and whispering across each other's laps. They looked utterly confused.

"Are you blind?" This question came from Nick. I totally resisted the urge to say things not so polite. I have to be a smart and mature leader.

**Now, **_**that**_** is the right way to be thinking.**

What was that expression in my Voice? Was it approval? It was a rare feeling from the voice. Its advice was usually along the lines of angry and sarcasm. I felt the old Max shine through and a mumbled, "Shutup" rolled from my lips. Everyone's head turned to me. My hands flew to my mouth. I played it off as a cough. Eh, cough-cough. "I think I may be getting sick." Well, Rome wasn't built in one day.

Everyone turned back to Iggy, except Angel. She knew what was happening. _Max, I thought you were going to listen to it._

_It was being irritating._

"Yes, I have been for a while now." Iggy launched into a not-very-detailed story of how he became blind.

_He was giving you a compliment, Max. Don't be rude._

I can't believe it; I'm being lectured by a six year old. _By the way, I'm seven and you should know that. Be nice because the voice is right, this time anyway. _Hmm. When he was done Derek spoke up. "We thought that he was psychic like us because we usually have really light eyes." He pointed to his eyes.

I couldn't help but notice that he looked at me when he said that. I didn't mean to do that. I hope no one else heard me. I could feel my face heating up and there was a silence. It was one of those ones where you all appear to be thinking.

"It seems that you can adapt." Raina commented. "You adapted to being blind by developing the ability to have a sort of sight with your hands." When she was done she signaled to Fang to go.

Fang stood up. "I can fly fast, and turn myself invisible."

"I can mimic voices," said Gazzy.

"Can you tell us your powers?" Gazzy says in my voice.

"Stop that." He could tell that I was serious and started to stare at the ground. Ah, Max you.

"Okay, what _are_ you guys's powers?" They went on and told us their powers. Harshad was a telepath. Carolynne has half of all possible psychic powers but all she has mastered is the visions. Derek had the other half and he's mastered so far are slight necromancy and controlling energy and matter. Nicholas is a full psychic and has mastered reading auras and seeing the future. Tabitha only has telekinesis. Raina is clairvoyant and has normal-strength necromancy and Avel can control the elements and is good with technology, like Nudge.

We stayed in there and talked. It felt like only minutes had passed by when in my heart I knew, it had been hours. As the time went by I grew towards friendship and away from the warily nervous feeling that had settled in my stomach. I feel like I have grown closer to them. At first the whole meeting was pretty awkward but now everyone was casually chatting. I was in a conversation with Tabitha and I think I know why Carolynne likes her. She is very fun and full of energy. Just one conversation with her can make you feel happy and unnaturally giddy. It was a new feeling for me.

The pressures of being a leader can drain your energy really quick. Lyn likes her because she will make you feel happy, keep your spirits up and give you the strength to go on. I think I judged her the wrong way before. She may be happy and eccentric, but she seemed like a true friend. Don't let those unnaturally cute shoes and trendy outfit fool you. "You've been to Paris? That is so cool, Max. Did you see the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yeah, it was really pretty but how's Russia? Is it … …"?

I talked to nearly everyone and learned pretty interesting things. Carolynne has a club at her school called Natural Occurrences. It's supposed to be a nature club but she uses it as a way to get together and practice with her group. That is so sneaky. Derek has a girlfriend back at school named Angeliqué. I immediately thought, "Ooh secret French girlfriend!" but it turns out he really loves her and they've been going out for two years. What is wrong with me today? I think Iggy is infecting me with his sexist-pigness. How about three cheers for young love? Aww, So sweet. Oh, and I also learned that they are a part of saving the world.

And I here thought that my flock and I were so special. That we were going to save the _entire_ world and have a special part in it. My flock is going to save the human world but their job is to save the supernatural world. Next thing we know were going to need someone to save the animal world. I am _so_ not going to start running around with PETA. Not a good idea. They are a good organization and all, but I don't think the best way to save the world is to fight for animal rights. It blows my mind thinking about how much saving this world needs.

Carolynne glanced at her watch. "Oh, guys um, … we have to get to the café. The lunch rush is coming real soon."

As if those were the most important words in the world everyone sitting across from me immediately sprang to their feet and headed upstairs. That was about the coolest thing I ever saw. Only Tab stayed back. "We have to go work at the café now." She paused and her face was at a loss for words. "Do you want to come or uh, just hang at the house? We just really met and all but I don't think Car would like you just sitting around our house all day. Umm, I think you should just come with us."

We started for the basement but she stopped us. "You can leave your stuff here. I guess you can stay with us for a bit but you'll have to help us out at the café. Max and Nudge you can be waitresses. You look old enough to work, even older than me. Forget I just said that."

I can't do waitress. The thought of just wearing any type of girly outfit made me eternally cringe. "Oh Tab, we'd love to! Max, this is going to be so much fun!" Nudge said. Then she made the highest pitched squeal I think is ever possible. I tried to argue but she gave the cutest bambi eyes and somehow I ended up working in the café for the remainder of the workday. I thought bambi eyes were Angel's thing; who knew Nudge would steal her trick?

So the flock is working in the café that two or so days ago, they were running from. Nudge, Tabitha, and I were working as waitresses. Iggy, Derek and Nick were cooking in the back. Angel and Gazzy couldn't technically work (not old enough) so they went grocery shopping with Avel. Fang, Raina, and Carolynne were taking down food orders in the front. That was what we had to do. I wanted to do something else but Tab said, "Everyone will love you!"

I wasn't sure what she meant and didn't want to find out either. Right now everyone was bored. We had opened the café around eleven and were waiting for customers. It was discovered that Iggy was a good cook so to attract customers they put out a sign. It said, "New food creations! For today only!" They made it really pretty and colorful and set it outside the shop. Until the lunch rush started I sat down with Tabitha and Nudge. "One more thing!" Tabitha ran into the back room and a few seconds later she came back with two plastic nametags. She wrote "Anne" on mine and stuck it on my dress. Yes, I was wearing a dress. You must be thinking, "Oh, Maximum Ride what have you come to?" Well don't because I'm not sure myself. She asked Nudge which name she would want on her tag, Tiffany or Krystal? After a moments consideration she chose Krystal. Tab quickly scrawled down her name stuck it on her dress.

After talking for what seemed to be hours a customer came in. I so don't want to do this. He was a guy about twenty-five years old and came in for lunch. It turns out that a lot of older people come in the morning and for lunch. He asked for today's lunch special and a piece of cake. He took it and left and that was mainly what lunch consisted of: lots of working people grabbing lunch to go. It was okay but I was insanely bored. Pretending to be perky all of the time was draining. When lunch was over, I sat at a table near the counter.

The lunch rush is over. Oh, joy. I sighed and smoothed out my dress. "Everyone, time for lunch!"

I circled the counter and headed into the kitchen only to be shooed out. Iggy. "I'll bring it to you."

While feeling dejected, I leaned against the front counter. To my surprise, everyone was just sitting around. I decided to chill out and take a pause on my quest to save the world. I watched and listened. Is this what it was like to work here all summer? You work all morning to come together for lunch. Then work some more and come together for dinner. I could see why they came here for the summer. This place is really peaceful and if you get bored you can always work at the café. I would love to just do something like this for the flock. I would love to disappear. I would love to get away from it all and have a vacation. A time away from Erasers and Itex and the dad I don't know whether to trust. And I have a feeling that I will get to do just that, soon.

I don't know how I knew, but I just did. "Time for food everybody!"

Iggy came back from the kitchen with a plate of food in each hand. He placed one in front of me and gave me a smile. I whispered a "thanks" and headed to a table to eat. I got out my fork and started to eat. Mmm… this is good. My dish was a very skillfully made plate of mac and cheese. It was so delicious I swear I could feel my taste buds exploding in my mouth. One minute I'm enjoying my mac, and the next I'm surrounded by people. They must have migrated from the counter to my table. How delightful. Last to come over was Lyn. She was holding a steaming hot plate of hers and she had another one in her other hand.

The smell wafted into my nose and was very familiar. I sniffed the air once more. Chocolate chip cookies, she shouldn't have! But she did! "Mmm… how'd you know we like these?"

"Psychic, duh. And for some things, you just have a feeling." She set the plate down in the middle of the table, and sat next to Derek. I grabbed a cookie with each hand and delightfully bit into each one. These were amazing. They tasted like how a cookie would taste if Nestlé's cookies and mom's cookies had a baby. How many times did I say cookie? Ah, well; these are too good to think about. After a few more cookies I forced myself to stop. I am _not _a cookie hog. I finished the rest of my mac and sat back in my chair.

This is heaven. Soon enough Nick stood up. "Hurry up and finish lunch because we have more work ahead of us."

I almost forgot. I am a waitress for the day and I must get back to my waitressly duties. We didn't get another customer until a little after three-thirty. I noticed that the customers were a lot younger and more around my age. I heard a whistle coming from a few tables away, directed at me. No one whistles at Maximum Ride. I had to practically restrain myself from punching him in the face as I took his order.

He was so cocky looking; it was asking to be labeled sexist-pig. "Hey, you're cute. How come I've never seen you here before?"

So many witty replies could have been said at this moment such as: "because I was scared of your face", or many more. This is Lyn's restaurant, uh, café so I will restrain myself. I sure have to do a lot of that today. Maybe this is what Tab was talking about. They'll love you. I hope not. I took a deep breath. "I'm a friend of Lyn's. A bunch of friends are working here today."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" He flashed me a smile and I admit; I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Uh, no. Lyn told me this is the last day the shop will be open this year." I thank her, because I will never see you again.

"I want to get you know you better." Fake smile activated.

"Sorry but I'm leaving with them."

"To that fancy boarding school place?" he asked.

"Mm, yes! New school year and all." I punched at the air, like a whoop.

"Too bad."

"Yes, too bad. What would you like? We have a special cook today." My perkometer was way through the roof.

"I want a some Sprites and whatever the desert special is for today."

"Yes, right away." While I was leaving he started talking to his friends about how smooth he is with the ladies. Boys are such idiots. I wrote his orders down. He wants four Sprites and a platter of chocolate chip cookies. I gave the paper to Fang and he gave a silent nod. I scanned the café for any new customers. There weren't any so I headed to the bathroom. Their bathroom was very clean and I know because, believe me I've seen worse. I didn't need to go, so I washed my hands. I splashed some cold water on my face too. It always helps me feel better when I feel overwhelmed.

I hurried back out of the bathroom and rescanned. Great, I get a small break. I walked up to the counter and started to talk. "Fang, how's working at the café so far?"

"It's pretty boring being behind the counter." I glanced at him. He did look bored. "At least I get to see you in a dress. It's one of those rare once in a life time experiences."

Hahaha. That was a good one. I let out a small laugh. "Shutup. Just wait, I bet you wouldn't have anything to say if you had to have conversations with all these people."

He chuckled. Wow, a Fang chuckle ;one of those rare once in a lifetime experiences. "I know. I think I would die of boredom."

I smiled and stared at the café. I bet they will all be so sad to leave this for _school. _I would never because when have I ever needed school? I tried it once and it never did work out. I think I have too much world saving to do. So, what _am_ I doing at this café? What will I do when I get back to their house? Will we stay, or go? I know we have to save the world but how? We recently have been destroying Itex branches and working for CSM (Coalition to Stop the Madness) but I don't feel like I'm making a difference. I feel hopeless. What's the point?

Am I having a mid-life crisis? Is this even my mid-life? If so I would be scared but whatever. I need to do something. These past few days have been a peaceful period (sort of) and some part of me wants to let it go. The other part just wants to just run away but what am I running from? Destroying these branches is useless; I need to get to the heart of it, of the problem. How can I do that? I have the feeling that the answer will come but I don't want to wait. The world is dying now! The problem is now! I just need the answer. I am at a loss.

The rest of my day is in a haze. I don't know what to do. I serve table after table and endure dumb pick up line after the next. I couldn't wait for the day to be over, and soon enough it was. I went to the changing rooms in the back to go change into my regular clothes. I pulled the dress over my head. Arrgh, I hate this feeling. I just want to cry my eyes out but tears would not come. I quietly put on the rest of my outfit back on. It felt good to be back in my clothes. I felt like me. We shooed anyone left at the café out and closed the shop. On the way back to the café I couldn't bear to talk to anyone.

Everyone was jittery and talkative from sitting around all day. I felt drained but at least I knew why. When we finally walked those few blocks back I just wanted to fall asleep but I was hungry. I needed something to do until I could just crash. As Derek opened the door I felt a presence behind me. As paranoid as I was, I turned around. It was Nudge but I could see someone in the distance, someone familiar. Hey, this was the house that was next to Ameile's. The house with Sam. That was him on the lawn with a bunch of scary looking guys. I hurried to Iggy's side.

"Iggy," my voice was raw and anxious. "Sam is across the street."

Derek unlocked the door and everyone headed inside. Only Iggy and I were left standing alone on the porch.

He turned around. "Don't turn around. He'll see you." I whispered.

"Jeez, Max. I was just trying to hear what they were saying."

"Don't I just want to get through this day without getting into a fight, Ig."

"Okay, okay. Calm down." I think I should.

"It's just that he is bound to be mad that you beat him up. I don't want to see you get hurt." His face softened and he gave a small nod. He touched my cheek and I could feel it reddening from his touch. Or maybe I was just blushing. I never knew which.

Everyone had already gone inside and we were the last people standing on the porch. Iggy, realizing that said, "Let's go inside."


	9. Poker Face

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel.

**Chapter 6**: Truth be told

**

* * *

Iggy**

I really had to go, okay?

I was down there for quite a while. I know Fang must think I'm retarded. Why go to the bathroom at a time like this? We are running from a crazy band of psychics for chrissakes! I'm good now so, I say, "I'm good to go."

I swear I could hear him mentally sigh. I wonder if he rolled his eyes? Max told me once that he tends to. We headed to the window to get away. The only thing was that I heard the door open and Tabitha waltzed in. I think I just doomed us both. Why did I have to pee? I acted like I didn't see her or know that she was standing outside the bathroom door. I acted like I didn't even know she existed. I opened the balcony door and as soon as I walked in and made sure I closed it so she couldn't see us but she was right behind me. When I closed the door I could feel the heat from her face radiating onto mine. We were on the balcony and I was in a hurry to leave. "Make us disappear," I whispered. I didn't want her to hear me.

He touched my shoulder and I disappeared. That is so cool, I wish I could do that! "I know you're in here." Tabitha said. She sounded farther away, much more distant. What was she doing?

I push Fang towards the window, wanting to really get out of there. He started to open it, while making no noise. _Creak! _Fang, dude what happened to your stealth? Mr. Dark &Quiet can't go around making noise. Tabitha must have come back because her footstep got louder. She was coming for us! I pushed Fang out of the way and opened the window. It didn't make a sound. I smirked at him and jumped out of the window.

He followed me and we were smoothly sailing from there. By the time that girl came she was puzzled. Where are we? Did we just commit suicide? Are we scaling the building? No way. We are flying through the skies. Our only problem now was where is Max?

"Do you know where the flock is?" I asked. She surely must have told him where we were going? He nodded and this time I had a mental sigh of relief. I did not want to be stuck with Fang for a day or two. Max was okay because at least she talks. Fang is so anti-social it hurt. He only talks to Max. I think he'll be quiet for a few days. I don't think he wants to talk to Max right now. I mean she was all over me. How'd that even happen? I don't remember a thing. Except late in the night, I think someone was touching me. I got up and they told me to go back to sleep. I was half-awake so I listened. Was that Max? Maybe. She was the one sleeping next to me after all.

After a few minutes, Fang landed on top of a building. The flock doesn't meet in places like this. Oh, no this is even worse. What if he wants to talk about Max? I don't like all of that pressure. I landed a few feet away from him. "Uh, the flock isn't here."

"I know; I just wanted to talk." I was right. I'll just make him feel better about himself. I am not supposed to like Max at all. We are in a fake-fight right now.

"What about?" Like I didn't know.

"Max."

"What about her?"

"What happened when you guys were gone?" I had hoped he wouldn't ask that.

"Everything?" He nodded. "When we fell of the clearing. I caught myself but something hit Max, hard and she fell into the water." He didn't seem mad. Yet. "I was able to save her because I hears her when she got all weird and started talking about Ari. I landed on shore and contacted Angel. After that Max started asking me questions like 'who are you?' and 'why do you have wings'. It was clear she couldn't remember anything." He nodded again in understanding. This was going all right.

"Then she passed out. She had a head injury. I fixed it and woke her up. She gave me a hug and we left." I think he may start to get angry now. "Then we went to a grocery store to ask for directions. The lady thought we were a couple going there to- " I paused. "Do couple things, so she let us stay at her house that night. Before bed I went into her room to try and jog her memory. I only helped her remember Angel at first. She thanked me and then she…"

"What did she do?" Fang asked. I could tell he wanted to know.

"Then she kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?" His voice was oddly calm but he was angry.

"Yes." I knew it was coming sooner or later. He punched me in the face.

"What the heck were you thinking?" What was I thinking?

"It only lasted for a second. I stopped myself." I said quietly as I rubbed my cheek.

He started to calm down and told me to continue. "I left her in her room. The next morning she waited for me on the porch. When I came out the neighbor was kissing her. She was trying to get away but he was holding her by the waist. I punched the guy in the face and he said he was going to call people to shoot me or something." I took a breath. "So we left and took off in an alley. We landed a few blocks away from the inn. Then we stopped for lunch. We didn't even get to order because Lynne, she works at the café, told us we were too loud. Then he pupils grew and Max's did too. I had to shake her to stop it. She was in her trance."

"We didn't even get to order because she went 'who do you work for?' Max was stubborn as she always is and left. They followed us and we got into the fight." The end. Story over.

"Then why were you mad at her?" Oh, um I'm not. We worked everything out.

"While we were crying her face was red. I asked her why she was crying so; she started flying so fast and when she stopped she almost killed herself in the process. I ask her anything serious and she dodges the question. It is so irritating!" I am sure to add that special Iggy charm. You can't get it anywhere else. Wink.

"Why was she crying?" he looked very concerned.

"I think because of that Sam guy but I'm not so sure; her face was red before that too."

"What about this morning? What happened then?" Oh, that question. I am not so sure myself.

"I don't know. She was just like that I guess. I don't remember much from last night. I was restless so I'm not sure." I'm not sure he liked that answer but I really don't know what _did _happen. He was quiet for a few minutes, probably thinking. I started to think too. How come I can't remember anything? This really is frustrating. I'll ask Max later. Right now I needed to resolve the Max issue with Fang.

"Are we cool now?"

"Yeah." We shook hands. Now all we have to do is get back to the flock.

**

* * *

Max**

I sat patiently on a swing. Yeah, I'm sitting on a swing. We were currently at the park that Iggy and I came to. Angel and Gazzy were on the playground and Nudge was sitting on the one next to me, just blabbing away. At first I was listening but I think I am tuning her out. What's taking them so long? Did they get captured? I knew I should have gone myself. I think Fang is getting better with the flock. Gazzy and Angel seem to like him better. I am not so sure about Nudge. She seems to like him less. "Nudge, how do you feel about Fang nowadays?"

"He's alright but he needs to trust us more." That is such a mature way to look at things.

"What do you mean?" I think I have an idea of what she means.

"Did you notice his arm?" She paused to see my answer, and I nodded. It was really stiff. "He doesn't move it at all. That arm got hurt in that bomb. When we got to the hotel he tried to fix it and nearly killed himself." There was a tear pooling in her eye.

"He didn't even ask for our help. If it wasn't for us he could've…" A single tear streams down her cheek. I wiped it away. "He didn't even thank us either."

"Don't cry sweetie. I am sure he is very thankful. It's not like everyone could have someone as wonderful as you. You are important to this flock and don't forget it. We all are. I am sure he wanted to but just doesn't know the words." I gave her a hug and saw that I was crying too. I've never been this in touch with my emotions. I was always being strong for the flock. Maybe I could be a strong leader and caring mother. I need to be there to pick up the pieces when a member breaks down and I need to be there to keep their heads up high as a mother figure. This flock needs me; Nudge needs me.

She nodded, and then smiled at me. I smiled` back. "Now wipe your eyes. We need to get going because the boys are back." Ig and Fang landed a few feet away from us.

I took Nudge's hand and led her to Angel and Gazzy. They were still on the jungle gym. I told them we were about to leave. They got off and we met Iggy and Fang. Iggy had a purpling bruise on his face. I let go of Nudge's hand and used it to touch his face. "Iggy, what happened?"

He rubbed his cheek and looked at Fang. "Long story."

I shot Fang an accusing glance. "You can tell us about what happened later. Right now we need to figure out where to go next. Any ideas?"

**For the moment, the flocks place is here.**

Here? This is about the worst place to be. I was thinking about going to Arizona to see my mom and get expert help for Fangs arm. Besides, if I stay here I am afraid we won't be able to escape Lynne's merry band of psychics. Plus, I definitely don't want to run into Sam again.

**You can't run away from your problems. These psychics are good people. Go to them and make peace. You will see that it is for the better.**

Make peace with them? Become friends? These people have tried to kill us and they're becoming as annoying as Erasers. What else can I do? These people are hardcore psychics and will stop at nothing to find out about us. I can't even be sure that we can trust them. Sometimes the Voice is right but sometimes it is wrong. Sometimes it's judgment is guided by Itex. Sometimes it sounds like Jeb. How can I be sure? I never could be.

**You know how to trust your flock but you need to learn how to trust me. I am not Jeb and I am not Itex. I am your Voice and I am here to help you save the world.**

Maybe I do need to trust him. I don't want to end up like my buddy Fang all emotionless. I need to be trusting and welcome all ideas. I need to help my flock and if trusting those crazy psychics is part of the plan then that is what we'll do. There may be bumps along the road but I am more confident now. I need to be more open and I need to be a little more like Angel. (of course minus the creepy)

**

* * *

Tabitha**

Where are they? Car (Carolynne pronounced "care") told me they were in this room. I heard a toilet flush. They are so stupid! Why are they going to the bathroom at a time like this? I headed to the bathroom to quietly wait for him to come out. They were all going to be so happy! Car had been having visions about these guys for weeks and I would get them. Beating people up is fun. The sound of flushing and hand washing stopped. The door creaked open and a tall blonde guy came out. Why were they all so tall? They are such weirdos.

"I know you're in there!" I said. My voice came out small and raspy.

I braced myself for fighting but he didn't even see me. I bet he didn't even hear me. He walked right past me and right to the balcony. Why would he be going there? I quietly tiptoed behind him. He closed the door in my face. Did he see me? My face was just inches from his. How could he not see me? Maybe he is just _that _absorbed in getting away? No, that cant be it.

I pressed myself against the door. Ugh, these thick walls. I can barely hear a thing. He was talking to someone. It was probably that guy, Nick. I can't believe he has the same name as our Nick. That's cool. Too bad they don't have another Tabitha; that would be fine. I could only heard the word 'disappear'. Oh, no maybe they had powers too. I know that Anne does. She can run really fast. That girl almost suffocated us running around like that. That bastard. Maybe next time I could do the same. My muscles felt restless and tense. I wanted to move around. That fight was so much fun; I haven't done anything like in a while. I was a little rusty and needed to flex my powers. It's like stretching before you go on a jog. Maybe Nick can make things disappear and maybe he did this with our skin. I can hear them opening something. What could that be? There are no other doors except this one. They are trying to escape! That is enough I am coming in there! I want to fight them and feel the confidence of their capture.

I burst through the door to feel a cool breeze hit my face. Man, Michigan is way colder than what I am used to. I felt myself shiver. Where are they? Did they just jump out of the window, or are they scaling the building? I stuck my head out and no one was there. I could feel my fingers freezing. This is ridiculous; it's only the beginning of fall. My cheek was pinking where the wind hit it. I peered below. No one was scaling the building. No one was _splat _on the ground. No one was here, but faint in the distance I noticed a dark bird flying. I don't know much about here but it looked greatly out of place but not as much as the bird flying next to it. That one was a very light and pretty bird. It was larger than the dark one.

Just seeing them fly was enough to drain the fight from my body. It was so peaceful and beautiful. I could feel the restlessness dissolving from my form. I exhaled deeply, leaned out to get a better look at them and next thing I know I am hanging from the edge. My heart my heart beating wildly in my chest. That was the feeling I longed for. I loved when I am in danger. It is the one of the few times I feel alive in my life. Instead of screaming and attracting attention to myself I try to use my shoes to grip the side of the building. I felt like screaming though. Car is always right. Don't wear flats, always wear griped tennis shoes or combat boots. She sounds like my mom. Exhale. It's okay. Be positive, you're only angry and full of adrenaline.

I let go of the window and let myself float to the ground. I am getting better at using my powers (telekinesis). When my black, strappy ballet flats hit the ground I go report to Carolynne. The boys have left the building.

**

* * *

Angel**

It's about time. The Voice has needed to give Max a little talking to for a while now. In the past she has been stubborn and rude (with a little touch of crazy and I thought the pressure was getting to her). She needs to open her mind to the possibilities and I don't mind that she wants to be a little like me. It's actually a pretty flattering. I thought Max didn't love me as much anymore when I was rescued from the School. Her thoughts described me as different and not like the old Angel at all. Although it was true, a girl still has feelings and it hurt. Max still loves me but I think it is for the better. Now she can clearly focus on all of us, not just me. This flock is really starting to grow into it's full potential. The only remaining problem is that there are too many secrets. We aren't as willing to talk to each other anymore.

I am starting to like her voice a little more. I don't agree to everything it says but lately it is more practical. Once Max was done thinking over what the voice said, she started to speak. "I have an idea." Almost immediately, everyone looked at her and I joined all of their gazes. I already knew what she was going to say but I still acted the part.

"We're going to stay here," she breathed.

Everyone started talking. I heard many 'why's and things like 'what about those crazy psychics?' Fang and I remained quiet. I, because I understood what Max was trying to do. I think Fang because he was just being emotionless. I decided to read his mind. I picked up on things like: "Those psychos burnt me!" and a long string of bad words and insults. He needs to show what he's feeling and stop hiding everything. He is a smart person but he needs to drop those barriers and let us in. We all are here for him and we need to let him know that. That is why I am going to join Gazzy on his project. Fang needs love and we will all should give that to him, not just Max.

Max told everyone to be quiet so we could hear her out. "The Voice told me we need to talk to them, that they mean no harm, and that they're just like us and are scared of being trapped again. I'm going to listen to him this time."

Gazzy spoke up. "Since when do you listen to that thing?"

This is something that will show that she knows how to use her leadership, if she understands how to speak and communicate with us. "Since now. I am trying to end this. They will continue to hunt us down and I don't want it to get to the point where we are enemies. I don't want a situation where they have you and you can't get away. There will be a time like that if you don't listen what I am saying now. We need to at least talk to them, and get to understand what they are and what they want. They could be just like us and we can only find out if we try. Now, they obviously aren't successful avian hybrids like us but what if they are another successful hybrid group? You can just tell; they have members even older than us! They have a member who is seventeen. They could tell us information concerning our expiration dates. They could help us to settle down in one place and not be on the run. Look at their café. It is successful and a permanent place. They could very well be nice people. If we get to know their deal then maybe we could have one less enemy. Wouldn't you like to know them and create an ally, a group of friends in saving the world?"

Iggy gave a small, slow clap and walked to her side. With his arm round her shoulder he complements her. "Way to go Max. Who knew you were good at speeches? Let's do this."

Max smiles at Iggy and turns to look at us. "Are you guys with me?"

They all stare at Max skeptically. Do they approve of her leadership? I always thought I should step in but I think she is starting to get her priorities straight. I want to see what happens. Nudge walks to Max's side and Max drapes he other arm around her shoulder. "I am." I stand next to Nudge and say my "I am!" I hold Nudge's hand and stare at them. Who I really want to see is Fang. Does he really approve? Gazzy comes next and then Fang does too. In his mind he still isn't sure. I guess he only did it because everyone else did. That's interesting. These next few days are bound to be. Will the rest of the flock come out of their shells and reveal their secrets? I know them all but I don't want to say anything. I want to see if they trust me, if they trust the flock and over the next few days I will find out just that.

**

* * *

A/N: Tabitha's character is a little out of it. (just to let you know) Oh, and how about that speech guys?**


	10. Cursed?

**A/N: Lots of POV's in this chapter. I am almost done setting up the plot but it starts to take effect. Also, it's my longest chapter. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel.

**Chapter 10**: Cursed

**

* * *

Angel**

After talking with Harshad I went to the living room. I liked talking to him; it was nice to meet someone like you, even if they didn't have wings. You couldn't be picky. He could do the same things as me. We compared things we could do, and I could tell what kind of role he played in their flo-, I mean group. He was really peaceful and neutral, someone everyone could count on. You could call him the sticky stuff that brings everyone together. He was the nicest person you could ever meet. I wouldn't mind having him in our flock. He's a real optimist but he doesn't go overboard. I liked him.

I turned on the television and looked for something to watch. This stuff is so boring. They only had the regular channels. The inn had cable. It figures; they seem like real penny pinchers, just like us. I smiled at the thought. I heard something move across the room. I turned to see that Fang was reading a book on the couch. I thought he wasn't emo! That book looks otherwise though. I chose to ignore that fact; I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. After all, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I stared at him for a moment then went back to watching TV.

I was sure he got annoyed with me, because he put his bookmark in and headed for the basement. I shrugged it off and resumed my show. It was boring, so I turned the television off again. I usually liked to watch something more enjoyable but nothing comes on around ten o'clock at night. I decided to go sleep; I had nothing better to do anyways. I stepped down the basement stairs to see Max, Iggy, and Fang arguing. They didn't even notice me come down the stairs. I couldn't make out what they were saying; they were all talking at once, so I decided to read their minds. It is a very useful trick, if you let it be.

I decided to read Iggy's first; he did have an unexplained bruise on his cheek. _Those people shot at me… uh-oh… she was only bandaging my cut… _How did he get a cut? I read Max's mind next. She seems to know things because it seemed she was right in the middle of things. _Iggy's cheek… How'd he get that bruise… What is Fang trying to prove… He's being such a jerk!_ It's always the hardest to read people during fight. They're always so mad and don't know the consequences of what they say but I was reading Max loud and clear. She is so outspoken. I read Fang last. _How dare he go after her? _Ah, I could already see what this was about. _I thought Max was in love with me! _I'm not so sure about that one, Fang.

So this is what I think was going on. Fang was mad at Max because she was with Iggy. Iggy was with Max because apparently he'd been shot at. Who was shooting at them? Max was bandaging his face because he had gotten hurt. I read Fang more and he thought they had been about to kiss, which they weren't. Iggy did want to kiss her but wasn't sure if Max wanted to so he wasn't going to. Max wasn't exactly sure and wanted to think. It seems there was a love triangle and both boys were fighting over Max. I listened more to see if I was right.

"Why were you trying to kiss her?" Fang said calmly. He wasn't trying to draw attention.

"I wasn't trying to kiss him," Max replied angrily. She got up from the couch they were previously sitting on. "Do you even trust me?" I see that Max has mastered the bambi eyes. Good one; I have taught you well. Fangs expression softened a bit. Then, he turned to point at Iggy, anger igniting. "What about him?"

Iggy stood up this time. He was mad at being accused. He thought, did Fang even trust him? It seemed that he always took Max's side on things. "She wasn't going to do that. Stop being so paranoid, Jeez man."

Fang was getting angrier. I don't think you should do that Iggy. He might just punch you again. "I wouldn't have to be paranoid if you wouldn't go around kissing her the second I'm not there."

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me first of all. Second, you need to give her and I more credit. I wouldn't do that to you. Just let her choose who she wants, if she likes me you can't force it. It's up to her Fang." The comment was said with such snide and anger I felt like he might spit on him in the heat of the moment. Fang didn't like it either because he punched Iggy.

"I'll give you another bruise to match the one I gave you before." Fang knocked him down, straddling him, while delivering a string of punches.

Max stepped in, "You gave him that? Why would you punch him?"

They weren't listening anymore because they were going at it now. Max tried to stop the fight but they would just push her away and continue. This had to stop. I was right about why they were fighting, but how to stop it? I didn't want them to kill themselves over her. Our enhanced strength sometimes, can be a burden. I racked my mind for ways to stop them but I came up with none. I pounded down the steps frantically. Why couldn't they stop this?

With no other choice, I screamed. Not out loud, but in their heads. Iggy felt it first and he fell to the ground, clutching his head. Fang punched him while he was down, a low blow yes, but he managed to break his nose. I heard the sickening _crack _that pierced the air when his fist made contact with his nose. He then, fell to the ground too, his hand grasping his ears.

"What did you do, Angel?" Max had rushed over to me, holding me tightly in her arms. I had stopped screaming by now but now they were sitting up, my voice ringing in their ears. I took Max's hand and we left them in their self-pity. I can't believe them! Boys are so stupid. Max and I went to the living room and I told her all of it. She was surprised. Maybe a damsel in distress (sort of) got them to fight but a screaming one got them to stop. I stand corrected: _those_ boys are extremely stupid.

**

* * *

Max**

I can't believe them! I didn't know Fang was the jealous type. He gave Iggy that bruise on his cheek. Why would he have done that? Does he want me to get angry with him? Then it hit me. I wasn't supposed to find out. He was questioning me about Iggy like that but he is the one who punched him. He hurt Iggy because I hurt him. Here we were about to start dating and he had skeletons in the closet. Angel was so nice to tell me; I think she knows every one's secrets. She's good at knowing when things should come to light.

After she told me it was about eleven o'clock and I was dead tired. We went to the basement to find everyone in his or her previous positions except with blankets. Angel and I got back onto the couch and we lay there. Soon, I heard her deep breathing against my own. I wanted to sleep too but I needed to wait for everyone to fall asleep so we could investigate the men across the street. I never did get to see them because as soon as I got there Iggy made them notice us. That monkey.

I knew I was only saying it because I was mad but it felt good. It had been almost thirty minutes and the only one still awake was Fang. Iggy was wide-awake and was just staring with his blank, cloudy eyes at the ceiling. Maybe he was asleep but with his eyes open. I shuddered at the thought and waited. Fang tried to whisper me but I shooed him away. I didn't want to talk to him. About thirty or so minutes later, I heard his soft snores but it turned out Gazzy had just started snoring. It was a battle to stay awake and I was losing the will to fight. How about I close my eyes for a second and let Fang fall asleep? I closed my eyes and I slowly drifted out of consciousness.

**

* * *

Iggy**

I stared at the ceiling, no one aware of my raging feelings, only aware of my blank and cold stare. Inside I was so angry! Not only was that a total abuse of Angel's powers I think I'm going to go deaf next week because of her. Who knew she could scream like that? I didn't even see her come down. I knew I might've acted a bit rude but Fang was being a bastard. He was being possessive. Max isn't his and, if I have anything to do with it, will never be. I loved her and he couldn't get in the middle of that. I know he went out with her before but Max is different in so many ways now I can't count and I love that. I am so attracted to her it's ridiculous.

Before she was different and seemed to be cracking under the pressure. I would find her mumbling to herself when there wasn't a voice. She was crumbling and while I was concerned she wouldn't let me help her. She was in her own world with Fang, a world which none of us could penetrate. It killed me to see our supposedly fearless leader like that. She was a shell of who she used to be. Her losing her memory refreshed her and she was full of life.

She was optimistic, and lovely. She was energetic and became more of a leader than she ever had been before. I smiled at the thought. She was beautiful. A new problem was approaching. She was slipping back into her old self with every new thing she remembered. Max was getting depressed. I needed to get the world saving going so we could move forward. This was the way to do it.

Finally, Fang was asleep. Once I made sure I started to move more freely. I got up and peered around to see Max on the couch. "Get up, he's asleep, Max."

She didn't move. I looked to see that she was asleep too, and dreaming. I didn't want to wake her up; and figured that I could do it myself. I patted her hair softly and made my way up the stairs, making sure I didn't wake anyone up. I stood in the by the couch in the living room and took a deep breath. I can do this. I looked through the window and saw them walking towards the house. I backed away from the window and took a fighting stance, waiting for them so I could take them down with my awesome bird kid strength.

The door opened and I prepared for a fight. The door opened and two men entered the room. I broke the first one's jaw but he snapped it back into place and I winced at the sight. The second grabbed me from the back and the first one punched me in the stomach. Oww! That hurt really bad. I felt like yelling, but I bit my tongue. I didn't want to wake them up. Maybe my petty actions caused the later events but I feel I'll never know.

My head was spinning from that last hit. I was still a little banged up from fighting with Fang. I shouldn't have done it. My nose was swollen too. I didn't notice he broke it because of the internal screaming that had invaded my head. It was mind numbing. Angel. I was dizzy and was not feeling well. Snap out of it Ig. You can do this. The reality was that I couldn't. They realized this as I fell to the ground. I felt a pair of large hands pick me up. They fastened me to a chair with rope from one of their bags. One man guarded the door and me and the other one went to the bedrooms.

What did they want? I was clueless. I was the one who beat up Sam. I knew they didn't want Max because they went to the bedrooms. Then whom did they want? Carolynne, she was the leader. I tried to get free and a smaller, boyish hand hit me. I looked up to see a blurred Sam. How could he? This was taking it too far. A minute later, and some knocking around later, they emerged with Nick. Nick? What do they want with him? My head was pounding and I tried again to escape. This only got me punched again and I knew I was going to be sore in the morning.

Nick was thrashing around but the enormous man had him. The man showed a thumbs-up and left with him in his arms. I kept moving around, trying to move but I was hurting and felt as if my body was made of rock. "It's over Jeff."

He took out a needle, and hastily shoved it into my arms. I started to lose consciousness and as a last effort, I spit on him. I think he hit me again but my body was numbing and I couldn't feel it. My head fell and that was all I knew that I had been beaten.

**

* * *

Nudge**

I got such a good nights sleep. I sat up and yawned. I felt awesome and refreshed but I'm hungry. I went upstairs to do something the last of our groceries. All we had left were the tons of eggs I bought. Maybe Iggy's already cooking; I hadn't seen him in the basement, so he must already be up. The only thing was I didn't smell food cooking. If he wasn't up then where was he? I left the kitchen and peered into the dining room. No one was there. I entered the kitchen and saw a crumpled figure in the chair.

He had that familiar strawberry-blonde hair and clouded blue eyes. Iggy? He was all battered and bruised and most scary of all, he was unconscious. I ran to his side, and screamed. "Iggy!"

He didn't respond. I splashed tap water on his face and his eyes did not open. I was scared so I yelled for Max. I heard her footsteps on the stairs and in the other room I heard faint sobs. She sleepily entered the room followed by Fang. He's like her shadow, I thought. Her eyes widened. "What happened?" She was already at his side, patting his bruised face. "Why isn't he waking up?" Her voice was rising in alarm, with every word.

"I don't know Max. I came for breakfast and he was sitting here unconscious. I tried splashing water on him but he won't move," I exclaimed. How could this have happened? No one heard anything? This is impossible!

Max removed a scrunchy from her wrist and tied her hair up. She had a feeling this was going to be a long day, a feeling that I now shared. She lifted his head, and put her ear to his neck. I suspect, to feel a pulse. I heard a low grunt from Max's shadow. You're jealous of him? He's unconscious or even possibly dead you… Calm down Nudge. You're just upset over this. I better be. I sighed. "Good news, he's alive but it seems barely."

Next, Max untied him from the chair held him prisoner last night. He fell over, not even breaking his grip from unconsciousness. Max caught him and looked over at me. "A little help please?" she grabbed his shoulders and I grabbed his legs. Together we placed him on the couch. Fang had just come back from the bathroom with some water and Tylenol. Together Max and Fang started to treat him. They crushed up the Tylenol and forced him to swallow it down with water. They continued to work on him and I suddenly felt out of place. So, I went to investigate the crying. I started for the girl's room.

I was just about there; I could tell because the volume of the sobs was louder. Raina rushed past me. I whipped around to see why she did that. She was usually nice and would apologize and continue on her way but today she was in a hurry. She moved down the hall fast and ducked into another room. I wanted to see what was wrong and followed her. Inside her room, Avel was like Iggy but he had gotten the least of it. He was out cold and had a few nasty bruises on his arms and maybe more. Raina was hunched over his form, patting his face with cold rags from a small tub of iced water.

It was a horrible sight. He was deathly still. The only movement he made was the slow and shaky breathing from his chest. I almost couldn't bear to watch this but I needed to know. Who did this and what do they want? What was the purpose of breaking into their house? Did they have something of value that they would want? It's all so confusing to me. Every few seconds he would suddenly breathe in. I thought he was going to wake but he didn't. His broad nose was puffy and fine lips were bluing.

"Ray, what happened? Is he okay? This is just like what happened to Iggy downstairs, except he's worse and-" My voice was quiet and scared, not like me at all.

I was interrupted. "The Doctor did this. I recognize it."

"Recognize what?" I blurted it out without thinking.

"The toxins. They gradually leave in the pores but these are symptoms of his medicine."

"What?" I was confused. What medicine? I've never seen anything like this.

"See?" She started pointing things out on his body. She placed a finger to his lips. "They are blue. He isn't cold it's just a mechanism they use to know which medicine they used just by looking at him. They make it color coded." That explains why his lips were blue. I thought he was succumbing to hypothermia. I mentally exhaled and let her continue. Next she picked up his hand. "His body is pale, a side effect. You shouldn't worry it's very minor." She put her cheek on his for about five seconds and lifted it again. Then she put her hand on his forehead. "His body is pretty warm; you could call it a fever. Feel it." She pointed to his cheek. I put my palm onto his skin. It wasn't warm; his skin was a little hot. It didn't burn me but it didn't feel warm at all; it felt cold. I pulled my hand back and put it on my leg, trying to heat it up.

She felt him again and shrugged. Guess she didn't feel it. "So is he going to wake up?" I slightly winced; I was afraid of hearing the one word I didn't want to, no.

"Yes, but it'll take a little while."

I exhaled in relief but, "How long?"

"Maybe ten, twelve hours?"

Don't they have to go to their school? Will they think they aren't coming? I am asking so many questions today; I hope I'll get answers soon. "Don't you have to go to school?"

She nodded. "I can get him awake if I keep putting cold water on him."

"How come?"

"He's been unconscious about six or seven hours so I could cut the time in half by doing this." She smiled at me and continued working. I took this as an opportunity to go. When I was at the door she told me one last thing. "There is one thing that bothers me though."

"What?" What else could be bothering her? We do have two unconscious boys already. Those made me wonder if everyone else is okay. Why would they break in just to beat Ave and Iggy? There had to be a greater purpose to this. If not, they are dumber than we thought. I highly doubt that. I have learned this quickly in my thirteen years of life; the smartest and scariest people in the world are by far, scientists.

"They only use this stuff when they don't have time to fight. They mean business." With this said I turned around and started helping her douse his face. She was going to need all of my help.

**

* * *

Tabitha**

I woke to the sound of Car's crying. Why is she crying? I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I groggily walked to her and tripped over Ray's bed. I expected to hear a voice of protest but there was none. Oh, she had already gotten up. I stood still to hear some yelling for Max but I wasn't her and didn't go. What could be wrong with her? It's way to early for this. She was sitting on her bed with pink puffy cheeks and red eyes. Then something hit me, hard.

Car.

Never.

Cried.

She was our strong and fearless leader. This is bad. Something must really be wrong with her. "Car, what's wrong?"

"I'm cursed and destined to be alone!" Her voice was loud and her arms were flailed in the air. They had moved back and forth with every word.

"What are you talking about? You have Nick." She cried harder. I slung my arm around her shoulder and wiped tears away with the other.

"Not anymore!"

What is she talking about? Nick is probably less than twenty feet away. He's probably just getting some breakfast to eat. "What do you mean?"

"I had a vision last night, right when it happened." Her tone grew deathly grave. "I wanted to wake you and Ray up but I couldn't stop it, I couldn't. During that vision I was trapped and there was nothing I could do. I was just laying here while he was taken."

Her eyes fell and silent tears stream down her cheeks. Could her vision possibly be wrong? They have been before. I left her to look for him. I checked in Harsh's room but he wasn't there. Harsh and Derek were still sleeping, loud and full of snoring. I checked his room but all was there was Ray and Nudge leaning over Ave; he was obviously unconscious. Okay, something _did _happen last night but what? I peered into the basement to see if anything else happened but Gazzy and Angel were sleeping. The others were probably getting breakfast. I checked the kitchen and it was empty.

In the living room Max and Fang were hunched over Iggy, and he was hurt too. His injuries were much worse than Ave's. It looked like he was beat up repeatedly and then left alone. He was unconscious too probably with the same thing Ave's got. I repeatedly scanned the room but Nick was nowhere to be found. I was officially worried. Car's vision was right. Nick was gone. Who had taken him and where did they go?

I raced back into her room. Her tears had subsided but I knew she was still sad. "You were right. He isn't here. What do we do?"

"I'm not sure. I've never tried to look for one of them after they've gone missing. All I get is dead ends."

I'm officially confused. "What? This has happened before?"

I must have made her sad again, because more tears emerged from her eyes. "I know. I'm a boyfriend killer."

"Boyfriend killer? What are you talking about?" If this had happened before, why would she even go out with Nick? Did she want him to get kidnapped? That's not like her at all. Car is our right and fearless leader. She would never do this to us. I don't believe shoe would. Car cares about us and would never do that. I know she wouldn't.

"I'm not sure why it happens, but just about every boyfriend I've had has disappeared. Or even one day, flat out stops talking to me." She took a shallow breath. "I don't know what happened but want to find out. We are going to find him. No teammates left behind, ever."

"So what are we going to do now?" I breathed. This was going to be a new one for us. None of our teammates has ever been taken away. We have been effectively weakened.

"We are going to ask for the flock's help."

"What? How are we going to keep them with us? We don't have extra plane tickets and we don't have hotel money either."

Her mood seemed to lighten. "Of course we can keep them with us, dummy. They can fly there, and we can keep them in our _empty _clubroom. That reminds me, bring extra blankets."

In our clubroom? That was strictly for us psychics. If this for Nick, then I guess we could accommodate. How are we going to sneak six kids into our clubroom? I have to admit it will look very suspicious. All of us crowding into a small hallway; these teachers are bound to catch us sneaking. We can work that out later. There is another problem. Iggy and Ave are unconscious. What if they don't get up in time? We can't take seemingly dead people on a plane. We'll get arrested for sure. We just have to make sure they wake up before our flight. Right now it is ten a.m. and we need to get to the flight by three fifteen. This can work if we just keep up the cold water then they are bound to get up.

"Okay, let's go tell them."

"You go start," she said. Her face turned a light shade of green. What? She held a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. What? Oh, the lovely side effects of her visions.

**

* * *

Carolynne**

"You go start," I said. I could feel the nausea sweep over me and bile rise in my throat. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. This was new. I hadn't thrown up since last year. Maybe I was developing a new but useless ability. What's the point of seeing what's happening at the time it's happening? Are the visions trying to tell me what's inevitable? I sure hope not, but I had a feeling that that is _exactly_ what they are trying to tell me. Of course this will raise questions. What else is inevitable exactly? I feel helpless. At least when I discovered new things Nick would be here to help me through it. I wiped my mouth and stood up. I opened the bathroom cabinet behind the mirror. Where the heck is my Tylenol? I need that; they know it. I sighed and splashed cold water on my face. It didn't help at all; I just look paler than before. I think I'll just make some milk. I sprinted to the kitchen, my head beating like a loud drum, took out a half gallon of milk and poured some into my cup. I hurriedly shoved it into the microwave.

When it was done, I yanked it out and drunk it in gulps. Soon in a few seconds my headache lightened and a felt a little better. Remembering Tab and the others I walked into the family room, cup in hand. "Feeling better?"

I nodded. "You tell them yet?" She shook her head. "We were kind of distracted by your running to the kitchen."

"Oh, well I had a vision last night while this happened. I saw Iggy getting beat up by two big guys and Sam. Then they- -" Max interrupted me.

"Sam across the street?"

"Yes, you know him?" I asked. I thought they only knew us.

"Yeah. He's a bad guy. I met when Iggy and I were at Amiele's." They stayed with that nice old lady down the street? She runs a small grocery store near the city that supplies us with fresh café ingredients.

"That little creep! I ought to go straighten him out right now." I saw anger swell in her eyes and I shook my head. This is not your fight, Max. It's mine, mostly. I need to find out what they want with him, and me and end this all. She calmed down to listen to what i had to say.

"No. What I was trying to tell you is, they took Nick."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," I wasn't sure I wanted to tell them about my breakdown. That was kind of personal business.

"What are you going to do?" Her eyes shone with excitement. I guess she could tell what I was going to say next. She was just waiting for and invitation. I'm starting to like you more and more Maximum Ride of the flock.

With a smile I delivered the news. "That's where you come in, flock. I want you to…" I knew Tab was getting excited too so I let her finish my sentence, I knew she wanted to. "Accompany us to our school!" she blurted. Tab knows me so well.

**

* * *

Fang**

I swear her smile could've blinded me. "That's where you come in flock. I want you to…" She glanced over to Tabitha who finished her sentence. "Accompany us to our school."

Coincidentally, I was drinking water at the moment. It must have gone the wrong way because I started choking on it. I heard an "Ew, Fang," from Tabitha and didn't care. Max, you better not agree with this. You better not.

"I'd love to!" Her eyes were sparkling and she looked happier than she had been in a long time. The way the words came out of her mouth was natural and it looked like she had been anticipating this. Had she? A mischievous grin swept her face; she had been _waiting _for something like this to happen. "No disrespect to Nick but I was waiting for something like this to happen. Iggy was right!"

Iggy? Is that what she'd been talking to him about? That sure explains a lot but why would she talk to him about these things? She used to talk to me about these things all the time. I remember when she told me that she was feeling hopeless. Is this what she meant? She just wanted something exciting to happen? That's probably not it. Max is smarter than that and doesn't go seeking adrenaline; it's not her. There must be something she's plotting behind these excited, warm brown eyes.

By then I had finished choking. Did anyone care? "You're not serious," cough. "Max."

She looked at me like I was dumb. "Of course we are doing it!" Her arm was up in the air and she was pointing at the ceiling like mad. What was she pointing at…God? Sorry that was off topic. I would say she looked like the main character of the S.O.S Brigade (Haruhi Suzimiya). Don't ask me how I know that. You just get bored on the computer sometimes and you go youtubing. The most random things will pop up; believe me.

She was so determined, and it scared me. "Why?" Her smile widened and her pointed hand turned to me. "Because the people who did this are probably connected to Itex that's why, Fang. You want to stop Itex don't you?"

"Of course, but do we have to? What if they're just a whole other evil organization?"

"Angel and Gazzy agree with me, don't you?" Angel and the Gazzy? When did they wake up? "Come on down!" She yelled; her voice filled with newfound confidence. Out of nowhere, Angel and Gazzy appeared.

"Come on Fang; we have to go!" Angel projected her bambi eyes at me, and I cracked under their sweetness. Knowing Max, she probably had this planned out. Darn that Max. Gazzy stood beside her, his face barely holding a smirk. I knew he was waiting to laugh out loud (ha ha lol). What is wrong with me today? I sighed and said, "Okay."

Everyone cheered and I swear I heard Nudge whoop from the other room. The thought of all this made me smile. Max whooped too, obviously have heard Nudge in the other room. "You smiled. I thought I would never see this day come," her voice was wet with cheerful sarcasm.

Max smiled at me but just seeing her smile made me grin even harder. And that, of course, made everyone whoop louder than before.


	11. Destination Plans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel.  
**Chapter 11:** Destination Plans

**

* * *

Fang**

Iggy woke up and I could tell he had a headache because of the way he was rubbing his temples. He bolted upright and knocked heads with Max. As he touched his forehead he looked around confusedly. He saw me sitting on the ground and anger flared in his eyes. His expression read _this is your fault_. As if he read my mind, he then grumbled, "This is your fault."

My smile dropped. He pointed at me and I flinched. I thought he was going to hit me. Suddenly uncomfortable, I silently moved back. Why is he so much bigger than me? I noticed this in a way I wouldn't have liked to. This is what I get for smiling; I think Karma hates me. He cleared his throat and continued. "I could've taken them."

Max, ignoring this asked, "Who?"

"Two really big guys came in to take Nick. Sam was there too but he was still all bandaged up" Max flinched at the word "Sam" but it hadn't broke her radiant smile. Iggy had brought his hand back by now and was staring blankly at the wall.

"It's okay now because we are going to Russia, Ig; to catch them. I'm so happy I could cry. You were right."

Her smile widened and she swept him into a hug. He didn't look happy at all and I wondered why. He looked in pain. I guess she forgot he was hurt; it's understandable. I was happy enough to forget the fact that she was practically squeezing the life out of him. Did she forget the fight yesterday? That would be great. Then she wouldn't be mad at Iggy or me. "Ow, Max."

She suddenly let go of him. "Sorry. I'm just so happy."

"That reminds me. Did you guys take the Tylenol out of the bathroom? I need it," Carolynne says. Max picked up a small white bottle with red labeling and handed it to her. She popped it open with experience and took two pills followed with a gulp of whatever was in her cup. It was milk, I think. She's so weird; who drinks milk as a drink? I dub it as cereal liquid and nothing else. She frowned while staring into the bottle. "How many did you take?" she asked.

Max started counting numbers on her fingers, "Four."

"You know that's too many right?"

"Nope. We bird kids need more aspirin than you guys." Said with true bird kid pride, Maximum.

"Okay, good." Her voice seemed to go off into the distance so I decided not to ask. After thinking for a second she yelled across the house. "We need to pack people! Our flight leaves in a few hours. Hurry!"

Tabitha left the room to pack and Carolynne continued to talk. "Since you are our guests…get packed too and we'll have a place ready when you get there." She paused to think. "Oh and Max."

She whispered things into her ear.

"Okay," she was clearly trying to whisper but was failing miserably.

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"No way. How does it look?" She paused to listen but she burst into fitful laughs. What were they talking about? What was so funny? I want to know. She stopped laughing.

"He is going to be so mad!" Lyn nodded and she looked like she was trying to remember something.

She was trying to keep the conversation quiet but I had to find out what they were talking about. Is she talking about me? I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that she was. The agony! I knew they were planning something, but what? Across the room I heard Iggy smirking, his cloudy eyes filling with the slight emotion. He was still staring at the ceiling but now he was in deep thought. He was planning something. Could he hear them? It would make sense. I knew whatever they were planning wasn't good. I even saw Angel laughing quietly across the room. She whispered something into Gazzy's ear and he chuckled, his face facing mine. So now I knew this was about me. Now all I had to do was find out what…

She left the room, footsteps light and quick but returned with a piece of paper. She began scribbling on it wildly with a pen. Lyn handed it to Max. "Here is the address."

"Got it," She grasped it in her hand, as if it were gold. She clutched it to her chest for a moment then finally stuffed into her left pocket.

Carolynne left the room, probably to go pack, and then Max started to give out orders about what we needed to do next. "Iggy you stay there, get better. Fang will pack up your stuff for you."

"Why me?" I asked.

"It's my punishment for starting fights," Max said nonchalantly as she headed for the basement. Gazzy and Angel, still chuckling followed her. I heard Gazzy whisper, "Fang started a fight?"

"Yes sweetie but I also needed someone to pack his stuff because I need your help with something…" Why is it that I always never hear the part that I want to hear? It's like I am the least lucky person in the world. I sigh and take another glance at Iggy. He was beaten up pretty badly but I think he'll be okay.

The bruises that I had given him were just about gone but the ones done by the mystery men were still there. His arms had dark marks the shape of hands and also bared long lines from where the rope had dug into his skin. Overall, he looked horrible but I couldn't help but notice the small glint in his eye. It resembled… hope? He was lying on his back with his arms folding out behind his head. He had a small smile on his face and I couldn't help but wonder what was happening and why it was being kept from me.

"Iggy?" I called his name. I wanted to see if he would tell me.

"Yeah," he said. His voice was low and almost at a whisper. I couldn't help but notice how faraway he sounded.

"Did you hear them?" He nodded and continued staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help but wonder why he did that. I knew he couldn't see what he was staring at. What was the point? "Can you tell me?"

He laughed his low laugh and bored his eyes into mine. "Now why would I do that?"

I shrugged although he couldn't see it. As if he sensed the movement, he spoke. "I'm not a spoil sport." His expression was carefree but, at the same time, bored. "Just enjoy these peaceful moments. You'll be busy soon enough, Fang." He turned back to his previous position. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Start packing my stuff man," he says and starts humming to himself. I don't recognize the tune but I shrug it off and exit to the basement.

Leave it to Iggy to ruin a conversation. It wasn't like it was perfect but the last comment was certainly not needed. I see Max with Angel and Gazzy talking in hushed tones while sitting on a carpet on the tiled floor. When they see me, they stop talking but Gazzy pulls out a world map as if on cue. Angel asks me a question and again, as if on cue. "Do you know the fastest route to Asia?"

Her little mouth was curved into a smile and I couldn't help but wonder what they were whispering about. I have a feeling I won't like it. I took the map and stared at it intently, ignoring the fact that they were whispering about me. Time to switch into overdrive Fang. First you need to get two facts straight our location and our destination. I quickly snatched a pen out of my pack. I marked where we were. I forgot the city so I'll guess. I wrote a star on the southern Michigan area. This is where we are. I looked over to the Russia area. Who knew it was so big? I looked for St. Petersburg. I see Novisbirsk, Omsk, Yekaterinburg, Perm, Moscow and here we are St. Petersburg. I marked a star on that city; this is where we need to be.

Now if you study the distances we could land in Russia in about two days if we cross the Alaskan border. The only problem is even though we will be in Russia we will be very far away from St. Petersburg. It would take us another three or four days to get there, if we don't run into problems. Considering the other path, across the Atlantic Ocean, it would take a half of a day to reach New York. The problem with that route is we need to cross the gigantic Atlantic Ocean which will be hard if we don't have a place to land. I don't think the flock could handle that long a flight. We need a mid-flight island. If we can find that we are good to go.

I squinted to see small islands named Azores that are a part of Portugal. Hmm. Those islands are well past the half waypoint. This is a hard decision; I asked the flock who had been silently waiting for an answer. I bet they were communicating with Angel, no doubt. "We have two choices basically. Choice one: we cross the Alaskan border and brave most of Russia to reach our destination."

I looked up from the map to see them, concentration deeply involved with thinking about the plan. Max nodded and asked me to continue. "Choice two: we cross the Atlantic Ocean and then cross Europe to get to St. Petersburg."

Max stared at the map. "Choice one is so tedious but safe though choice two is faster but more dangerous. How to decide?" She pondered over the map for a minute, her index finger on her perfect lips. "How about we start at Montreal, cross the little bottom tip of Greenland, quickly across Iceland, stop in the United Kingdom and starting in Norway we cross Sweden and Finland?"

Angel thought it all over. "Yeah, let's do that. There are more flying stops, and all we need to do to get ready is buy some winter clothes." Gazzy agreed and the plan was set. Why was I even asked? I just thought up two intricate plans in minutes and she makes one in fifteen seconds that we actually choose. What was the point of that? Whatever.

"Time to set into action! I'll give you thirty minutes to pack. Keep Iggy company in the living room when you're done." Max grabbed her pack and went upstairs. She's already done? Max must've really believed what Iggy had told her. She sprinted up the stairs. I bet she needs to check in with Nudge. I haven't seen her since earlier this morning now that I think about it. I bet she just found someone else to talk to death. I don't remember hearing her voice upstairs though.

**

* * *

Max**

I grabbed my pack and sprinted up the stairs. I need to find Nudge; I haven't seen her since early this morning. She is behind on the flock's activities. I checked in the girl's room to see if she was talking with one of the girls but I only saw Tab and Lyn. They were both packing two suitcases and book bags. I left them to their packing and went to the next room. Harshad and Derek were groggily packing their suitcases and book bags too. They got to sleep in today, lucky.

There was one thing I couldn't help thinking. If I had fallen asleep that night would I have gotten beaten up like Iggy? There were so many alternate possibilities. Since I hadn't been in a fight I might have been able to take them. If they were too strong I could've been in the same position as Iggy. I really wish I would've been there to help. I wish he had woken me up. Is that too much to ask? I'm glad he's okay but he needs to stop trying to protect me. I can defend myself. That could have gotten him killed and I certainly don't want that. Iggy is our flock's infamous pyro. We all need him and vice versa. No flock member should do that. Together we stand but divided we fall.

I peeked into Nick's room half expecting not to find her there. Nudge was sitting on a low stool next to Raina. They were talking to Avel who looked a little like Iggy but not as bad. It looked like he had been punched once or twice then tranquilized. From the looks of him he had just gotten back up from a drug-induced sleep. Raina was packing while making sure that he was okay. I think he looked okay besides the fact that his lips were a little blue. I would say something, but I think they have it under control.

"Nudge, so this is where you've been hiding all morning," I say.

She replies with a smile. "I've been helping Ray with Ave. When they kidnapped Nick they kind of just threw him off to the side. He's awake now and doing much better."

"Good. I need to catch you up to speed. We are going to help them find Nick. I think we're going to fly there so don't work to hard. Start packing up your pack so we can go clothes shopping for when we go farther north."

She nodded, says goodbye to Raina and leaves for the basement. Now what do I do? I have got everyone on his or her jobs and have nothing to do myself. Now that I think about it that would make me a successful leader. I hate having nothing to do. I feel really jittery like when I drank coffee for the first time. The meet up point is the living room so I'll sit with Ig.

In the living room he is lying on the couch and is staring at the ceiling. He looks like he is in deep thought. Suddenly he sits up and rubs his back. I guess lying on your back isn't so comfortable when you have thirteen-foot wings. I sit on the couch next to him. "Hey Max."

How did he know it was me? "Hey, Ig. Are you up for flying?"

"I don't know. I need to test them out. Just sitting here makes my wings feel odd."

I don't like the sound of that. "Go stretch them out and fly. I'll come too. We need to tell you how we're getting there." I tip toed to the door to see if he would hear me. His expression was slightly puzzled but he followed me nonetheless out of the door. I guess he can hear better than I thought. He spread out his wings and started moving them around. He looked like a dog shaking water out of his fur.

"I think something's wrong," he said. What could be wrong? His wings looked all right. Wait a minute, a wing was bent down the wrong way. It looked like his bone healed in the wrong place. I hate when that happens because when you snap it back it hurts like crazy. This could be a problem; if we snap his wing he wont be able to fly for a little bit. He can't fly with the wing like this so…

"Your wing is healing in the wrong place," I commented. How can I do this? "Do you want me to…"

He nodded and braced himself for pain. I placed my hand on his golden white wings and felt around for the bone. The feathers were warm and soft but I gripped it and felt him flinch. The bone hadn't fully connected so I could snap it back into place and his wing would be okay. Don't wimp out; you can do this, Max. I took a deep breath. One, okay get ready. Two, deep breaths, Max. Three… … _snap! _I heard Iggy grunt and felt the bone pop out of place. I quickly put it in the right spot and pulled my hand away. I hated the sound off bones breaking; when it happens you, can't help but hold your breath. I pulled some bandages out of my pack and used them tie on his wing and keep the bone firmly in place.

"Better?" I tried.

"Yeah." He moved his wing again and I could tell it was much better. My hand slipped to his shoulder and I looked at his face. Was he blushing? Suddenly, I was blushing too and our noses were almost … Get a hold of your self, Max! He doesn't even like you! Or does he? Whatever! I let my hand fall to my side.

Angel burst through the screen door. Oh my gosh; did she hear what I was thinking? That is so embarrassing. I moved back a foot from Iggy and waited. The sarcastic or colorfully ha ha comments were yet to come. I breathed a sigh of relief; she saw my sudden, quiet outburst and looked at me suspiciously. I gave her a sincere smile and shrugged. I don't think she thought that reassuring and read my mind. I had made sure to think really nauseating things about her. She still didn't look assured but I didn't care. You're six, Angel and I'm fifteen.

_I'm seven, Max._

_Okay, awesome. What did you want?_

She placed her small hands on her non-existent hips. "Now that Iggy can't fly, how are we going to get there?"

I seriously hadn't thought about that. I arched my brows in response. "Um… ah… we need to find a way to make some fast money."

Her face read no-nonsense. "Well, duh! How are we going to work this out?" Her expression quickly turned to worry and I was again… at a loss. Our world saving business has finally reached another climax and there is no way I am going to mess this up! When in doubt, consult… your flock? Since Angel doesn't know and Iggy is choosing this time to be silent I am going to ask Fang. Only he talked to me first. He walked through the screen door and told me he had an idea. So, we went to the kitchen to talk. We sat on the stools and he voiced his opinion.

"Max, I know you may not like this idea but it's the only way to get the money fast."

What was he talking about? "What, are we selling drugs?"

He laughed nervously. Has he? "Pssh, never done that before."

"What?" I must have sounded hysterical. I stood and pointed my finger at his chest. "Fang, don't please don't-"

"I was just kidding." He started laughing again.

"That is not funny!" I playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Or was I?" He tried to add fake mystery and persona to his voice. I shrugged him off and couldn't help wondering. Was he kidding? I motioned for his to go on.

"What I was really going to suggest do was, … street fighting."


	12. Vipe and Thor

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel.  
Chapter 12: Vipe and Thor

**

* * *

Max**

Street fighting? I was totally prepared to make a fuss when it all sunk into my head. I could do that. Even though it's illegal business, it still is done. I could have argued but I didn't. How else was I getting out of the continental U.S.? I needed money. Sometimes his logic irritates me to the point of no return. Darn you, Fang. So, I asked him the question I bet every person would be thinking about now: Where?

"I know these people in Chicago who-"

"How do you know these people?"

"No time to explain. They're in this gang and I'm an honorary member." He winked at the last part and I couldn't help but wonder why. I hate secrets.

"We need to go now so we can get back by the time our flight is leaving."

"Our flight?"

"Yeah, I got Nudge to find us a flight. It leaves at six. It's a little late but I think we can make it," he replied.

Oh, Mr. Thoughtful. Did you think of everything? It was thoughtful but I would like to know about these things in advance. It makes me feel so, predictable. I can't argue now, I need to fight. The thought made me smile. Why would I do that? I can't help it but by the minute, I am growing more sadistic. With good things come bad. I am trying to make myself smarter by improving my vocabulary. When I tried to get the flock to try school I actually learned something. The strength of my animosity of Sam is growing by the second. See? I'm not crazy for trying. I'm actually a little disappointed. That just raised my sadistic factor by thirty notches. I'm a masochist failure.

It's just that I haven't had a real fight in a while. Just sitting around the house felt like days and my muscles are basically itching for a fight. Am I weird for thinking that? Maybe so. I put Iggy in charge while we left and we were off. It felt weird to be all alone with Fang. According to him, I have been before but the feeling felt new. While we were flying I glanced over at him. His face was serious and cute. Maybe that was why I liked him before or maybe I just have bad taste. There goes me being melancholy. Is that what world saving does to a person?

**What it does to you is up to you. **

There goes the voice acting dumb, as usual. Ninety-nine percent of the time it speaks in riddles. This is why I need to be smart. I need to understand what it's saying so I can understand it's meaning. Whenever it speaks to me, I want to understand. I want to be able to comprehend this and get this over with so I can get on with life. I want to fly in the skies without those stupid Erasers or Flyboys or whatever those forsaken scientists can come up with, fighting me. (a brain on a stick, are you serious?) Is that too much to ask?

Fang looked over at me, feeling my eyes boring onto his face. I quickly looked away, blushing, in fear of conversation because sometimes you don't want to talk. I think i understand him a bit more. I looked straight ahead and in my line of vision I saw him smirk and continue flying. Ha ha, you are so not funny, Fang. Jeez, he can be so sure of himself sometimes. I bet he looks in the mirror for hours trying to get his hair into that perfect style that is supposedly "natural". I know, I certainly don't. I'm not self centered. I've just got that natural Maxish glow and style to my hair.

We landed in Chicago in about forty-five minutes then spent another fifteen walking to the place. He thinks it's suspicious to land in a place out of nowhere. He's so paranoid. I am too. I found myself doing unnecessary 360's every time a bush moved or something stupid like that. We arrived at a large, seemingly abandoned building and Fang walked up to the front and tapped lightly on the door. Is this a movie theatre? Wow, it's barely recognizable. In about thirty seconds, someone answered. It was a tall guy with a tired expression and brown stubble. He was seemingly in his twenties.

"Hey my Money man. Long time, no see," he smiled his crooked smile but stopped to ask. "Whose the broad?"

Moneyman? Broad? I was about to question him but he simply replied. "You can call her Anne. Juice, we're here to tag."

"Alright, alright. What's the special occasion?"

"Our crew needs to get out of the country for a while," he said it in a don't-ask tone. The man understood. Where did Fang learn how to talk like this? It was definitely new and interesting.

"You got some payment?" his voice was low and hopeful.

"Yeah, I've got two hundred." Where did he get this money? We could've used this that night I was low on the stuff. What else is he hiding from me?

"Outta sight, we've got a party."

He let us in through the back and I fully saw the building. On the outside it looks decrepit but on the inside it was as furnished as a five star hotel. What are we getting ourselves into? We were left to sit in a room with all the other fighters. There were all kinds of people here. We weren't the youngest. There were even twelve year olds. I could see why this was illegal. We would probably get someone older than us. Darn my awesome face! In about five minutes Juice let us fight. Being dragged out of the ring were some gory figures. They scared me half to death.

We have bird kid strength I kept telling myself. We have bird kid strength!

Our opponents were also a team. The first one was a woman, about twenty-three and a man, about twenty-four. We can take them. We can take them. Fang said he was fighting first and made me wait outside the ring. They were fighting in a ring embedded into the ground. Part of me was scared for him but the other part just wanted to fight myself. He started against the man.

At first they circled the ring but then Fang got bored and lightly punched him in the gut. The guy staggered back a bit but got back up. It must have hurt because his face swelled with anger and he charged. With all his force he punched him and I could hear the wind being knocked out of him. I cheered him on and he looked at me. Big mistake; the guy took a low blow and punched him there. From then on, I was almost silent. He fell to the ground, but immediately got back up. He began to use one of my favorite fighting styles, annoyance.

How is that a fighting style you may ask? It's easy, all you have to do is slap em' around. Build their anger. Let them use up their strength while you build yours. At the moment their strength is up, knock em' down. It is very effective in this situation. He is so smart! Fang kept dodging the man, evading him just out of his reach. He got angrier and angrier too, like a charm. The man barreled over and Fang slapped him in a way that wouldn't hurt but would make a large sound. People watching started to go "oooh" and yelled insults at them.

The man finally tired and Fang went offensive. The man walked and he tripped and successfully straddled him bending his leg back. The man flung his leg back and it hit him inn the face, knocking him backward. Fang silently rose and started punching him in the face rapidly. Apparently he doesn't take well to being kicked in the face. Understandable. He quickly finished him off with a swift kick to the face. The man slumped to the ground and was beaten. The referee yelled, "K. O." and every one cheered like mad.

"Since, he has taken him down alone, their tags must take each other down _alone,_" a guy near me said "his tags in for trouble, that lady's a feisty one." Another one agreed. Fang, you see what you do trying to be a gentleman? I mustered up my strength and courage; there wasn't much there.

Fang slapped my hand. "Be careful."

"I will," he kissed me lightly on the lips.

I was against the girl. Don't panic Max. Those guys were just talking trash. They have no idea what they're talking about. The girl hopped into the ring and deafening cheers erupted from the sidelines. I couldn't help but think about how well the walls were soundproofed because in the other room, I couldn't hear a thing. The woman broke me from my thought and gave a deathly cold stare. She scares me like crazy. The referee announced we would start. I prepared to circle like she did but she charged at me with out warning.

My legs were grabbed and I was spun around and around. She finally let go, and I flew into the wall. Black spots filled my vision and I knew she was in my league. I stood up walking really dizzy-like and she pushed me. My back hit the wall, which knocked the dizziness away, making me aware. I turned into fight mode and charged at her. I don't know why I did it. It just needed to be done. She landed her fist in my tummy and it hurt. I felt like barfing, or trying to regain my breath but I didn't. I jumped, with my fist on her hand, which moved to her head and suddenly I was behind her.

While she was processing what was happening, I grabbed her back, for a spin but she turned around and her blouse was torn. Cheers erupted, but I felt like I just signed a death sentence. Holding the bottom half in my hand and not knowing what else to do with it, I threw it in her face. Then, I charged and knocked her down. I was sitting on her chest, a leg on each side, pinning her to the ground. She struggled to move and I started punching her in the face. She used her legs, which I forgot about, to kick me with. I threw my hands back, doing a midair somersault. Then I threw my legs back under and kicked her in the jaw.

Mid-reel I did a second one; and punched her in the stomach while she gasped for air. I did too. She had knocked the wind out of me before and I had not been breathing for those few seconds. I was suddenly grateful for my air sacs; without them I would have passed out. During my breathing, she grabbed my stomach and tries to flip me over, to slam me onto the ground. Why do I have to be so light? I tumbled out of her reach, doing a duck and roll as I hit the ground. I stood up, fighting stance engaged. I am officially pissed.

I ran at her for a third time and used her to propel myself to her back. Standing, I swept my feet and tripped her. She landed flat on her face and I put my foot on her back, pinning her down. Or so I thought. She threw me to the other side of the ring and I bit my tongue, hard. Blood was streaming from my mouth and I caught a glimpse of Fang. He was concerned, so sweet but also looked in awe. He is such a boy. I held on to the side of the ring, as she tried to throw me to the other side. My grip was strong and she only tore my top completely off, revealing my undershirt. I was so embarrassed. Anger swelled in me and I ran at her.

She had thought I was going to try to get behind her again but I didn't. Where I usually bounced off her head I grabbed her mane of thick auburn hair and yanked it. She fell to the floor and I dragged her to a wall and slammed into it. I picked her up and threw her across the ring. I thought she was down for the count, but she got up and pulled my hair. As if to say, you want to play dirty? She pulled me towards the wall and I pushed her away with the force of my legs. She staggered and I knocked her down. I started punching and hitting her. Soon we were rolling around. Wow, this is such a girl fight.

I kicked her with no mercy. Then, as she hit the wall, I kicked her over and over, more and more. She tripped me and as I fell she got up. This needs to end, I thought. I quickly got to my feet and connected my foot with her jaw, and broke it. This should be the end. I turned to the referee and waited. He said nothing. I looked at Fang but he was waving frantically. What? A pair of hands grabbed my throat; I was being strangled. That's so original. She backed me up against the wall and black was blurring my vision. I gasped for air but none was making it through through my airways.  
Death was like a shroud, consuming. My body kicked into overdrive and energy filled my body. It was like I was on something, all hyped up, full of youthful vitality. It felt like an out of body experience. The back of my legs climbed up the wall and bent over her head and we both fell onto the floor. I should've blacked out, but I didn't for a reason unknown, didn't. I got on my feet the best I could; her hands were still around my neck but weakly. The way I got but was the way when you're on your back, without your hands, using just your feet. I rose like a dead person. I must have looked like a contortionist. Her hands fell to the ground. I turned to her and waited. She was unconscious from the knock on the head.

"K. O.!" the people cheered and swayed. Some even muttered under their breaths about bets. It was over and I was surprisingly, okay. I was still on my newfound strength and felt unstoppable. We exited into the waiting room and Juice met us there. In total we had earned four and a half thousand dollars. We left and Fang winked at him, and Juice did back. We left out of the back. "That was amazing. I didn't know you were so.. flexible."

"Shut-up,"I didn't want to hear this. i had just gotten my pride handed to me. I want encouraging words, at the least.

Fang had been brushing my hair. "Are you okay to get back?"

"Yeah. I'll crash later."

He nodded in disbelief and we took off. I was in the air for thirty minutes when I felt light headed. Fang must have noticed because he took me in his arms and flew me to the house at hyper speed. We got there in fifteen minutes. I had to be almost two-thirty. Fang set me down on the porch and I was wobbling in place. He knocked on the door, Iggy answered. "Finally you guys are back. How'd you get the money?"

Fang whispered in his ear. He nodded, then flinched, and then smirked. I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about. I pushed past their whisper fest and sat on the couch. My energy was gone and I felt like crap. Lyn and her group entered the living room, all with suitcases in tow. She sees me on the couch, all ruffed up. "Where have you two been?" she gasped. "Max, where is your shirt?"

She touched my cheek and I flinched. "We needed money, chill out."

"Did you rob someone?" her voice, alarmed.

"No, it's okay. Just go to the airport and we'll meet you at the school," I reassured her.

"You're lucky we have to go. I'll question you later!" She said as they opened the door.

They all left and we were alone in the house. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy emerged from the basement. They knew about what I was doing and dismissed it nonchalantly. Nudge sat down next to me and stroked my hair. Angel sat beside her.

"Who'd she get?" Gazzy whispered.

"Vipe." Fang said in a voice so low I could barely hear it.

"Harsh." He knew who it was? He let me fight her? An anger rose in me and I didn't know what to do. How come he didn't let me take the guy? That would have been the gentlemanly thing to do. I dodn't care if I sound crazy right now. If I didn't get moving, I would strangle him right here. Just like Vipe did to me. Except I won't lose.

Angel, probably hearing my death threat rose to action. "Let's go shopping. Our flight is in a few hours," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

I mustered enough energy to get through the rest of the day. We went to a Sears or something stupid like that and bought clothes for colder weather. The bulky stuff wasn't needed anymore so we everyone got some stuff they needed. I needed a new shirt, as previously stated. Nudge needed a new jacket; Tab had put a tracking device in it. We all needed new clothes that don't look like we've been in multiple fights. If we can, we look presentable. When everyone checked out we had only spent a little under three hundred. I also gave Angel and Gazzy a hundred dollars each, for emergency money. I split the remaining money (minus plane ticket money) among the four of us. We all pocketed `six hundred twenty-five dollars each.

We then went to the airport. At this time it was five-thirty. I sent Iggy to buy our tickets since he looked the oldest out of us all. He returned fifteen minutes later with them. They were passed out and we waited by the entrance. "Flight 089C for Moscow Boarding."

We got our bags checked and we boarded the plane. Why did we get a plane for Moscow? I thought we had to go to St. Petersburg. As if he understands my expression Iggy spoke. "Moscow was the closest flight we could get."

"Oh."

On the plane, I looked for our seats. We were all in a group, good and I had an aisle seat. At least there were no crying babies. I don't think crying babies need to go to Russia. That was good, because I was dead tired. Fang was seated at the window with Angel next to him and Nudge next to her. He gets to sit with girls, serves him right. I was in the aisle with Gazzy in the window seat and Iggy in the middle. I think Fang was mad that I was next to Iggy but I didn't care. He didn't like me like that, I dodn't think.

This jogged my memory of time when we were at Amiele's. I remember sitting on my bed, at my cleanest that week and was thinking. I remember I was mad at Iggy but I don't remember why. It seemed like so long ago. It was a time when I was alone with Iggy. It was a time where life was a little simpler. Even though we were silent most of the time it was like and adventure. I liked it…

_Max's Dream_

I sat up, breathing heavily. I was in a bed. I saw that and leapt out. I was refreshed and full of energy. The room disappeared and slowly turned into a fancy room. The walls and floor were made of fancy materials like marble and cream wall fixtures. The furniture was nice and made of very dark wood. The prettiest of all was the large fireplace. I sat in a large comfy chair and watched it. Soon, a dark figure was in the frame of the door.

I glanced over and the figure came to light. It was Nick. I stood up and looked at him. Here I thought he was kidnapped but he was standing before me. He looked overall the same but he was dressed differently. He sported a dark blue jumpsuit with a number. 0323. I did notice there were weird things about him. His eyes weren't their usual chocolate, happy brown; they were dark, almost black and soulless. His walk didn't have that Nick-like swagger. It was perfectly straight and soldierly. He stood in front of a table and motioned me to sit with him.

I did. Now that I was closer, I could see that his skin was scarily pale. This wasn't Nick. He was happy, cheerful and nice not at all like this creep. "The infamous Maximum Ride. How nice to make your acquaintance."

Huh? "You've met me before."

"Oh, this guy. He's just my Shell. I'm using him to communicate with you, dear."

Who are you then? "Who are you then?"

"Oh dear, I'm D. That's all I can tell you for now."

He was really ticking me off with this "dear" thing. "Okay _D_ what did you do to Nick?"

"I just needed to prevent something. He's too important. To have him with me ensures my victory, child."

Like child was better, "What victory?"

"All in due time. Right now I need to use you to give a message to your friends."

He was making no sense. "To tell them what?"

"To stay out of my business."

Before, I could ask anything else, I felt an insane pain in my chest. It was horrible. It felt like something was clawing it's way out of my form. The pain was unbearable. I wanted to loose consciousness but I couldn't. It was like he wanted me to be awake for this. I tried to scream but not even a sound would escape. My lips were glued together. My arms were stuck at my side and I couldn't see well. I was losing control of my body, fast.

_End._

**

* * *

Iggy**

Max had fallen asleep on my shoulder. For the most part I didn't care. I liked hearing her slow, steady breathing; it was relaxing. I talked to Gazzy for an hour or two. He fell asleep too because it was getting late. I would sleep but I had gotten up from a drug-induced sleep this morning. Maybe it the drugs acting, but I wasn't sleepy. I was wide-awake. Angel has fell asleep a while ago which left Fang, Nudge and awake. I shouldn't even count Nudge because she was nodding off to sleep.

In half an hour Nudge was asleep and I was blankly staring at some movie playing on a screen in a chair in front of me. I wasn't really watching it, I was just thinking. When Max and were outside, were we going to kiss? It seemed so. It seems that that's happening a lot. I get so close to kissing her and then… _bam!_ A problem pops up. I get into a fight or Angel is eavesdropping. It's not fair. It seems that Fang gets it so easily to him and I well, don't. They even got to go street fighting. Illegal, yes but fun, double yes. I could've taken care of her. I could have taken Vipe and we could've come back happy.

She came back beat and Fang was just dandy. It made me mad. I know I may seem like the carefree guy but I'm not. I am also good at hiding my emotions. If I didn't have the restraint, I would've punched him right there. Who in his or her right mind would let's someone go against Vipe? She was an animal, a beast. You don't mess with her. If he was a real gentleman, he would have taken his tag or they could have taken her down together. Thor is all talk. All you have to do is make him angry and, easy win. With Vipe you have to rely on instinct, not just on muscle. She was a challenge and although Max won, she was not prepared for that. It was her first fight, for cryin' out loud. Someone like Thor would've been a perfect choice.

Fang is a dumbass. I can tell Max is mad. She heard Gazzy talk about their fights. Can no one whisper in this house? I believe Max would be described as around the pissed off variety. Fang took the easy way out and that is inexcusable, even for him. I felt that my hand and was suddenly aware that I was absentmindedly stroking her hair. I glanced over at Fang, who was scowling. Serves you right, I thought. The gesture seemed really familiar, and I felt like I needed to stop. I did.

As soon as I did, Max clutched her chest and silent tears started rolling down her cheeks. I was sure it wasn't my doing. I held her by her shoulders, wiping away each one. "Max. What's wrong?"

She didn't respond and I got a bit scared. I started shaking her softly, whispering nice things into her ear. Fang got up to see what was wrong but a flight attendant stopped him as he reached us. "Please stay seated during the flight, young man."

He was forced to sit in his seat, sporting a scowl, while I held onto Max. I held onto her, and helped her. The crying subsided and i was glad. She was still and I held her close to me. I wiped her tears and for the moment I thought she was okay. I thought she was just upset. I remember a long time ago she started crying in her sleep. I thought she was depressed or something but she didn't want to talk to Fang about it. She said he wouldn't understand. We started talking and after a while we got closer. Normally when I touched her she would wake up but now she wouldn't. For a few minutes she slept soundly but things started up again.

This time she started shaking and I thought it was a seizure. This was new. This had never happened before. I tried to keep her calm while trying to wake her up. For a few minutes she shook uncontrollably. She wouldn't stop but suddenly she did. I don't know why but she did. She didn't wake up after either. It seemed like she was beat and scared. I felt protective and held her closer and soon we were asleep in each other's arms.

In a few hours, the flight attendant woke us up. My shirt was wet with what I guessed was tears. Max's arms were around me too because I felt them, their warmth seeping through my skin. She woke up too and saw her arms were around me. She immediately moved away, blushing. I felt my face get hot too. The kids were waking up. I sat up and greeted Gazzy, seeing if he was okay. I think Max followed because she started talking to Angel, avoiding my gaze.

"We are currently landing at our destination, Moscow, Russia. Please stay seated and we will be with you in a moment," her voice was oddly cheery. In my opinion I'd call that nauseating. I was in a bad mood. Was Max warming up to Fang? If so, game over. A small part of brain was hopeful. It thought, keep at it and find out for sure. How would I even be sure? She moved away from me therefore she doesn't like me.


	13. Yellow

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel.

**Chapter 13**: Yellow

**

* * *

Fang**

I woke up to find Iggy holding Max. His arms were still wrapped around her and somehow hers had too. The first thing I thought was: does she even like me? She is just full of mixed signals. Jeez! I had doubts about anything and everything. Then a flight attendant passed by to tell us about the flight. "We are currently landing at our destination, Moscow, Russia. Please stay seated and we will be with you in a moment," her voice was that fake kind of cheery.

At the sound of her voice, Iggy woke up and remembered where he was. He looked a little confused as he remembered. Max woke up too, and started blushing. I thought it was pretty funny. Her face was like a tomato. This made Iggy start blushing too. He played it off and turned to Gazzy, not wanting her to see his pink face. Max looked surprised but started talking to Angel too. "Hey sweetie. Have a good dream?"

It looked like that was all Iggy but I'm not sure. Yesterday he had been holding her, but today she was holding him too. I hated all this relationship stuff. It seemed to come easily to him. I didn't care; I am going to win Max's heart no matter what. Iggy can't win. Max and I were together before so all I had to do was get her to remember me. How can I do that? I need to know. How can I jog her memories?

The plane slightly rumbled as it landed. I felt my ears pop too. It hurt too. I ignored the pain and tried to focus. Why had Max been crying yesterday? What bothered me more was how Iggy knew how to make her stop. Had they been hiding things even before the accident? I knew something was happening. I have the instinct, or whatever. Next to me Angel whimpered. Did she not like being inside this tiny, crowded plane as much as I did? Nudge put her arm around her and whispered things into her ear. She calmed down a bit. I think Nudge is getting more mature.

We landed and the flight attendant started again. "The plane has landed; please take your belongings and exit to your left. Thank you for riding with Metro!"

I grabbed the packs and handed one to both Angel and Nudge. We silently exited the plane and couldn't help wondering why Iggy got to sit with Max. How did he get so lucky? If I got to sit with her maybe I could have woken up with her. We were in the airport once again but this time in a whole new country. I looked around and saw lots of different people. Some were in vacation clothes, some were dressed casually and some were even on business in suits.

Max started out of the airport and soon we were standing in the crisp, cool Moscow air. I breathed in deeply and exhaled sharply. This felt right. The first thing we did was ask directions from an old man selling things outside the airport. The man didn't know English so we were discouraged. Angel let go of my hand and started talking. She was holding my hand?

"Do you know where St. Xenia Petrova's is? We are starting school there this year." It was all said in perfect Russian, accent and all.

He replied, "Yes, it's in St. Petersburg. All you have to do is take the train six stops, walk three blocks and you'll be there. That school is very big; it can't be missed."

"Thank you, sir," she smiled sweetly. She was leading us to the train station as she explained.

"I got help from Raina. She knows perfect Russian because she was born here." We all nodded as if to say, "go on"

"I asked directions. We have to take this train six stops northwest and walk a few blocks. The school is big; we wont miss it." We all seemed content with that answer. We hopped on the train and rode in silence; there was nothing to say. The trip took about an hour and a half so we were there at about six-thirty in the morning. I would never get up at such an hour. It's so taboo as an American. I guess I could be looked upon as lazy. I know I can be, a lot. The train ride was uber boring. We were squished up in seats and had to use our money to go. I had to sit next to Nudge and Angel again. I don't want to sit next to girls anyways. Call me childish if you want.

We got off the train and started towards the school. It was cold outside and I was freezing. Living in places like California and Arizona has done me no good. I remember Lyn was wearing summer clothes in Michigan. I thought she was crazy. Maybe living in a cold place makes you better prepared for these situations. I wanted to change but had to endure it for these last few blocks. I was so cold I thought I was going to die of hypothermia. Autumn in Michigan was just chilly. Autumn here was just plain cold. The only thing that was missing was the snow and icicles.

After a minute of walking the school was vaguely in the distance. It was big alright. Was it a boarding school? Maybe that's how they are going to sneak us in. It was early morning and no one was awake. We tiptoed into the school and it was dead quiet. Suddenly a small figure appeared out of nowhere. It turned out to be Tabitha. Why would she send her? She was the total opposite of stealth mode. Not far behind her was Derek. What an odd pair.

"Welcome to school! Early in the morning we are quiet but it gets livelier later…" she quietly explained things to us on the way. A useless thing like "this is the main building oh and this is chem. Lab." Stuff I so didn't care about. I tuned out and looked around. So this is a snooty rich people school, it's just like in movies.

We stopped in a hallway and she motioned us to stop and wait. She went to the wall and slid a part of the wall to reveal a tiny keypad. Cool. She typed in a long number sequence and a small door opened in the floor, revealing a small staircase. She motioned for us to go. This day is getting much better by the second. My toes had defrosted and I was feeling warm again.

"This is where you'll be staying until we get you real rooms…" okay, I can do this. "except you Fang. That's what Derek's here for. He's going to alter your appearance."

"What?"

"Yeah, we need someone to fill in for him and you're our closest match."

"No, I'm not. I don't look like him."

"Yes you do." She said in a no-duh tone. Maybe this is what they were whispering about the other day. How come they wouldn't tell me!

_Because you wouldn't have agreed._

_How do you know?_

_You're stubborn._

_Am not!_

_Yes you are._

_No, I'm not!_

_See?_

Tabitha continued. "You're both Italian and skinny. We have to change you're appearance because Nick is taller than you, has more muscle than you, has a broader face, a longer nose…" She looked like she could go on forever.

"Can you stop pointing out my flaws!" I snapped.

"Don't get snippy with me Fang. Do you not want your girlfriend to hear it?"

I stood there, awestruck. "Don't think I didn't see you two snogging the other day."

Max interrupted our conversation. She had been standing next to Iggy. "Snogging?"

I was thinking the same thing. Snogging sounded so _dirty. _"Oh, sorry. I meant kissing."

Nothing was said. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. I heard Iggy's teeth gritting. Fang: 1 Iggy: 0. Tabitha went on. "So as mentioned before, we are going to change you. Der, go!"

Before I could say anything, I could feel my face changing. My body was tingly all over as I undergone the change. I could feel my muscles growing, my nose elongating, my face growing bigger and getting taller. All of a sudden it stopped and I had changed. I looked like Nick. "So what do I do now?"

My voice was deeper and I gasped. He was good. "Nothing. I just wanted to see how that would work. Der, you can change him back."

She turned to leave. Some people can be so heartless, just playing with this gorgeous face like that. That sounded self-absorbed. It can't help to like your face. Changing back was better; I wasn't tingly at all. I was just uncomfortable. I don't know which is better. Just think about it. Would you rather be tingly all over or uncomfortable? Your decision. Before they left she said, "Ah, I almost forgot. We'll be back in a few hours to pick you up. We need to show you to the headmistress. Harsh had to do a lot of persuasion to get him from being dropped. Enjoy a few hours of peace. ta-ta, love." and with that they were gone.

**

* * *

Max**

"Ah, I almost forgot. We'll be back in a few hours to pick you up. We need to show you to the headmistress. Harsh had to do a lot of persuasion to get him from being dropped. Enjoy a few hours of peace. Ta-ta, love."

Ta-ta love? What was that? It was probably another England thing. Her accent sure is thickening. I shrugged it off. Now what to do in a room for hours? The room was a meeting room. There were tons of chairs and a shadow from where a table used to be. There were small low-lying beds laying around. Derek probably made them from the table. A bookshelf covered one wall and the opposite had the stairs and pictures on the wall. The other ends had closets. Yawn . I looked at the pictures; one was a picture of Lyn and Nick smiling all goofy with their arms around each other. That is so cute. I couldn't help but smile.

Others were the whole group crowding around and smiling. Another picture was of Raina and Harsh smiling and holding hands. I didn't even know. I guess I'm clueless. Other pictures consisted of brothers and sisters and best friends. I even saw a cute picture of Lyn on Derek's shoulders, being carefree. I wish we had pictures like this. It helps you to remember that even in hard times you had good ones too. I smiled and went back to the flock, which were talking. Fang was being his usual quiet self and Iggy was staring at the ceiling, occasionally commenting.

"What are we going to do?"

Every one was didn't know what to do and I couldn't blame them. I was lacking ideas too. Suddenly Nudge's eyes lit up. "I noticed there was some sibling rivalry going on between you three, so I suggest we end it with glee."

"What are you getting at?" I was utterly confused.

"While at Lyn's house I saw a television show called Glee. They sung out their problems in song. I think that would help; it's like a fun version of venting."

"I don't know." I didn't want the flock to know about our problems. It would stress them out; I don't want that.

She quickly added. "You don't have to share them; this is all about venting."

Her smile was a little too sincere and bambi-like. Was this ulterior motives or just maturity? I gave in. "All right."

"Great." She handed Fang his laptop and handed Iggy and me some laptop computers she found laying around, charging. Did she have this planned? I totally think so. It took me about ten minutes to find a song for each of them. I had them in mind and waited. Fang finished first, me second and Iggy last.

"Now you have to exchange them. I want um, Fang to go first. Go sit in the closet and listen. I want to see your expression when you exit." She looked so happy, I was afraid she might explode from it.

_Fang in the Closet  
_This is so juvenile. Whatever. I opened Iggy's first, save the best for last. Iggy's song was called Love's not a Competition by a girl band called Paramore. I listened to it and it was so gloating. I was thoroughly offended but commended him for his song choice. It was acoustic and soft. I thought it was short from manly but this _is _Iggy. That was mean. I pressed play.

Love's not a competition but I'm winning x2

Max's song was a little more confusing, more like mixed signals. She chose a girl song called Got Dynamite? By Demi Lovato. Why'd she go Disney star on me? I don't care. I pressed play and her voice blasted through my ear buds.

I can't take your hand and lead you to the water

I can't make you feel like you don't feel but I know you wanna

See what I mean? MIXED SIGNALS.

Underneath the surface there's so much you need to know

You might feel like you're drowning but that's what I need to let go

This song is extremely contradictory. I have absolutely nothing to respond to that. Max, when did you become so complicated? I know, when you got hit in the head. What really bothers me is how she remembers everything except things about me. It's not fair.

Tell me what I got to break down the walls

I think I need dynamite, yeah

This is enough I am officially confused. I didn't want to give Nudge the satisfaction of my face so, I came out with a blank expression. She looked a little disappointed but I didn't care. I was confused. Did Max even like me? I am open with her and don't get what's she's feeling, at all. I'll find out; I just need to understand more.  
_End._

Fang sat in the chair next to me, and leaned back. Iggy got up to go. Nudge was getting impatient. "Well…"

He just shrugged and I think she got angry with him. He can be such a jerk. "What do you mean? You've got to be feeling something."

He sat up and thought about it. "Mixed emotions."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The songs were contradictory and I didn't understand," he whispered. Stop being a jerk; just answer the questions with straight answers. I want to hear what he thought about my song. It took me a while to decide what I wanted to choose. I normally don't listen to her but it gives across the message pretty well. I think I was just mad and wanted to confuse him. Yeah, that's it, that's exactly it.

"I give up with you!" Nudge sat in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest. I think she's getting tired of his lack of emotion. To be truthful, I am too. Would it kill you to smile or laugh or something that doesn't incriminate yourself?

_Iggy in the Closet_  
I placed my hands on the screen and could feel the black letters under my fingers. The first song was called Know Your Enemy by Green Day. I pressed play and loud drums and guitars assaulted my ears. It was a pretty good song except for it's meaning. Fang is calling me the enemy since he thinks I'm moving in on Max. I was but it was still mean.

Do you know the enemy? x2  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey

His song choice was just like him, loud and unruly.

Vioelce is an energy against the enemy  
well, violence is an energy, wah hey

I've had enough of this. I already know he doesn't like me talking to Max so there's no point to listening to the rest of it. He sent his message loud and clear.

Max's song was called Stop this Song by Paramore. She's a Paramore fan too? This is another thing we have in common. I've never heard this one before so I think it should be good. What worried me is that most of Paramore's songs were about heartbreak and angry feelings. Is that what she wanted to tell me? That she likes Fang, and not me? Pressure began to build in my chest and I had to know. I hurriedly press play.

You say the sweetest things and I can't keep my heart from singing  
Along to the sound of your song my stupid feet keep moving

This was okay. You say the sweetest things had to be in the good category. One thing I didn't get was how she said it was stupid. I'm getting mixed signals; I don't get it. Is this what Fang meant? Did he get the same song?

(Someone stop this)  
I've come to far to come back again  
But you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do, to me

This is confusing. It feels like she does like me but she doesn't know what to do. It seems like she does love me but can't do anything about it. Why wouldn't she be able to? Maybe she doesn't think I love her back. I was the one who didn't let her kiss me that time ago. She probably feels rejected and is going to Fangs side because of it. I'm such an idiot.

It creeps in like a spider  
Can't be killed although I try to  
Well, don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you but I do  
I am the dumbest kid in the world. I think I may have killed the whole thing. I wanted to have kept kissing her but I was loyal to Fang. I wish I hadn't. I wish I would've kept kissing her and maybe I would have her now. Maybe she wouldn't have kissed Fang. Maybe she wouldn't have fallen for him.

(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I wont sing along?  
(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?  
Your lovesick melody won't get the best of me tonight  
But you wont get me, no  
You wont get to me 'cause I won't sing!  
_End._

Iggy exited the closet and he looked well, depressed. Did my song do that? I just wanted to use it to put an end to it all. It was obvious Iggy didn't like me so I wouldn't dwell on it. I'm not even sure why I used it. It just felt right. Stupid reason, right?

**Everything happens for a reason. There are no coincidences.**

Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm getting a little sick of your riddles Voice. It didn't respond. "Max, your turn. I decided to ask you tomorrow about your feelings, when you've had time to process them." I entered the closet.

_Max in the Closet  
_I slumped to the floor, computer in my lap. I decided to listen to Fangs song first. It was called Use Somebody by the Kings of Leon. Odd name but nonetheless, I will listen to it. I'm a little reluctant though. I don't know why but I don't think I'll like it.

I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see

So far it sounds depressing. It sounds like a mopey love song. I'll listen. It just doesn't have flavor or that thing that'll make you hum it as you walk. I wanted something bold and interesting. I wanted something that would make me think. I want meaning behind the lyric.

You know I could use somebody x2

Someone like you and all you know and all you speak

I like how it mentions things about me. It makes me think he really thought about it before choosing it. It's sweet but not romantic sweet.  
I hope it's gonna make you notice x2  
Someone like me x3  
Somebody

This song is a bit repetitive; that bothers me a bit. If you knew how you felt then you could find a song that represents it perfectly. That's what I did. How come he couldn't do that for me? I found a song that would make me thing and question thing. He gave me this, whatever this is! I don't want to hear anymore. When I talk to him he is a while other person with lots of feelings. He is very romantic sweet. How could he not pick something decent? I angrily look at Iggy's choice of song. My expression softens as I look.

It's called Yellow by Coldplay. I love Coldplay! They are so awesome! This may be a new song because I've only listened to the old ones. In the past year I have rarely had time to relax and listen to new ones. My favorite song from them is called The Scientist. It's so cool. Smiling at the recognition I pressed play.

Look at the stars, look how they shine for you  
And everything you do yeah you were all yellow

That's so sweet. I like it the song may start off slow but I have faith; I need to be hopeful. I'm not so sure about Fang anymore. I want to be sure about someone. Can I be sure about you?

I swam across; I jumped across for you  
Oh, what a thing to do  
Cause you were all yellow

This was like when he rescued me from drowning. I still don't know why Fang wasn't there. I remembered the Voice, just a minute ago, told me. Everything happens for a reason. So was there a reason Iggy saved me? Was there a reason why I kissed him? This is confusing. Was there a reason why I kissed Fang? I wish I could get straight answers for once. If there is a reason my song must have made Iggy sad. He thought I shot him down.

Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
Do you know, know I love you so?

You know I love you so

In a way I didn't. I told him I liked him but I couldn't because he didn't want to. So he thinks that's over. I'm such an idiot! As the catchy chorus filled my eardrums I couldn't help but feel a tear roll down my cheek. I only talked to him because I felt obligated. I was with him before and couldn't give him the cold shoulder. He thinks I remember him now. I don't completely but I don't love him. I can't even remember him. I have warmed up to him these past few days, but I'm not sure. I don't know what I want. I'm such a hopeless romantic.

Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
Did you know for you I'd bleed myself dry?  
For you I'd bleed myself dry

That part was a little morbid but I smiled at the thought. I'm so stupid. I cant do anything right and I smiled at the mention of bones. I'm a sadistic child.

It's true, look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for

Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you

And all the things you, do  
_End._

_**

* * *

A/N: Review?**_


	14. Thoughts You Can't Decode

**********Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel.  
Chapter 14: Thoughts You Can't Decode!

**

* * *

Max**

I left the closet with a new sense of accomplishment. I was going to find out the truth. I was going to confront Fang once and for all. This may be a little random, but have I mentioned that I'm Maximum Ride? Yeah, you probably know, and I don't have the best of luck. As soon as I walked out of the closet it was about seven thirty so, Tabitha, Derek and Raina had come back for Fang. I walked in on her teaching him his slight Italian accent.

"-yes. Ah, your name is Nicolas Greco. Speak it with the accent. Greco. You must let your tongue roll with the r," Tab said. She can't do it either without sounding like she's from New Jersey. I wish you could hear it. It's was very funny.

Fang was trying but absolutely failing. "Nicolas Greco."

"Ni-cole-laas Grr-eh-co! Say it loud and proud Fang, dear."

I flinched at the word "dear" and things had started to come back to me. I suddenly remembered my dream and was admittedly feeling a little light headed. I sat down on a bed, and they were very soft. That horrible man did something to me; I don't know what it was. His name was "D" and his presence terrified me. He didn't seem to care about Nick, or what happened to him. He was being used as his Shell, his messenger. Only because D was too scared to show himself to me. He's a coward and I will take him down. No one tries to make me a Shell, or whatnot, without getting a serious butt kicking.

It's just wrong. What do I know about him? I know that he uses Shells, not helpful. I know that he tried to make me a Shell, not helpful. I know that Nick is a Shell, again not helpful! This guy really knows how to conceal himself. The ultimate evil villain! No villain is too much for us; we _will _get rid of him. The only question is: how? I pondered on the fact for a few minutes. I was disturbed by Tab's talking.

"Ah, you're useless. I can get you the voice but the accent in itself is unique," she threw her arms in the air in anguish. Then she turned to face the rest of us.

"Don't fret. You all are just as important," she started handing out clothing to us all. Was, her accent was getting thicker, or was that just me? The way she talked sounded less American and more United Kingdom-ish.

"Your alibi is that you all are all American transfer students. We need you to investigate for us. I have a few suspicious people we need to investigate."

I objected. "How are we supposed to get close to them?"

"Easy. For example, Angel's person is Viktorya Yurah. We have arranged it so that she is her roommate, as we have done for some of you. Clever, yes?"

I wanted to room her with Nudge, or at least someone she knew. But if this is the way to get it done …"Yes, but what about Gazzy and Angel? They are too young to play high school student."

"You didn't think I thought of that? I was thinking Angel can she can shift into an older her and for Gazzy I was going to have Der give a go," Derek waved. Hi.

"Okay, I'm on board. When are we starting?"

"In a day or so, but Fang has to come today; he's already enrolled as Nick." She grabbed Fang and dragged him away. All the while he grew bigger and into Nick. Derek sure knew how to work some magic. He looked very uncomfortable and I watched as he was whisked away.

"An exciting start to a brand new day." I was sitting up now.

Angel replied "Sure but what do we do now?"

"You could practice changing if you want." She looked excited and soon her face began to morph from small to bigger and back again. It was pretty repetitive and I stifled a yawn. I am still tired from that fight. Maybe I should go to sleep. Nudge and Gazzy were on the Internet and Iggy was staring into space. I hate when he gets like that. He looks so sad and lonely. I would talk to him but I can barely stay awake right now. I put my head down and drifted into a fitful sleep.

**

* * *

Fang**

Tabitha is so energetic. Where does all her energy come from? Just looking at her makes me tired. She pulled me up the stairs and along the hallways. We stopped at a bathroom and she shoved the clothes at me. Momentarily confused, I glared quizzically. She put her palm to her forehead and let out a sigh, like I was the biggest idiot in the world. "Go change! Do I need to point everything out for you?"

I entered the bathroom and went into a stall. The uniform she had given me was a dark color. The bottoms were navy blue and the top was cream colored. There was a burgundy tie, a black belt, a navy vest and a navy jacket. I put everything on, except the vest. No man is ever caught dead in a vest. Maybe that's my male ego but I don't care. I held the vest in my arm and walked back out.

I walked back out and Tabitha gave me thumbs up while taking the sweater. "You are looking sharp! Let's go now. Raina will take you there to the principal's office I have to go."

Tabitha handed me of to Raina. She soon disappeared around the corner. We walked and walked and I couldn't help but wonder how big this school was. There were millions of hallways and flights of stairs. You had to be in the best of shape to get through this gigantic thing they call school. After what seemed like hours of wandering the halls we finally stopped at a scary looking office of sorts. I say of sorts because the door was very gothic looking and scary. It was painted a navy blue color despite its previous state of color.

When you stepped inside it was a whole other story. The insides were very cheerful in a too-much-school-spirit kind of way. We sat in the chairs in front of the preppy desk and somehow noticing our presence, a woman appeared out of the back room. "How did she kno-"

The woman made her entrance and Raina immediately shushed me. "Nice to see that you're back Nicholai. I thought for a moment, that you had changed schools on us."

The woman was very tall and had long brown hair, all pinned up into a messy bun. She had cold gray eyes and a very skinny face. Her clear, rectangular frames cast a small glare in my face. She looked like the definition of an evil headmistress. You could say that her height and lack of kindness in her voice and perma-scowl on her face wouldn't help her case. I would say that she was in her mid thirties. After a moments silence she spoke again. "Aren't you going to tell me why you were late? Why I shouldn't drop you from this school and take the next smarter kid I see?"

Man, was she scary. I felt beads of sweat form on my brow. Who was she? As if sensing my discomfort, Raina whispered a few words into my ear. "That's Miss Sera."

After Miss Sera shot a death glare at Tabitha I made up an excuse. In all my years on the run, I have learned how to lie; I am a master at it. So I said," Miss Sera, I was on vacation in America with friends. We all bought plane tickets to go back but there weren't enough seats on the plane. I had to go on a separate flight that has caused me to come at a later time," without breaking another sweat.

She didn't look convinced. "So, what time did you get here?"

"About five a.m. this morning." I shot back. Is she interrogating me?

"What state?" she asked.

"Michigan," I said.

"What city?" she spat at me.

"Ferndale," I replied. I wasn't sure if this was the city but I saw a sign for it on the way to Chicago. Am I the master of lying or what?

"What airport?"

I know that one; the flight attendant said it. "The Metro."

Her face still read disbelief. She was a hard lady to please. Suddenly, the expression softened and she looked about ten years younger. A smile stretched across her face. "Great. Now hurry up and go to class. Here is your dorm key."

She handed me a key with the schools logo on it, a banner reading "Education is key to success." The word were so small , it took a bird kid to read. We promptly left and were walking down the hall, to class. "How'd you like Sera?"

"She was very scary," truth be told.

"She'll do that at times, but she's nice. The best Head, or principal you'll ever meet." She had a strange twinkle in her eye. She actually liked her. I couldn't help but think she was having mood swings. She comes off as a mean principal but is actually nice. That is just about the best alter ego on the planet.

"Hey, I never got to ask one thing."

"What?" she looked at me.

"Remember when we were fighting that day, in the alley?" I never had wanted to remember it but I had a question about it. She nodded. I continued, "What was that stuff that was on your skin. It looked like an aurora."

She didn't even think; the information just started pouring out of her mouth. "That is energy. Sometimes if you really focus then you can borrow energy from your surroundings, nature. This energy takes the form of an aurora on skin because that is one of nature's most natural forms of it. "

She paused, waiting for a reply. I remained quiet, wanting her to go on. " For example, you're going to the North Pole. If you are lucky you will see the gathering of the swarming vitality overhead. It takes numerous forms and is used in many living things, which explains why it is so colorful, and differentiated. What I do is I channel this energy, draw it close to me. I can feel the strength and the presence of the previous organisms as it seeps into my skin. I use a small amount and it replenishes me."

"How are you able to do this?"

"My race has a strong connection to the past and can therefore draw energy from it. We also learn the importance of giving this energy back because it is for everyone. Energy has a mind of it's own at times. If you keep it within you, it will overwhelm you and could possibly bring madness. Keeping energy for a extended period of time is dangerous."

"How?"

"Have you heard of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity?"

"No." I never knew she was this smart. All these explanations were making me feel very stupid. What was the Integrated Data Sentient Entity anyways? It sounded complicated and painful.

"It's a theory that I use when looking upon the universe. In this theory, the universe is a sea of data. In the sea there were beings that were apart from it and created us. They also are known in many parts of the world as, God(s). They exist as data, have no corporal bodies and cannot be detected even with the most advanced optical devices. As our universe expanded and evolved, this(these) being(s)expanded and evolved us and the galaxies. They created organic life forms, also known as life on Earth, and humans. We have rapidly begun to evolve and grow and have been granted evolutionary powers to certain peoples, one of them being me. They created it so that in the end, we could not grow more powerful than his being. These being created us so that we could exist happily but also, have a limit. We are taught to respect this limit. We are all taught that theory and although not all of us believe it entirely, we go by it in our lives. There lie problems with every gift though so we have to be careful." Her tone was suddenly grave and very serious.

"I don't understand. " I really didn't. Maybe I _should_ invest in school (the normal kind).

"That's okay; I'll explain better later. You have class right now." She shoved me into a classroom and a teacher greeted me. He was short and had gray hair sprouting from his head that was balding. His eyes were a watery blue and he had slight smirk about his face. I turned around but alas, Raina was gone.

"Late again, Nicholai?" Why do people keep calling me that? Is it like an adult people nickname? I sighed and sat down next to Carolynne, who was waving me over.

"How do you like school?" she whispered.

"Let me see. Miss Sera, and Mr. Whoever-that-was reprimanded me. Plus, I got my head talked off about some kind of data entity by Tabitha, that I didn't understand. Not so good, Lyn," I whispered back.

"After class I need to talk to you. More school rules and things, F-Nick." I guess she gets our joke now because she was smiling to herself as we learned about history. No one could find the history of Russia this enlightening. I know I don't.

**

* * *

Iggy**

When does my time come? I have been sitting in this room all day. I bet Fang is having a good time. At least he is talking to people. The only company I have had all day is Gazzy. Nudge has been very talkative and obsessed with the Internet. She has been looking at music videos and talking to Angel. Gazzy and I built a few bombs but even that has gotten boring. I am the proud owner of eighteen miniature explosives. Angel has been perfecting her look.

She is now a tall, skinny, blond haired, blue-eyed teen. It took her all day to perfect the look. She can hold it for about two hours.

I am not even sure what time it is. We were brought dinner hours ago and I have been up ever since. Everyone is still sleeping and I am bored out of my mind. I still can't fall asleep. I feel drowsy but my find is full of activity. I can't get to sleep. I still cant get Max's soft weeping out of my head. If I could sleep, it would give me nightmares. I suddenly felt the need to walk around. I walk to the other side of the room. There were a few small chairs stacked on the other side of the room. I made my way to them, slowly. I didn't want to wake anyone up no matter how much I had wanted to.

The whole thing made me feel sad. I found myself wishing for sight. I wanted to see Max's face as she walked out of the closet. I wanted to see how my song made her feel. I have known Max all my life but my only memories of her face were when she was little. She was cute then but what about now? Was she beautiful, or even stunning? Were her eyes still that lovely shade of brown? I could go on forever with these questions but of course, I would never know. I would never know.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice where I was walking. I had ignored the vibrations running through my feet, and fell. My face hit the ground with a loud _smack! _I sat up and rubbed my cheek. Where Fang had hit me was healed, great. The rest of the bruises on my body were almost gone too. That made start to think about that day. I wondered if I hadn't fought with Fang, maybe Nick would still be here. In a way this was his fault but in a way it was mine too. I shouldn't have been cocky. I should have waited to see if she really did like him. I guess it's too late now. She did kiss him after all, so it's over.

I'm hopeless. I tried my best to woo her, but it didn't work. My efforts were in vain. I wanted to just punch something repeatedly. To relieve me of my anger, to relieve me of this pain. Max has always loved Fang, and that's the way it's supposed to be. I do wish I could've taken those guys because then I would've had something to gain out of this experience. Instead as the piece of walking bad luck I am, I have nothing. I lost the girl. I lost the fight and I lost everything. I silently rose and made my way back to my bed. I was emotionally tired.

I flopped onto the twin-sized mattress with a loud _thunk! _I lay faced down while emitting a sigh. No one could hear me; the mattress contained my anguish to the full. My mind was full of thought and sleep wouldn't dare enter my mind. I hated this! I couldn't sleep; I couldn't rid her from my thoughts. I sat up and let out another quiet sigh. This time I heard humming among the sounds in the room. A sound besides the deep breathing of Angel, the content snores of Gazzy and the constant tossing and turning of Nudge.

The sound was a light hum, not like that of the laptops, but that of a person. There was a tune to it and the pitch was high. I noticed the tune also and found myself singing quietly along to it. "I swam across. I jumped across for, you and all the things you do. 'Cause you were all yellow."

I heard some movement across the room, near the wall with the pictures. "Iggy, are you awake?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"…"

"… …"

There was some silence for a minute or two. I couldn't blame her. I couldn't blame myself. It felt awkward because I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to think. "Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you choose that song?"

Oh, I don't know, because I love you? Instead, I give her something more accustomed to the situation, something very simple. "It felt right."

She was quiet for a moment more. "…"

I wanted to ask about her song but I knew what the answer would be. No. So, I leaned against the wall and started humming to myself. I figured I would take Nudge's advice. I would hum a song to make me feel better because there was no lower feeling than what was tugging at my heart. I chose a song by Paramore. I have a soft spot for girl rock bands, some of them are pretty good. While I softly hummed the tune I thought about music. I loved music. It's like art for the ears. I don't think I could carry a tune but I love to listen to all the varieties and find the differences. I liked to listen to indie, techno, heavy metal and alternative rock. They all were rock but with slight but enjoyable differences. I liked the electric piano, and the different guitar riffs and rhythms. When you listen to them, it's relaxing.

"Is that Paramore?" Her voice sounded both wary and excited. She shifted on her bed and I heard the mattress creak.

"Yeah."

"I like Paramore," she whispered.

"Me too," I say back. That was a dumb answer. She knows you like Paramore; you were just humming it.

Max starts laughing, so lightly I almost couldn't hear it. "What's so funny?"

"You know that's the most cliché song, right?"

My cheeks burned bright red. Thankful she couldn't see it, I retorted. "But that's the best part about it."

"No, it's not. The best songs to sing are the loud, and not so popular ones," she said, holding back more laughter.

"Why?"

"So you can look cool singing it. duh, Ig."

She hasn't called me Ig in a since we came back to the flock. That's a good sign, right? "So what song should I sing, Max?"

"Yours is okay. Since no one's awake," she said happily, a hint of sleepiness in her voice. How does she fall asleep so fast? I leaned back against the wall, and started humming again, and to my surprise, she started humming with me. We got through the whole song before she spoke again.

"Now I'm going to have that song in my head tomorrow. Thanks a lot."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

We sat in silence, no sounds penetrating the air. Except for the hum of charging computers and breathing. It was quiet and peaceful. Max started singing this time, the same song very muted "How can I decide what's right, when you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight, all the time."

I was still, listening to her sing. Her voice was restful, but pretty. I was in awe, listening to her voice, lapping up every word. It was nice to just hear her, a singing voice new and unknown to me. I jumped in on the second verse. "The truth is hiding in your eyes, and it's hanging on your tongue, just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see what kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all."

At the sound of my voice she jumped and joined back in on the screamo part. "I'm screaming on my own. My thoughts I can't decode. How did we get here? I used to know you so well, yeah. How did we get here? Well, I think I know."

I got up, mid stride and continued to sing. "Do you see what you've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves. Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves."

We sung together. "Yeah…!"

Max started up again. She started walking around, hands waving for emphasis. "How did we get here? Well, I used to know you so well, yeah. How did we get here? Well, I used to know you so well."

I jumped in again, with her, in unison. "I think I know. I think I know. Ooh, there is something I see in you, it might kill me, but I want it to be true."

The song was over and I started breathing heavily. I sat on a bed to catch my breath. Max was next to me, breathing ragged breaths also. When we were okay, she turns to face me. "That was fun."

"Yeah." How come that's all I can say today? I noticed that our faces were close, just like when we were outside. This time there wasn't Fang or Angel to stop me from kissing her. What should I do? Do I take the chance? That was decided for me. Max leaned forward, and her lips crashed onto mine. I didn't kiss her back. I remembered that she was mad at Fang. Was that why she was kissing me, to get back at him? I am not a rebound or that guy who will make you feel better. I am Iggy, the guy who you should love, no matter what.

I pulled away and I could feel my mood as it darkened. There was a pang in my heart. It grew and grew. I abruptly got up and lie on my mattress, sleep just a moment away. Max has disappointed me. I don't know what to believe. I was tranquil and secluded so that she wouldn't feel my disappointment. It was over. It was definitely over. I felt a thousand times worse than before. I didn't want her to kiss me because of Fang; I wanted her to kiss me because of me.


	15. New Friends

**********Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel.  
IMPORTANT! I added a bunch of new characters. In this chapter Angel is trying to make friends with the school mean girl, Vik (Viktorya a.k.a. Lyn's ex best friend). The rest of the pairings i will tell you later.  
******Also, i am writing a new story called The Source. It's about a girl named Charlotte (Char for short). She's not a bird-kid, but she does have power. You can look at it on my profile if you want, just remember to review. How bout' it?**

**Chapter 15**: New Friends

**

* * *

Fang  
**_Flashback  
_"That's all for today. Class dismissed!" the man said, jump-starting the movement of students out of his classroom.

After class I met Lyn; she had something to tell me. During class I wondered what it could be, but came up with nothing. I silently left the classroom, the chairs and desks behind me. I could feel his stare on the back of my head. She was waiting for me, a bored expression slapped on her face. When she saw me, it lightened, but only a bit.

"Nick, we need to go over some things."

"What?" I said, my voice wet with irritation.

"Well," She paused to choose her words. "Number one, you have the easiest assignment. Be Nick, that's all. Understand?"

"Okay, that it?"

"No, I'm not done. This means you cant interfere with the flock's missions unless they ask you to. In other words, you can't mess with Max's assignment, _at all._"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's not your job. The rest of them are finding information, gathering clues. I know you like her and all, but this is serious. This is business. I can't have you screw anything up on a whim." She exhaled loudly. "This is serious. In order to carry this out you need to sacrifice that, for the moment."

I didn't respond. This is just perfect. How can I make Max remember me now? I can't, is what she's saying. While I'm here playing Nick, she'll be out with Iggy. Is my luck screwed, or what? I want to help, but I want to get Max back too. Let me weigh my options: if I don't help her she'll hate me. If I do help her, she spends a lot of time with Iggy and my chances with her plummet to the fiery realms of hell (pessimism). Oh, where is the justice in this? Where is it?

"Fang?" her eyes were pleading.

She's been using tricks from Angel, I see. She's just making me feel bad, through and through. I give up! "Okay. I'm sorry."

Her eyes lit up and I noticed they weren't their unnatural blue. Did she wear contacts? Probably to hide those almost clear looking eyes. Normally, they looked like Iggy's; someone could mistake her for blind. Or they could scare someone half to death. "Thank you so much!"

She gave me a hug. Her grip was like death. That was enough; I pushed her away. "That's enough. You're going to squeeze the life out of me Lyn."

She let go and recognition swept over her. "Oh, that reminds me." She stands on her tiptoes to whisper into my ear. What could this be about, I wonder? "We need to talk about our fake relationship."  
_End. _(Three Cheers For Fake Relationships!)

That was just about the most painful talk I had ever received in my entire life. She told me I have to sit next to her at lunch, act really sweet and cheerful around the rest of her friends and act friendly towards the people in my dorm. Be just like Nick. Sometimes I wish that Nick wasn't so much of a social butterfly, because I really don't want to be nice to complete strangers. I don't even know what I want to do; I just know that it's not this. I found myself thinking about that on my way back from classes.

That was the worst school day I have ever experienced. I didn't understand a thing that they were talking about. History was okay because I thought of it as telling a long story, a memory. After that, I had to endure hours of science, and math. The formula's caused my brain to fizz and by the end of it my brain was ready to explode. So much information. Meanwhile, Car (I have to call her that), Tabitha, Harsh and Raina weren't even breaking a sweat. That is why they are in this school; this is why I needed to get out of it. Just thinking about my day exhausts me.

I liked my electives; I had Art and Wrestling. Such an odd combination, I thought. In Art that week we were working on conveying your feelings. I took a big clump of clay and started to absentmindedly mold it. At the end of class, the teacher pulled me aside. "Nicholai, what a promising start to the year. Your art is wonderful."

I glanced down at my artwork, only to find that it was a sculpture of Max. I messed it back up and promised myself that I would start again tomorrow. I don't want people to see that I use my free time to mold girl heads. It's embarrassing, to the Max. Get it? Ah, never mind. After that I had wrestling. I learned at lunch that they all took wrestling to make sure that they don't get rusty on our whoop ass fighting skills. Since it was the first day we didn't fight, or wrestle. We just had an introduction. What ever happened to wrestling? I wanted to vent. This was the first class so far that hasn't just gotten started.

It was an okay class but the teacher was a woman. I'm not being whatever it's called when you are against women doing a role that is usually done by a man. I'm just ranting. This woman angers me so much. I went into class and after a long introduction; (man, can she talk) she weighs every one. I step on the scale and my weight, sniffle, is a wimpy 114. She doesn't laugh, no, but she goes and says the most embarrassing thing. "Nick, you lost some weight! Can I get your secret?"

Damn it, why am I so light? I thought that the stuff Derek put on me would make me heavier. Apparently not, because I originally weigh 110. It only added four pounds! Four pounds! I am officially the wimpiest bird kid ever. I step off the scale and go sit on the bleachers, with the rest of the class, for the rest of the period. Does it help that she added this? "I was just kidding, Nicholai!"

And here's the worst part: when I got back to the bleachers some girl asked me a question. "Do you really weigh 114?"

She was amazed. This is humiliating, is what I thought. "Yes." She started chatting with a friend. I was silent the rest of the class. Stupid teacher.

I faced more challenges during Language class. Since there were so many different students, we had to learn the most common languages in the world. This week we were working on English. I really bombed it. How do you fail English, when you speak it? I'll tell you. Mr. Mikoto didn't know parts of what I was saying. This teacher was ready to kick me out, when I was speaking perfect English. He said I sounded like a fool. What's the point of teaching a language when you can't recognize the slang? You'd do so well in America. Here's what sent me over the edge was this: "If you say the word 'Yo' one more time, I will fail you." I was quiet. He thought I was speaking Spanish?

It was the end of the day and I was tired. When I entered the dorm, two guys were already in there. "What's up, Nich?" The first one pronounced the ck part like a spitting sound. I didn't care, as long as none of it flies onto me. I later learned that his name was Joseph, or Joe. He had light brown hair, a long nose and was a regular height. He wasn't too tall, or too short, a real norm. After greeting me he went to the bathroom.

"Hey, Nick, how you doin'?" The other kid was named Antonio, or Tony for short. He loosely stuck his hand out and I shook it. I liked Tony; he was more like me. His was African-American; he was really tall, and had dark hair. His eyes were darkly hazel but his hands fingers' were long and skinny. He was like me, in a non-bird kid way. I replied, "Hey," and retreated to my room.

It was surprisingly small. As massive as the school was, I couldn't imagine why the room was so tiny. It was a small space with three beds crammed into it, and a few shelves and boxes. It was barren. There was another room next to it that was closet space, I think. There was a note that said there was supposed to be another student here, but he couldn't make it. How come they didn't just put two beds in one room? Faculty…sigh. I peered in and saw that someone had already taken the initiative to move their bed into the room.

"You don't mind if I take the room? It was a little too crowded in there," Joe, called from the bathroom. I could hear water running in the sink.

I mumbled a response. I figure it wouldn't be too bad. I had wanted to be by myself. I went back into my room and found a closet. It was pretty small; I couldn't even stand up in here without hitting my head. It's not fair. He got the better room. Mid-thought, I noticed there was a suitcase leaning against the wall. I took it out, and unzipped it. Inside there was a note among the clothes and shoes and things.

Dear Fang,

If you are reading this, it means you found Nick's suitcase. Good job. That means you have completed step one. After getting his things unpack it and make the room looked lived in. This is important because we are using your room as a meeting room for the remainder of our mission. There's no arguing because everything is already set up. Let's just say Harsh is _very_ persuasive. We hate to do that, but in this situation it is necessary. The toothbrush and other things are new so, don't worry yourself about that. Just make the room really tidy by tomorrow because the whole gang is coming over to compare clues. Okay?

Now that ive got that out of the way, there are a few more things you need to do:

1. Take the single room; I made it like that so the group can get together.  
2. Rip up this note when you are done reading it.  
3. Remember to make this room look nice.  
case number one doesn't work out, we are still coming, so make space.  
5. Don't interfere with anything; _I mean it_.

Hopefully**,** Carolynne B

**P.S.** Get up by 7:00 (on the dot!) and meet me in the cafeteria for breakfast in ten. Be there, or I'm coming to get you!

She sure knows how to be mean when she wants to. I folded up the note and tucked it into the front of my uniform. I quickly shoved everything into drawers and put things into the closet. The only way you would know it was messy was if you looked inside of them. I was really tired and wanted to go to sleep. What else did she want me to do? I put some of his books on the shelves, and put pictures on the walls. I put my other things in the bathroom. Lived in, check. I ripped the note up into negligible pieces and threw it into the little trash bin in the corner of the room. Done. I took a shower and changed into some pajamas, lying on my twin bed.

**

* * *

Angel**

The loud stepping down the stairs woke me up. It was Lyn, Derek, Tab and Fang(as just Fang). I sat up, sobering up from the excitement swelling in my stomach. This is so cool! I feel like a secret agent! Everyone soon got up, Iggy being last. He looked straight depressed. I bet he's just tired from waking up so early. I'll read his mind later; I didn't want to miss out on this stuff. I stood up and the mattresses started to deteriorate before my eyes. That is really cool. I wish I could do that. "Hello, everyone. Have a good night's sleep?" Tabitha cheered.

How could she be so happy in the morning? There were assorted mumbles from across the room. Max was combing through her hair, trying to get her bearings. Her bruises were mostly healed now. There were just a few ones on her arms, throat and legs. I'm sure they would be gone by tomorrow. She would just need some long-sleeved turtlenecks, for another day or two. I glanced over at Nudge and she was ready to go, except was rubbing her stomach. This was universal Nudge language for: "I'm hungry."

"Good. I am giving out your assignments. As said before, Angel has Viktorya Yurah. a junior. Find out what she knows." She paused because Lyn started whispering in her ear.

_You said we weren't using her!_

_We needed to use her because whether you want to believe it or not she had something to do with this!_

_We can't use her! She's _still_ suspicious of that time I came back in the dorm with those bruises._

_Do you still have a room with her?_

_Yes! Do _you _see my reason?_

_Of course, but you have Angel. She's their telepath; she'll read her mind._

_Doesn't that mean she could be listening to our conversation right now?_

They stopped whispering and their gazes shifted to me. I gave them a weak smile. I am determined to do this, for the flock and answered before my position was revoked. "Okay; I got it!"

"Great! Max has Lucas Green. Iggy has Janica So. Nudge has Audric Martin, and Gazzy has Emma Wells," she passed out small pieces of paper with our objectives on them. She handed mine and I pondered over it. It read:

Viktorya Yurah  
Age: 16  
Objectives:  
-Become friends  
-Find out about Nick  
-If possible, ask about Matt  
Helpful Info:  
-To get onto her good side:  
-act independent  
-don't hang out with her all the time  
-make her want to talk to _you_  
P.S. Your alias is Ariel Saunders (Gazzy a.k.a. Zephyr [Saunders] is your brother). O.K.?

I smiled. I've got it! By the look of this paper Viktorya is what a movie would call a mean girl. I could do this; I've done things much harder. I even have my shape shifted look together. There was one thing that confused me though. Who the heck was Matt and why did he matter? I searched their minds but found nothing. They must be purposely keeping me out. I returned to my overly hype thoughts. Ariel Saunders, so sophisticated, so American; I like it.

She handed us tons on uniforms to wear the entire time. They were so lacking in the color department. I sound like Nudge. We had to wear knee length navy blue skirts, with either long stockings or long burgundy and navy boots. The other shoes were like flats but they had grips on the bottom and one thin strap across. I got a navy jacket too, since it was getting colder and a burgundy and navy vests with the school logo in the corner. It came with a plain white button up shirt and two different ties. This was so much stuff just for school. Tab told us we had to wear the ties too. This school has a strict uniform policy.

We then split up into groups. Lyn and Tab took Max, Nudge and I to go change. Derek and Fang took Gazzy and Iggy to change too. I emerged from the bathroom with my very cute and stylish look. I wore the flats, stockings, long skirt, the tie and the short sleeved white shirt. It looked very school, me but also looked like something a popular kid would wear. I smiled, feeling very pleased with myself. Nudge came out next. She was wearing the same thing as me except she wore the vest and a long sleeved shirt. Max came out last. She wore the boots, figures. I also couldn't tell which shirt she chose because she was wearing the jacket. It looked really good on her though.

"You guys look awesome. Before we go to breakfast, we need to get your room keys," Lyn replied calmly.

We quickly made our way to her office. It was very tedious; we had to walk up stairs and through many halls. We finally got there and she gave us a quick run over of what to expect. "Her name is Miss Serafima also known as, Miss Sera. Don't talk unless she speaks to you. Don't question her actions. Umm…"

"Don't talk while she's talking." Tab added quickly.

We entered the room and no one was there. However, I could hear the woman's thoughts through the door behind her desk. She was thinking about ways to improve the school. She was a real goal setter. She walked in and looked us up and down. Her gaze filled with disgust but I could feel her good intentions. She gives off a lot of mixed signals. She was very tall with long brown hair hanging freely around her shoulders and in a small bang to her eyebrows. Her glasses were clear rectangular frames that suited her nicely. You could see her lively grey eyes with ease. I immediately liked her for a reason.

"Hello students." Her tone was menacing and was used to scare children into not bugging her. She figured it was easy that way.

Everyone shrank back at the tone of her voice but I stretched my hand out. "Hello, my name is Ariel Saunders. It's very nice to meet you, Miss."

Her expression softened and she shook my hand. "You too, Arial."

She looked pretty uncomfortable after that and wanted to shoo us out of her office; i could tell from her thoughts. Beware of the all knowing telepath! I'm so scary, boo. "It's been nice to meet you all but I have other things to do. So," she handed us all our room keys and schedules. "go on to breakfast before it's over."

We all took our keys and were on our way to breakfast. In the cafeteria, there were bunches of students and many varieties of food. I took some bacon and eggs and piled them onto my plate. I heard a pig noise coming from across the room. Someone thought I was being fat. It was coming from Viktorya and company. Wow, that didn't take long to find her.

_Max, found Viktorya. I'm gonna go make friends with her._

_Be Careful._

I went to their table and greeted them. "Hi, I'm Arial."

"Hi, I don't care," there were snickers all around the table and I knew how to get her now.

"It's okay if you don't like your name. I mean, I wouldn't say mine either if when I said it, everyone would die laughing," I smirked.

"Well, jeez Arial. If you wanted to know my name that much, I'm Viktorya." Viktorya was a tall, Russian brunette with bright green eyes and an oval face. She was very pretty.

The rest of them introduced themselves. "I'm Janet." Janet was a tall, African-American girl. She had long limbs and slender fingers. Her skin was a really pretty cocoa. She had brown eyes, a button nose and long, wavy hair.

" I'm Akira." Akira was a Japanese, raven-haired girl. Her hair touched her shoulders and she had big brown eyes and full lips. She was shorter than me.

"I'm Sonya." Sonya was a little shorter than me, but taller than Akira. She was Russian with shoulder length long auburn hair. Her eyes were brown and she had a very small, cute face. She just made me want to go "aww" and squeeze her cheeks at the sight of her.

"Nice to meet you all," I sat down at their table and no one cared. They started talking about their new classes and electives. I wanted to be their friend; I joined in the conversation.

"I hate my schedule. They didn't listen to what I wanted at all. I got Art and Free write when I wanted Dance and Choir. What did you get?" Viktorya asked.

"I got Choir and Art. It seems like they're trying to stick everyone into art these days," Akira responded. "I had wanted Free-write and Photography."

"I got Art and Dance when I asked for Art and Drama," Sonya said. She was interested in Drama; that is very cool.

"I got Art and Wrestling," I added. They looked at me like they learned that I just caught the plague.

"Wrestling? That's harsh; I would hate to have to do that," Janet says.

"I'm actually okay with it. I can wrestle pretty well. Plus, if you take a sport, you don't have to take gym," My argument was pretty reasonable.

"What about when they weigh you for your weight class? Won't you get embarrassed?" Sonya asked.

"Of course not, my weight is under control." I say with tons of pride.

"What do you weigh then? I know it ant be good considering all the bacon you've got there," Viktorya asks, a second away from a throaty laugh.

"Um," Let's see. I usually weigh fifty-five when I am seven. So, if I make myself look seventeen, I should weigh just about, " Ninety-six."

"Ninety-six! How'd you manage that?" Akira asked, bewildered.

"I have a great metabolism." I smugly answered.

"How could you when you're eating all of that bacon? You're gonna gain weight." Janet replies.

"I haven't before, so I eat what I want."

"Wow, that's amazing," says Janet.

I smiled back. Maybe winning them over wouldn't be so hard. Viktorya was getting angry with me. Probably because they liked me already; After all, I was a pretty likable person. "Prove it."

My eyes flashed with happiness at the sign of a challenge. "Sure. Meet me in Wrestling class. You can see my weighing for yourself." She smirked, thinking she's already won. Let me tell you, you haven't already won. I am going to win Vik over and then I am going to learn your secrets.

The bell rang and I had Science first hour, according to my schedule. I quickly made my way to the classroom and saw that I had this class with Akira and Max. I sat next to Akira and Max sat behind me. I don't think she has found Lucas yet. I was looking straight ahead when Akira started talking to me. "Arial, were you telling the truth about your weight?"

"Yeah, I have no reason to lie," I replied with confidence.

"I just wanted to know, because Vik doesn't like you."

"Why not?" I didn't get it. I thought that was the way I had to act to gain her friendship.

"She thinks you're threatening."

"I'm not! I was just trying to make friends with you guys."

"Why us?"

"Because, you have character."

She smiled. "No really. We are not the best characters in the bunch. Plus, I thought you came with a bunch of other exchange students."

"I did, but I wanted to meet some students that go here too. I came here to be socially adventurous and learn new things."

"Awesome. Now, what's your favorite subject?"

That was random. "Why?"

"It's the ultimate question to get to know someone with."

"Okay, Science." It was true. I liked how everything could be explained. It could also be called irony that i am scientifically engineered, but am not a science hater. Am I weird or what?

"Good choice, Arial. That's my favorite too. Friends?" She held out her hand.

I shook it. "Friends."

I turned around and listened to the formulas and laws. It was very comforting. I loved how everything could be explained with science. I understood it all. I could even feel Max's frustration behind me. She had no clue what this was. That's okay; I could help her later. After that, I went to History, which was really easy. Then, I went to math. That was a real challenge. I was confused the entire time. After that we had electives.

I was happy about that because then I could actually relax with some pastels. I stepped into the art room and saw that it was composed of everyone I knew. There were so many people. Let me name them. I saw: Max, Iggy, Fang, Lyn, Tab, Nudge, Akira, Vik, Sonya, Janet, Gazzy, Ave, and Harsh. Plus there were other students I didn't know. They really_ do _stick everyone in art. It seems that everyone had found his or her groups. Max was with Iggy for some reason; I knew she was irritated and on edge. Fang was with Lyn's group. There were a few people there that I had never seen before, two boys. Iggy was with a bunch of mean-looking people; he was bored. Nudge was with a bunch of emo people; it's finny how she's with her polar opposite. Gazzy was with an English girl; I figures from the name but they were all alone. I was sitting with Vik's group.

"Hello, class. This is Art Class with Mrs. Thomas. Today we are doing groups of two to make mirrored images. You have two minutes to choose someone to mirror. Remember, groups of two people."

I wanted to get Akira, but Vik took her before I could. Instead grouped with Janet and Sonya grouped with a guy named Kyon (Key-un). "I will give you a sheet of paper and you have to fold it symmetrically. Then you must use colors to make it the same. Nicholai, help me demonstrate."

Fang got up awkwardly and helped her do the art. You had to copy what the other person was doing. He looked so nervous. It was really funny. I didn't know you could become a teacher's pet so quickly. I laughed. "What's funny?"

"Nick looks so uncomfortable."

"You know him?" I nodded.

"From where?"

"We met this summer."

"Oh, I remember. Vik told me they were vacationing in America. It seems a little coincidental that you too were in the same place."

"Yeah. I met everyone else in his group too. We actually became pretty good friends."

"What about your friends you transferred with?" Janet asked.

I folded the paper and I began to mimic Janet and her movements with the thick, acrylic paints. They were sleek and smooth. I think she had taken art class before. Mine were thick and wavy in comparison. I was getting a little frustrated. We were using the same brush. "They're in this class too. I'll point them out."

I showed her everyone. Max, Iggy, and Nudge. "The last one over there is Gazzy, my big brother."

"How come you're in the same grade?"

"We were born ten months apart."

"Cool, but how come you're not hanging with them?"

"We all wanted to meet some new people. I can introduce you all at lunch if you want."

"That's okay."

"What's your favorite subject?"

She chuckled softly. "Akira?" I nodded.

"It's Art."

"Very cool."

We finished the painting in silence, smiles worn on our faces. It came out pretty good. It was the same except my strokes were larger and shakier. She told me the problem was in my wrist. I needed to keep it still in order to prevent the shaky lines. When we were done, Ms. Thomas came over and complemented our artwork. She said she loved how it was symmetrical but you could tell it was by two different artists. Mrs. Thomas took our paper and took it to dry. Shortly, art was over. I had befriended two of them so far, and in a few hours. I had two more to go; I was on a roll.


	16. Triumph!

**********Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel (Plus my new characters every chapter, or so).  
Head's up**:** this took me a little while to get up because i wrote three chapters. The problem was they were written unchronologically and i had to fix it up so that the story would make more sense. This chapter is about Iggy's first day with his assignment; it also includes Nudge and Audric's bet being carried out, soo...

Chapter 17: (The Feeling of) Triumph!

**All Nudge POV**

At breakfast, Angel saw Viktorya and went to talk to her. That was so quick. I wondered how she found her so fast. Probably with her mind reading. I took this time to get some food; I grabbed some blueberry waffles because they were my favorite to eat, and some water. I sat with my flock, and slowly everyone found their assignment. It was as if they could sense what they needed to do. The only people left were Max and I. We talked small and ate until class. We separated for the first class. She had Science and I had History. I was walking to class, and took this moment to look at my assignment.

Name: Audric Martin  
Age: 17  
Objectives:  
-Become friends  
-Find out about:  
-Past relationships  
-Who told him to stop talking?  
-The higher power  
Helpful Info:  
-To get on his good side  
-Challenge him  
-Don't fit in  
-Talk to him a lot  
P.S. Your alias is Krystal Gage. O.K.? (Have fun!)

I was so absorbed in the sheet I bumped into someone and we both fell down, onto the cold floor. "I'm sorry." I quickly snatched up the paper that I dropped, earning an odd glance from the teen.

"It's okay; I'm used to bad luck."

He was such a downer. He helped me up. "Thanks."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Krystal, you?"

"I'm Audric."

Audric? That was easy; I found him. There was a major problem though. He was emo; I could just tell. I shoved the paper into my sleeve pocket. I wonder if Lyn planned this. "I like your name, Audric. What class do you have?"

He looked really nervous. "Uh, History."

"Me too. Walk me there, kay?"

I took his arm and we walked to the classroom. I figured the way to get these guys to talk to you by being really nice, but not overbearing. This guy was basically a Fang copy. I could handle this perfectly fine. I sat down and made him sit in the desk next to mine. I glanced over at Lyn and she gave me a small wave. I waved back and smiled. I looked back at Audric and he was staring into space. He is pretty anti-social; I can fix that.

"Hey, Audric?"

He heard my talking and it snapped him back into reality. "Yeah?"

"What electives do you have?"

"Art and Wrestling."

"Me too. I can kick your butt in a match," I taunted.

He chuckled. "You little pixie? I am a master of the sport."

"You think so? I can take you anytime."

"Wanna bet?" I smirked.

"Okay."

I'm already becoming friends. I am so happy. "Awesome. If I win, you buy me something from the phoenix nest (the school store) and yell to the world that pixies are fierce."

He laughed at the pixie part. "Okay, but if I win, you have to come to my friends' party with me and yell to the world that pixies are lame."

We shook hands. "Deal."

"Stop talking back there!" The teacher boomed. We remained quiet, thoughts of pixies resonating in our minds.

We left after class and soon figured out that we had the same schedule. No doubt that Tab and Lyn were behind this. In Math he was a genius, and I was completely lost. Science was totally boring. Formulas were frying my brain. Audric seemed to be good at every thing. We came to Art and mostly everyone we knew was there. The only exceptions were a few people on the side. Everyone was either in Lyn's group or a person that we had to investigate.

Audric and I sat at a table and tons of people clad in navy (the closest to black you could get) sat with us. They greeted him and some, me too. "Hi everyone; I'm Krystal."

There were a few "hi's" back and some didn't even acknowledge me. Rude. We got to work on a project where it was symmetry on both sides but done by different artists. Fang got called up to demonstrate with the teacher. Who knew he was an artist? When we were done it looked artistically lopsided. You know what I mean? I mean even though they were the same strokes, his looked like death. The colors I used were bright yellows, greens, pinks, and purples. I made it look like Easter. His colors were the opposites. There was puke yellow, garbage green, dried blood red and that gothic purple. It looked stupid. I wasn't even paying attention to it while I was painting but now that I look over it all it looked lopsided.

Now you know. Mrs. Thomas came over and complimented us. "I love it! It shows the light and dark sides of things. It contrasts my ideas."

I was feeling better about it, until she went over to someone else's picture. "I love how it's not at all symmetrical. Fight the power!" That hippie. We set our picture out to dry and that was Art. Next was Wrestling and I was ready to get out of here. I wanted to beat him. Oh yeah, and I'll say it one more time, that hippie!

Wrestling time! I turned to him. "Have your money ready?"

He laughed and the teacher, Ms. Beale was really pumped. "Are you ready to wrestle?"

There were shouts all over. "Yeah!"

"Well, we're going to do some practice rounds, to get you all into shape today. Go change into your gym clothes."

"Boo!" I heard Max shout from across the room. Ha ha.

I headed to the showers and changed into a gym uniform provided to me by Tab. She's so thoughtful. It was a short-sleeved white shirt and some blue shorts. I slipped them on and was surprised by their shortness. You could call them short shorts. I felt pretty self-conscious wearing them. Max did too she talked to Raina with me, and she explained it. Before they were shorter than this, because of a Japanese tradition. Then there were complaints from other people. You can't just satisfy one group of people's way pf life. It's humiliating. I'm suing; all were complaints. Then they were changed, perfected for agility and not having your booty hanging out. This is better than that, I guess, but I still didn't like their look on me. I'm tall and they look extra short on my frame. I sucked it up and went out. The boys had longer shorts, no fair!

She told us to get into three groups of ten. In my group had been me, Audric, Jov and Boris (Audric's friends), Angel (her assignment didn't have wrestling), Gazzy, and a few other people. Angel looked anxious; as of she was waiting for something. We paired up with each other, Audric and me. Angel and Gazzy and Jov and Boris paired up. Before we wrestled Beale said she had to write down our weight classes, Angel, Gazzy (plus flock minus Fang) and I (since we just got here today). Ms. Beale took out a clipboard and started reading names. "Can I have Anne, Krystal, Ariel, Zephyr and Jeffery come here? I need to find your weight classes."

I walked over to the scale, the flock trailing behind me, and stepped onto it. It stopped at, … 106. I'm lighter than I thought. I hopped off and happily walked back to Audric, Jov, and Boris who were holding a conversation. "You're so light, pixie. Are you sure you want to do it?"

I smiled, and a slight blush spread across my cheeks. He called me pixie. "Of course, I do. You can't underestimate me; this pixie has got game."

His face was hard to read, but I think he was up for the challenge. I glanced at the scale; the others were getting weighed. Gazzy weighed 111 (due to his seventeen year old physique he's normally _much _lighter), Max weighed 112 and Iggy weighed 117. Angel went up next, her face reading excitement. Since when is getting weighed exciting? I knew she had something up her sleeve. I knew her so well. It took all my non-giddy strength not to go squeal and ask her all about it but I restrained myself. I had to act cool for my assignment. We gathered in our ten-person group and started the freestyle matches.

First, Angel went against Gazzy. Their fighting style was careful, but strong. That remembrance lit in my brain; I need to make sure I don't break this guy. Bird-kid strength can only be a burden in regular situations. I guess this could hardly be called a regular situation. We were in a school for smart kids in St. Petersburg, Russia trying to find out about a kidnapping of Lyn's boyfriend, but the rules still apply. No powers unless needed and no strength, except on Erasers and things. I think I've got it under control, though. The match ended and Gazzy had won. He had a huge grin on his face and Angel had a pout. It's okay; he is years older than you, even though you look the same.

She heard my comment with her telepathy and she flashed a playful smile, which I returned. Next, Jov and Boris went at it. The fight was really quick and you could barely understand what was happening. Jov delivered numerous swift attacks, but Boris quickly blocked them and delivered blows. Jov would quickly see that and catch his attack, only to return it and bring him to the ground. So, it was some pretty intense stuff. Jov won and Boris was silent. He respected the loss and his eyes flashed for a rematch in the near future. Jov, by the way was the type of guy who took the win and shoved in your face later. He is extremely cocky at times.

"You want to go next?" I asked.

He nodded and we entered the ring. It was at this point I remembered I didn't know how to wrestle. Dumb, right? I have defeated a lifetime's worth of Erasers, but I had no technique. Don't worry Nudge; you can do this. I heard Angel shout, "go" and that was our unofficial way of making the match start. We circled around, in, you know, circles. I was looking for a way to jump in; he didn't want to hurt me. That's sweet, but stupid. I am the ultimate… What would you call it? Street fighter? No, that's not right, maybe it is. The point is; I'm not sure. I was tired of circling, and even heard taunts from outside. They were small noises in my ears; I was readily focused on our steady breathing.

I faked left and went right. He was still going left when I tripped him. He crashed to the ground face first. There was laughter all around. Not caring, he got up and charged at me. It was graceful, but also angry all at the same time. I braced myself for the impact, my arms waiting for the connection. It came, and I staggered back a bit, surprised at his strength. It was a stalemate. Ugh, this is boring. I shoved a bit more; he backed up. Then, I snuck out of his charge and knocked him down once again. Finish this… I was knocked out of thoughts and the ground came rushing to my face.

I hit it with a loud _smack! _It sounded as if it hurt like hell, but it was all noise. He was taunting me; he was trying to play things off. I accept your challenge Audric; I accept this battle of whatever this was! I lifted my head from the face plant and looked around. He wasn't anywhere. A pressure built on my back; there he was, straddling me! He had pulled my leg up to assert his victory. This wasn't going to work. I rolled onto my back, his grip still around my waist. He had let go of my leg; this isn't over, dear (got that word from Tab!). I peeled him off of me and rolled back onto my back, trying to slide out and pull his leg back.

It didn't work! He got me again, only I got a good idea this time around. I kicked him with my free foot and knocked him over, releasing me to get up with great agility. With speed, I got on top of him and held his kind of lanky leg back, holding the other down with my hand. I am going to win! Angel started counting. "10…9…8…"

He started thrashing wildly, trying not to lose. Your efforts are futile Audric; this pixie is a champion. "7…8…6…5…"

He tried to lift himself up with his arms. He almost threw me off. I grounded myself, with a little bit of bird-kid strength. I had to; I need to impress this guy. "4…3…"

Almost…"2…1… Krystal wins!"

There were cheers all around. I stood up and Audric, following suit, did too. A smile stretched across my face. He gets to buy me something. I started to wonder what it might be. Then, in the midst of the noise, in the middle of the cheering he shouted at the top of his lungs. I was not expecting this, at least not yet. "Pixies are fierce!"

Laughter erupted from all around the gymnasium. It's not everyday you hear a supposedly emo kid yell about pixies in the middle of class. What made it weirder was that it wasn't an insult. It was a compliment. A compliment for me; this was just about the sweetest thing. I thought we were kidding about the last part, but I wasn't complaining. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen! _Ever. _The best display of bravery and charm. I stepped out of the circle; I wanted to laugh too. I wanted to scream at the joy I was feeling. It was a familiar feeling I hadn't felt since the fall of the School. This feeling was new and somewhat old. This feeling was buried deep inside of me; this feeling was triumph and I loved it!


	17. Awkward

**********Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I do however own Carolynne, Nick, Derek, Harshad, Tabitha, Raina, and Avel (Plus my new characters every chapter, or so).  
(This one is a little short, sorry!)

Chapter 17: Clingers + Awkwardness

**Iggy**

I was sitting with Max, and Nudge at a lunch table. I was bored because Gazzy had already found Emma, his assignment. Yet, I still had to find mine. How could I? I was blind; I couldn't see. I was struck with another thing that made my lack of sight a disability. I couldn't hear anything; it was so loud. The cafeteria was filled with the sound of raucous chatter. It was so numbing and horrible. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Sometimes I liked the music, but this was a bit too much for me. I felt like I was suffocating, and had to leave.

I finished my food, French toast and sausage, and bolted. Max asked me where I was going. I would tell her, but I don't know myself. I just knew I needed to get out of here. "Uh, I found Janica."

She nodded, a hint of confusion in her eyes. I ignored it and raced out of the room. The doors closed behind me, and I drew in a sharp breath. I suddenly felt much better. I told Max I found Janica, but I didn't. What do I do now? I open the cafeteria door and start walking blindly. It was very hard to tell where I was going, because of all of the talking. I used my ears to try to home in on a voice, any voice. It was hard. I hear Nudge's loud chatter and instinctively tune it out.

I hear other voices and tune those out too. In a matter of seconds I am left with one voice and I hear her name. "Janica I haven't seen you in a long time. Do we have any classes together?"

I quickly follow the voice. It takes me across the room; it takes me to my assignment. Almost there, I thought to myself. I stopped and for a minute I wondered why my feet had stopped moving. It was that nostalgic moment where I missed how things used to be. I missed just making explosives with Gazzy. I missed just flying through the blue sky with the flock. I missed not having this amazing amount of tension on my shoulders. Why couldn't Max make up her mind? Why couldn't she leave Fang and come to me? Was I not good enough? Was my being visually impaired a problem? I knew I couldn't fight as well as Fang because of my sight. I knew I could never be second in command because of it. It just wasn't fair; Fang got everything he wanted. I got nothing; I always get nothing. Don't mind me; I'm just the freakin' blind pyro and nothing else.

The moment ended and my face rushed to meet the ground for a cold embrace. Pain shot through my body on impact. Although it was only for a second, it hurt like crazy. I groaned and sat up, reaching my arms out for anything to help me up. The chatter was still deafening and I was lost. I felt something warm on my hand; it was blue. It moved, and I jumped, immediately letting go. "What are you doing?" a girl scolding me. I felt my cheeks redden at my embarrassing mistake; this would never have happened if this place were quiet. I could have felt the vibrations and known I grabbed someone, but this was life, and it isn't fair to me, "Uh, sorry. I didn't know; I thought you were a table."

Her voice seemed to drip with gritty confusion, "You thought I was a table?"

"Yes," I said quietly enough for her to hear me. Here comes the yelling, I flinched.

"What are you, blind?"

"Actually, yes."

She gasped at her mistake, and she touched my face, pushing the short bangs out of my face to get a look at my eyes. When she saw their bluish paleness, her palm grew sweaty on my face. "I am so sorry. It's just that people do these things all of the time, to get me to notice them and- -I'm really sorry; I don't know what else to say, a-"

I took her hand from my forehead, and held it in mine. Then, with all of the charm I could muster, I asked her a question. "Then could you help me get up? The floor is nice, but I would prefer a chair, if I could."

She immediately started to pull me up, and I thought. This is my assignment? Is this Janica? I wish I could see her face right now, but alas, I can't. She invited me to sit with her and, I did. "I never did catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Janica. Janica So," so she _was _my assignment.

"I'm" I had to catch myself, for I almost said Iggy. "Jeff."

"Okay, I'll introduce you to my friends. Their names are Takada (tah-kah-dah), Olive, and Hema (heh-mah)."

"How are ya'?" Olive replied. Her voice had a heavy Southern accent that I liked.

"Nice to meet you," Takada said. I could tell she was a very controlled person. Her voice was high and perfect.

"Great to make your acquaintance, Jeff," Hema tried. She had a slight Russian accent when she spoke English. It wasn't as thick as Raina's, I remembered.

"Good, thanks-" I was interrupted by the bell's loud ring_. _We all left for class at that moment, and I noticed that Janica was holding my hand, leading me along. This reminded me of that time, which seemed so long ago. When Max and I were alone in Michigan. She held my hand and I couldn't help but feel surprised. I was surprised at this odd gesture. She comes off as so mean, but maybe she isn't. Maybe she's misunderstood; maybe just like me.

We hung out for most of the day because we had just about the same schedule. I'm guessing Lyn had something to do with that. I smirked at the idea. In art we drew these pictures where you had to mimic the other persons movements. I let Jan lead and I followed. I must have been doing well, because she asked me how I did it. My cheeks heated at the thought of the question. No one has ever asked me that question except…never mind. While I was telling her I couldn't help, but notice an almost silent growl coming from down the table. Was that Max? I chuckled lightly; was she jealous of Janica? That made me a little happy, in a sadist way.

How could I be happy to see Max suffer? How could I be happy from that? Could it be because of how she made me suffer? Could it be how she plays with a guy's emotions, like its nothing? Could it be that she doesn't seem to know what she wants? Tuhat was a part of it. I sat back and acted like I liked her, enjoying knowing that she's angry the whole time. Pkart of me felt bad for using Jan like that, but the better part of me wanted to see her suffer. See her suffer so she could feel what I have. I need to stop thinking about her, and focus on my assignment.

Janica So  
Age: 16  
Objective:  
-Find out her connection to the Director  
Befriending help:  
-Make her feel guilty sometimes  
-Don't make jokes  
-Be her Tommy Hazard ;)  
-You can fake the last one (if you want to) :)

I got most of this when she told me about it, but I was still confused. What the heck is a Tommy Hazard? Is that a person or something? I asked her about it this morning and she just giggled at the mention of it. Tommy Hazard? Is that a joke? If I want to? Want to _what_? I totally need to ask her about that later, a Tommy Hazard.

I got the rest of it though. She told me about the Director D. He was this really evil scientist that experimented on s-naturals. He tried to find ways to increase their powers, though most of his tries ended in death. This was why finding Nick was so important; she was immensely worried about this happening to him. My only question was: how? I don't know where is doctor is, and I don't know what he's going to do once we find him. I just know he won't take too kindly to being found, he's supposed to be evil. Evil scientists never give up; they always have that I-can-do-it type of attitude, which contributes to their immoralness.

I've already started to befriend her, and it seems to be working. There is only one problem, I think she is starting to like me. Whenever I enter the room the hear her breath catch. Whenever I am near her, she has the overwhelming need to hold my hands or touch me. I think I have a raven-haired wonder on my hands. I feel your pain Fang, I feel your pain. I try to act friendly, but she always mistakes it for something else. There is no stopping this girl. She constantly is grabbing my hand, trying to lead me around to class. I tell her that I am okay; that I can get to class, because the hallways are quiet. She _insists_ that she leads me around. In her eyes, she is paying me back for being so rude to me in the morning. I told her it was okay, but my raven-haired wonder won't take no for an answer!

_**Nudge'**_**s _(pov)_**_ Flashback_

"There were cheers all around. I stood up and Audric, following suit, did too. A smile stretched across my face. He gets to buy me something. I started to wonder what it might be. Then, in the midst of the noise, in the middle of the cheering he shouted at the top of his lungs. I was not expecting this, at least not yet. "Pixies are fierce!"

Laughter erupted from all around the gymnasium. It's not everyday you hear a supposedly emo kid yell about pixies in the middle of class. What made it weirder was that it wasn't an insult. It was a compliment. A compliment for me; this was just about the sweetest thing. I thought we were kidding about the last part, but I wasn't complaining. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen! _Ever. _The best display of bravery and charm, by far. I stepped out of the circle; I wanted to laugh too. I wanted to scream at the joy I was feeling. It was a familiar feeling I hadn't felt since the fall of the School. This feeling was new and somewhat old. This feeling was buried deep inside of me; this feeling was triumph and I loved it!

_End._

I was still full of adrenaline from my win, and also full of joy. After school, Audric said he was going to take me to the Phoenix Nest to get me anything I want, since I won the fight. Along the way, I playfully teased him about losing against a girl. He was surprisingly okay with it, which meant he was a good guy. We stopped and it was a little cut shop that sold, school sweatshirts, foam fingers, food, and other cheery paraphernalia. We looked around the shop, glancing at the stuffed phoenixes and letting out small, jolly laughs.

I was amazed at how much things they could fit into them small classroom. The racks of comfortable, cozy sweatshirts and shelves of furry socks. There were even small snow globes with different countries, and one of this school. I shook it and the snow fell; it was so pretty I wanted to take it and never look back, but one thing caught my eye. I put the snow globe back and was drawn in by the jewelry. There were faux-stone bracelets and necklaces. The stones were glistening midnight blue, pepto-bismal-pink, and a wonderful emerald green.

Overwhelmed by the sight I silently decided I wanted jewelry, something that I could hold onto for a longtime. So, that even when I am flying, even when I am soaring through the clear blue sky, I could look back on this memory and become more content with this crap life of mine. I was eyeing the emeralds, when Aude touched my arm. I turned around; and momentarily, I put the necklace down, and looked his way. His face was expressionless, and I couldn't read him at all. He could be happy, or angry and I would never know. The weird thing was I couldn't feel his emotions from when he touched my arm. Did he have some type of emotional block? "Are you done picking?"

I think I mentally exhaled, because I could feel his emotions already. They were happy, and confused? He caught me off guard, "Um, almost. Give me a second."

I stared at the gems, and one made me gasp happily. It wasn't a gem, but it was a small silver necklace. It was a charm bracelet that could go around your neck. I picked it up, marveling it like it was pure gold. I put a charm on it and said, "This is what I want."

He looked at it and started at the necklace. More importantly the charm I put on it, "A smile huh?"

I grinned happily, "Of course. It reminds me of you; the first time that I saw you smile, hence the smiling face."

"Okay," he said quietly as he paid for my necklace. We left the store and were standing there in an awkward silence, face to face. I smoothed out my skirt, wiping my sweaty palms. I fingered my necklace in my hands. It was so smooth, and cold, and warm all at the same time. If that makes sense.

"Do you want me to—?" he asked.

I nodded and he took the necklace from my hands. I turned around and he lifted up my hair, lacing it around my neck. He clasped it and my hair fell back onto my back. I fingered the necklace again; it's cold penetrating my throat. "Thanks."

I was facing him again, and we were met with another awkward silence. This one was sort of comforting and I stood a minute. "What do you want to do now?"

Damn, I forgot! I have to go to Fang's room for our meeting; I think I'm late. I start to sweat a little. This is totally jeopardizing my mission. I usually don't curse, but I am on a mission. I don't have time to go do whatever with him. I need to get out of here, and go meet Lyn and the others. He's too close to me. I'm getting nervous, ugh. "Uh, I have to go."

"Huh?"

"I'm meeting some friends today," I said nervously. I was being truthful too, to an extent.

"I thought you were new," he asked confusedly.

"I came with some other friends, other exchange students."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then," he said, waving at me as I walked away.

"Yeah, see you later."

**-:) Review plz! **


	18. Lucas

**Well, I'm back and haven't abandoned this story. Can I get a woot? No... Well anyways, I guess I needed a break, but just know I'm not done with this fic. I had this thing where I was writing about three chapters a day a few months back, and had run out of steam. I haven't been officially writing this fic since chapter nine or so, but I am back now so... enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Lucas: Truly Puzzling

Max

I have to be just about the least fortunate girl in the world. I couldn't do it! The name of my assignment was Lucas Green. I thought, pretentious cool kid. I. Thought. Wrong. He was exactly the opposite of that. He was Lucas Green, the kid with the adorable green eyes hidden behind dark transition frames. Lucas Green, with the beautiful dirty blonde hair and green eyes, just like his name. Lucas Green, with the awkward personality, and a ridiculously cute face (you would _not_ believe how cute it is!). I could go on for days and days and miles and miles but I won't. Take a look for yourself folks.

Name: Lucas Green  
Age: 16  
Objectives:  
-Find out connections to kidnappers  
-Why Nick was taken  
-Who took him?  
-Befriend him so:  
-You can gain information  
-Find out how he gets info

He was Lucas Green, the nerd.  
I met him during math class, when I was spazzing out on my arithmetic (I learned that's another word for math. See what I did there?). He helped me with the whole assignment and _I_ even understood (he's like a miracle worker or something). I thanked him and went on with my work. Let me say this now: I didn't know this was _the_ Lucas or even that he was _a_ Lucas at all. What he looked like to me at the moment, was a geek snob. After receiving the help, he let out an "ahem?" I ignored it, oblivious to the fact that he was still talking to me. The next time he spoke it was in a suggestive tone. "You can pay me later. I'll allow that because you're cute."

"Oh, will you? For what?" I replied with an irritated tone. I had been utterly confused.

"For helping you with your math," he pressed on, as if I should know these things already. "That's my thing. I help people with their work, sometimes do it for them, and they pay me."

"It was just help. Don't get your boxers in a bunch," I thought he was just trying to be nice, so much for that.

"What?" he shakes his head, and continues. "Everyone that I help gives me something in exchange."

I had been getting mad. How dare he speak to me like that? It was rude and disrespectful. I turned around. "See here, _you._ How was I supposed to know that you charge for that? I'm not giving you any money!"

Unfortunately, I hadn't known who he was. My voice has a tendency to rise when I am angry. So, it was practically at a yell when I was done with him. The whole class heard and was staring at me, mouths agape. I turned around and the teacher scolded me. I got reprimanded; in other words, I got detention. I was thinking; this is horrible until he, sitting behind me at the time, leaned forward. His lips neared me, inches away from my ear. I will remember the way he said those chilling words. I was literally cold. It was epic in a complete oh my goodness type of way, no joke.

"My name is Lucas Green, remember it. This is far from over," they pierced my ears. I just had to gotten into a fight with the one person I needed to befriend. I am totally screwed, which is what I thought. I had to take this in stride and turn the situation around. I'll accept his challenge.

"You better believe it," I taunted.

Throughout the day, they went to the ends to irritate me. They _tried _to trip me in the halls. They knocked the textbooks out of my hands. They would _try_ to play keep-away with my things, but the harsh reality is I am taller than them. Score one for Max! I also, felt a little left out of the flocks' activities, because they were all in their groups, but I was alone. I felt like a failure. I didn't want to admit it to Lyn so I went to sit with someone else. I evaluated everyone's assignment in my head. Angel got the popular, girly girls and didn't feel like dealing with that.

I finally settled on sitting with Iggy's group; they seemed like the most normal. Just being by Iggy made me remember what I did. We were singing some cliché Paramore and the next thing I know he's sitting on my bed, breathing hard. I kissed him. I don't know why, but it just seemed right. It didn't even last five seconds before he pulled away, angry. I don't know why he did it. I didn't understand.

Our song, it was so romantic, so indignant. Maybe I was caught up in the music. Maybe I was still angry with Fang. Maybe Iggy doesn't even like me. He did leave, after all. I don't know why he would. I think back at when we were at Amiele's. I kissed him then. I was so happy for many reasons. First, I didn't drown. Second, there was a cute guy with me. Did I say cute? (blush) But moving on. Third, he took care of me when I needed him most. I won't ever forget that, but he stopped that time too. I recollect, he said I was Fang's girlfriend. I'm not now (mad at him and that little thing about not really remembering); but I'm not sure if I ever will be. I just needed to face the facts and get back into reality. And focus on the now, and our mission. I bet I look super spacey.

Iggy was doing a painting with his assignment, Janica So. I don't get how he could do it; He was blind after all. The girl wondered the same thing. "How can you copy it so good, even when you can't see?"

He blushed. Blushed? I'm losing Iggy to that raven-haired, uh, (I couldn't think of an insult) swank! Crap, that's not even an insult. What is with me today? Where are my awesome sarcasm skills? Regardless, I didn't mean that; I'm just being angry. Oh, why do I send out the wrong signals? "It's a matter of…"

I didn't listen to the rest. What was the point? I instead concentrated on my painting. I was working with this girl named Takada. She was really nice, but had issues with people poking fun at her. It was probably something in her childhood. I knew I could relate to a bad childhood because, you know, I'm a bird kid if you hadn't noticed. We soon finished, and it was very pretty. It was artsy and fierce. My red, oranges and hot pinks' contrasted her solemn earth tones. It was pretty cool. The art teacher said, "Her tones were a calm to your raging, fiery ones."

Lucas and his friends came passing behind me, making pig noises and waving globs of red, thick acrylic paint in my face. Knowing schemes as well as I do I knew this had to be a clue to theirs. What does pig noises and red paint have to do with anything? Red for blood? No, that doesn't make sense. Pigs for…? I am completely confused. This will never work. I left, and went to gym. It was pretty uneventful; except for the successfulness I heard Nudge having. She was wrestling the guy; what had I done? Nothing except made him angry with you. I wiped the paint that had "accidentally" spattered on my cheek.

Okay, I need to turn this situation around. How will I do this? If you guessed turning on my Max-like charms, then you were right. After school, I set my plan into action. I saw Lucas walking out of class, his eyes fixated on his book. Okay, deep breaths. I composed myself and walked towards his desperately, trying not to make a fool of myself. I stopped in front of him, and said. "I'm sorry okay?"

His look was softening as the words came tumbling out of my mouth. He spoke. "Really?"

"Yeah. This is my first day here; you could go easy on a girl," I mused. It was true; his accusation was so mean and I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. How could he not know this was my first day? According to Lyn he has been at this school since freshman year. I have been through worse feats. I think I can take him, accomplish this. All I've got to do is turn on my Maxish (who am I kidding?), or should I say Annish, charm?

"I think I might be able to make an exception, but there's only one condition," he says. Oh you and your conditions. I didn't do anything wrong! If there are any conditions, I should be barking them out.

"What?" I said, letting the irritation seep through my voice.

"I'll tell you later," he smirked. "I'd rather have you full of curiosity until then. See you later," he said, as he started walking away from me.

I still had one question rumbling around in my head, "Wait."  
He turned around, "What was with the pig noises, and red paint?"

He looked a little irritated this time, "Have you ever read the book, Carrie?"

"What?" I was insanely confused. He seemed to get that and a sigh escaped his lips. "By Stephen King?"

Oh, like that is supposed to help. I am the infamous never-been-schooled-bird-kid. Do you think I would have read that book, let alone any one longer than a hundred pages? I don't have the time. I calmed down; he doesn't know that. He doesn't know. He never will. "No."

He let out an annoyingly lovable nasal laugh, "Oh, you have so much to learn little, uh what's your name?"

"Anne."

"Anne, I like it. We were going to splash you with pig blood. It's from the book; you should read it sometime. I normally don't take kindly to not getting paid. It interferes with- nothing. I just thought I'd make an exception for you since its your first day and all. Consider yourself lucky. Well darling, you are the only exception," he said, the volume of his voice dropping as he left the winding corridor. I could hear his hum the tune echoing down the hall. I couldn't help but picture his face.

He was so cute. I felt like the next time I see him I would just pinch his cheeks until they turned pink. I didn't have a crush on him, but he was just so cute, is all. It was unnatural. I normally could see a cute guy and just get over it, but he was, as I hated to admit it, the only exception. I couldn't help humming that tune as I sauntered down the hallway. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. The tune was hypnotic, and soon started leaving my mouth, against my will. The song resonated in my head, and sometimes I would sing the words aloud. "Well you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception."

This was ridiculous. What the heck did he do to me? All this time I was singing I couldn't stop thinking about his face, his green eyes, and his soft, pretty lips. I couldn't stop thinking about kissing them. I wanted to run my fingers through his soft, dirty blonde hair. I wanted to kiss him over and over; my mouth twitched with the anticipation. What am I doing? I don't even know this guy. "I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front on me here."

"And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing," I sung softly. The song ended; I regained control of my feelings, and I was so angry with myself. How could I have let my guard down? All this time I have been so paranoid (as implied by my flock, mostly Fang). The one time I let my guard down I get… whatever he did to me! I couldn't move or, think the way I wanted to. I could barely breathe. All I could process was him, him, and (you guessed it) more him! You are a failure Max. You are a complete and utter failure, a waste of avian genes.

It would be my assignment that has to make the song quotes. It was a good song, but he is so smug with himself. I had to restrain myself from calling him a sexist pig. I couldn't even restrain myself from what he did to me. It had to be my assignment that was a devil in disguise. Well darling, you are the only exception? The nerve of that guy! That smugness reminded me of one person. That person was, Fang. I was still, my breath catching at the memory that was flooding into my head. The recognition made me gasp. I remember this; I can't believe it. I remember this.

Max's Memory**  
**Maybe I was being a little crazy when I suggested I should have the chip taken out of my arm. There was a big chance I could lose the use of my right arm, but I didn't care. I knew it was for the best though. I couldn't deal with having it there. If we were going to remain on the run, the least I could do was ensure the flock's safety. I knew that at least this time a trained professional was doing it, my mom. You couldn't get any better than that. When we got into the clinic my muscles tensed from smelling the lab-like chemical smells, the antiseptic. The bright whiteness and cleanliness of it all scared me a little. I was nervous, but I doubted anyone except Fang would notice. I was scared and clutched my arm, afraid that these slight, uncontrollable twitches of my muscles would be the last time I move it.

I trusted Dr, Martinez; she was my mother. If you couldn't trust your mother whom else could you trust? Plus she made the best chocolate chip cookies! This is no time to think of choco chip cookies; I might lose the movement in my arm. I calmed myself down, fearing that Erasers would jump in through the windows. Yep, my paranoia seemed to always get the best of me. We entered the operating room, and I laid myself down on the table, momentarily letting go of Fang's hand. My mom stuck an IV into my arm and I had to restrain myself from strangling her. Old habits die, hard. I flinched and reminded myself that she was not like the people at the school; she would never hurt me. I looked away from the IV, staring at the white walls to keep myself in control.

She gave me some of that IV medicine, and I immediately felt groggy. I was immensely sleepy, and the world was swirling around me. It felt incredibly weird. "This is great. I feel so… calm".

My voice was oddly cheerful, and sleepy, completely unlike me. Ella patted my shoulder and told me it was okay. I glanced at Fang and saw that he looked worried. He shouldn't be; I'm fine. He finally spoke up, "You still want to do this? Bark once for yes."

I stuck my tongue out at him; there was no way I was changing my mind, not now. I could tell he was thinking, _at least she didn't bark. _I know him too well. I was carefree until mom strapped my arm too the table. I panicked for a moment, and immediately calmed down. I will be okay. Fang suddenly took his hand in mine, and looked down at me. I felt the urge to talk to him, tell him everything and words tumbled out of my mouth. "I'm so glad you're here."

My words were slurred in my droopy voice. I continued, "I know everything's fine when you're here."

His face got red; he was blushing. Dr. Martinez looked at me for a second and then, continuing to work on the IV. Ella raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Why am I saying these things? I have never said anything like that to anyone before. So why did I choose now to speak up? "Hey."

I pouted for a second as; Dr. Martinez pricked me with a needle full of Valium. "That's just a local anesthetic. I'll give it a minute to take effect."

She was explaining it to me, but I wasn't listening. I was distracted by the warm lights overhead. "Oh, look, the lights are so pretty."

My expression was amused, and I could tell Fang was holding back a laugh. I continue to look at the overhead lights, Fangs attention turning to the scalpel. "Fang?" I asked.

He glanced my way, "Yeah. I'm here."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah, I got that."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be fine," he muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"No," I was quite sure of myself. "I would be totally unfine. _Totally._"

Fang looked away from me, not being able to meet my groggy eyes. He turned his attention to what my mom was doing. Then, he just looked away. I started to squirm; this is so uncomfortable. "It's okay. Just relax." he told me stiffly, "Just…relax. Don't try to talk."

But, I wanted to talk, and so I did. "I don't want my chip anymore," I frowned, "Actually, I never wanted that chip."

"Okay, were taking it out," he told me, looking away from Dr. Martinez.

"I just want you to hold my hand." I smiled faintly at him, and looked down and our intertwined hands.

"I am holding your hand."

"Oh. I knew that," I slurred before drifting off. Later, my eyes fluttered back open. "Do you have a La-Z-Boy somewhere?"

"Um, no," Ella replied. Fang looked up at her and she grinned at him. He half smiled back, looking back down at me.

"I think I would like a La-Z-Boy," I replied dreamily, and then I was troubled, remembering something important. "Fang, don't go anywhere."

"I won't. I'm here," he assured me.

"Okay. I need you here. Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"Fang, Fang, Fang." I said, my voice sounding faraway and soft. "I love you. I love you sooo much." I tried to extend my arms but the restraints wouldn't let me.

Fang blinked, speechless. "Oh, jeez," he said, his words sounding soft, and strangled.  
_End._

The sudden shudder back to reality almost made me want to cry. Fang was with me when I had tried to get that chip out of my hand. He stood by me, even when I was making a complete fool of myself. When I was there he held my hand tightly, and never let go. He didn't let go when I said those embarrassing things. He didn't let go when I was asleep. He didn't let go, because I asked him not to. It was all because, I asked him not to. He loved me, but did I love him? The snapping of fingers snapped me out of my thoughts. "Anne, come on! We have to go to F-Nick's dorm," Angel yelled into my face. Where did she come from? Okay, time to go; but remember this: I was still mad at him.

"Um, yeah. Okay. I'll meet you there in five," Angel skipped off happily in her own little world but I, I was awestruck. Maybe Fang wasn't such a bad guy after all, but I'm still mad at him.

**Maybe Fang isn't such a bad guy after all, huh? Maybe Fang should be the winner of Max's heart, or maybe Iggy. I haven't officially decided yet. Tell me who you think she should end up with. Please Review.**


	19. Dormitory

A/N: I decided to skip Gazzy's experience. I felt like I was wasting chapters, and really just want to get into the plot. You could just say Gazzy and Emma are automatic BFF's so, yeah. I don't think he's going to be as important of a character as I intended him to be in the beginning. .. Maybe Emma will. Actually I'm quite sure of it. This takes place in Fang/Nick's dorm room.

Chapter 20: Dormitory

Raina's pov

I think I should be on time for this meeting. It is the first one after all, and we need to save him. I was a little sad though. I was supposed to be meeting Harsh at his dorm; we were going to watch movies. We always did that at the beginning of the school year, but this is way more important. I was looking forward to finding him, fast so we could just get back to our normal lives. I hated all the confusion of having the flock around. Don't get me wrong, I love having some of them around, but it gets kind of irritating having to fix everything perfectly for them. And I can't help but adding the fact that Angel is single handedly the scariest seven-year-old I have ever met. She has powers just like Harsh, and more…Her pale blond hair, and bright blue eyes just makes me want to squeeze her cheeks until their pink, but her personality makes me want to run away from her screaming like a madman.

It's just some thing about them. Max is just an ultimate leader, like Lyn, but more into it. Lyn is our leader, and that's just about it. She doesn't disregard our feelings or treat us like kids; she leads us, and that all we ever need her to do. Max is a good leader and all, but she does it too forcefully. In order to create a successful group (or in her case, flock), you need to work an unsaid compromise. Lyn leads us, but she doesn't tell us what to do; she doesn't wave her power in our faces; she doesn't approve of sarcasm. Maybe this is just because were older than them, but seriously; she needs to get her act together, her flock together. It's just about the only way for this mission to work. A smile unknowingly spreads across my face; I have an idea. I know just how to help Max whip her flock into shape, and I'll do it without her even knowing.

I knocked on Fang/Nick's door. After some shuffling and talking, the door opens, and I see him. It's pretty weird how Derek rearranged the molecules, but also makes sense. He created it in a way that only my group, and the flock could see his true face. He made it specifically tuned to our genetic structures, nice. Der is so smart. So when the door opens, I see Fangs face. It's barely a face at all; all you could see was his long dark hair, already creeping toward his shoulders, covering his face. If you saw him on the street you'd swear he was there to steal from you. I thought it was funny how his appearance was. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was a high-class homeless kid. And in a way he was. He was tall, lanky, and piercing. He let me in, and I sat on his bed, waiting for anyone else. "Am I the only one here?"

He looked nervous, and started to scuffle his feet. He just seemed to need to move, he scratched his head. "Nah, you're the only one here so far, but my roommate Joe's in the other room." He pointed to a closed door. Then, he sat at his desk, spinning the chair around to stare at me. His eyes were a dark brown, and were making me uncomfortable. Usually, I would be quiet and stay out of the way, but… there was something about this. I was the only person in the room besides him, and wasn't used to the attention I was getting, so I tried to start some conversation.

"So, how was school? Do you like it?"

He stopped his stare, and I mentally exhaled, to think about it. "It's horrible. This is why I never went in the first place."

"But, I bet you'd learn lots of new things," I felt my voice rising.

He replied with a simple, "I know all that I need to know."

I smirked. "You mean all of that ungraceful swaying you call fighting?"

He was faintly smiling back. "Those fighting styles could totally kick your butt."

I laughed boastfully. "Mhm… sure."

I stared out of the window for a second, amused with myself. Suddenly, there was a weight against my chest, and I felt that nostalgic moment of as you would call it, 'oh my goodness'. He did not just tackle me out of the blue. That is extremely dirty fighting. He won't get way with it, not if I have anything to do with it. As my head hit the mattress, he stopped trying to overpower me. Big mistake. I pushed him off and pinned him against the wall by surprise. He then, got out of my death grip, and we began pushing at each other, fists locked, with all our strength. He pushed me back, and we landed on the bed. I hurriedly got on top of him for the upper hand, and because I felt very confident today, I whispered into his ear, four words. "Never underestimate your opponent."

He chuckled quietly into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He took that as a moment to apparently, show me a lesson. I was flipped over, pinned, and couldn't move. This time he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Don't underestimate me."

I was about to reply with some smart/witty comment, when he bent his head close to mine, our foreheads touching, and kissed me. It was kind of weird in an odd way (if that makes sense), because over the time I have felt this tension building up with us, but didn't know what it was. Could it have been loving, or rather attraction? His lips were on mine, and it was nice, comfortable. I could've stayed there forever.

I better understood the heroines in the books I read. They treasure each kiss as if it's their last, as if they would never get another. That's what this felt like, mainly because of our dreary situation. We could die at any moment and that scared me, if not any person. Of course I've kissed other boys before, but this was different. I think it was because he wasn't completely human. Hmm… I was kissing a bird, technically.

Our moment ended when the Joshua guy Fang had mentioned before, waltzed into the room with his notebook and a pencil sticking out of his mouth, chewing on the eraser. It was kind of gross, but something you couldn't help but smile at the same time. "Um, Nick can I borrow your calculator for my algebra homework. Mine is out of batteri— " he gasped at our current position. I guess it could be called odd. He was on top of me, pinning me down and all; I couldn't say this didn't look incriminating, but the problem was that it was. "Uh, um, this is awkward…"

He abruptly pulled away from me, and got off of the bed to help Josh with his calculator problem, and I could hear them talking in the other room. Talking about their calculators, and more importantly (and much, much scarier) talking about me. I tuned out, because I couldn't handle it. I'm normally so controlled about these things, but… I guess my teenage hormones got the best of me as it happens to anyone every once in a while. I sat up, and smoothed out the bed, anything to get this awkward and empty feeling out of my chest. I don't think I would ever do that again. I don't even know what came over me. That was so un-Raina-like. I sat in his desk chair, waiting for the others to arrive.

Soon enough, everyone made it into the room. They all found somewhere to sit in the room, and although it was a little crowded, we all managed to find somewhere to sit. We were all arranged in a circle, in a tribal sort of way and the meeting began. Lyn stood up, and started speaking. "This is our first official gathering, or whatever you'd call it, and I'd like to discuss anything you have found out." She leaned slightly forward. "Anything guys?"

I stared around at them, and they all started chattering uncontrollably, after looking around nervously for a few seconds. Lyn tried yelling over everyone. She knew that they wee not going to get anything done if this was so unorganized. She started stared forward, daring to look them in the eyes ever so ominously as she spoke. "Just—just shut up! There's no way we can get anything done if everyone keeps talking at once."

Gazzy smiled mischievously at her, "Jeez, calm down."

"Right then," Tab smiles. "We'll start in a circle and starting with Iggy, we'll go in a complete circle."

Iggy blushed, which was a rather funny sight due to his natural pale skin tone. I could tell there was something that happened that he didn't want to tell us. I hope they wouldn't prod, because by the intensity of his reddened face I was sure that it was none of our business, "I've got nothing to report."

Gazzy, who was for once sitting next to Iggy, spoke, "I don't have much to report either. Emma is very… quiet."

"Well, there is one thing I would like to say. There is certainly something about Audric that is off. When we were at the school store, there was a moment when I could feel any of his feelings. Like at all. It was weird, like he could not purposely feel anything at a certain point in time," Nudge whispered, her voice trailing into thought.

"Further inspect it, okay?" Fang said, causing everyone to turn his way in a moment of confusion. He had just come in through Joe's room after their intense "talk". Nudge nodded and we continued.

"I'm usually good at this sleuthing business, but today I'm pretty dry. There was nothing particularly incriminating about the girls; for the most part, they just seemed mean, but Akira definitely has potential both ways." Angel beamed, a cloudy ambition in her strikingly blue eyes.

"Overall, the day was pretty average until the end. That guy, you assigned me, Lucas; I don't think he's human. Th—there's no way he is." Max's voice was shaky; she was obviously scared, something that I could tell was rare for such a girl.

Derek spoke up this time. "How do you know? I mean, um, what's your proof?"

"He could make me move against my will and his face…"

"Was it inhumanly scarred? Did it contort to impossible measures?" Harsh, who was sitting next to me, asked almost jokingly.

"No it was… cute. I don't know; it just didn't seem possible. I mean in a way that it was so appealing that no one could call him ugly. His face was so cute that it's was almost impossible to find someone with a better face," she said very convincingly.

Iggy, looking very annoyed snapped at her, "Okay, we get it."

Lyn gave him a very startled look, forgetting that he couldn't see it. She rubbed Max's back, whispering softly so that only those next to her or with incredibly good hearing could comprehend it. "Was that all?"

"No. When I was on the plane here I think the director contacted me in a dream."

I crawled next to where Max was sitting and took Lyn's place. I was very good with people, even though I rarely resorted to using these skills. I talked to her, my voice a soft coo, "What did he do?"

"When I fell asleep on the airplane, I woke up in a weird dream. I after I got up, the room turned into one that looked very fancy, as if it was in a mansion or something. The floors were made of fancy materials like marble and the walls were brown with crème swirls with mahogany furniture all around. Oh, and a nice fireplace that was burning brightly. Soon, a dark figure came out in the frame of the door and when he walked through, I saw that it was Nick," she said shakily.

At this, Lyn exclaimed, "Do you have any idea where this could've been? Were there any clues?"

"Sorry, but I didn't see anything that would've given it away. All I know was that the place was very hot, not like here at all although it might've just been because I was inside of a building," she said.

At this I had to interject. "Don't you think that he might be using a new building for base? Before, he had one in an old building, but moved it due its easy accessibility and high crime rating around the seemingly neglected neighborhood. Do you not think it practical that he would look into something of the opposite sort? As in a building that was fine and secluded, but hidden enough to the point that no one would come wandering in on account of it looking abandoned."

Carolynne's pale eyes lit up with their common wonder. "Re, that makes a lot of sense, but how exactly would we find such a building?"

Everyone was quiet for a second. How would we find such a building? Surely, he would hide it well enough so that we couldn't track him down. I glanced over at Harsh, who was thinking just as hard as I was, but seemed much closer to a solution than I was. I could just see it in his eyes, through his rectangular frames. And I was right. "How about we search the news archives for the recent construction of buildings in all districts? I'm sure we could find him that way."

"Yeah," Nudge agreed. "You can use Fang's computer to look through everything. It has an excellent information hookup."

"Oh, what else did he say Max?" I said, trying to get back on topic, and more to the bottom of this. The sooner we found him, the sooner we could get rid of the flock. Their presence was slowly driving me mad. Them, and their ways of running things; them and their kisses…

"The only other things that I think are worth telling are: when I saw Nick, he wasn't himself. His eyes were dark and soulless and the Director's voice came through his. He called him his shell and told me that we need to stay out of his business," she said, a bit more confident in herself.

"Alright. Here are our plans. I want Nudge and Fang to figure out the information of as to where his location is. Everyone else rest up. Tomorrow we are field tripping to his place to get Nick back. Got it?" I said softly, letting the graveness slip through my voice. Everyone nodded.

"Meeting adjourned."

4


End file.
